mi clase de musica
by Mino Kaze
Summary: soy una tipica chica de colegio... grandes amigas, una enemiga, buenas notas, y segun todos "una belleza envidiable"... pero llego él... aquel que puso mi mundo de cabeza, y como no decirlo robarse mi corazon... solo existe un problema ¡es mi profesor!
1. una semana para las clases

**Hola a todos pues soy nueva en fanfiction y para estrenar mi cuenta aquí les traigo una historia que se me ha ocurrido y espero que les guste**

**Shun: tengan en cuenta que es novata así que no todo le va a salir tan bien**

**Si les agradecería que dejaran reviews para ver como lo hice…. Y sin más que decir empieza el fic**

**Cap. 1: una semana para las clases**

Una tarde soleada en la bella ciudad de Tokio una chica iba caminando se le podía ver un poco apurada ya que se le había hecho tarde para encontrarse con sus amigas en el restaurante misaki. Una ves llego entro

Todos: hola alice

Si Alice Gehabich una hermosa chica, alta , delgada, de una piel blanca y un larga cabello color naranja tenis 16 años he iba en decimo

Alice: hola chicas

Runo: Alice por que te tardaste tanto?

Alice: perdón runo pero se me hizo tarde por las clases de música

July: descuida no pasa nada lo importante es que ya estamos todas reunidas

Mira: si July tiene razón

July: cuando no

En ese momento todas empezaron a reír

July: que?... como sea

Runo: no les parece aburrido que en una semana entremos a clase

Mira: si y díganme va a ver algo nuevo en el cole?

July: claro dicen que a nuestro salón entra una chica nueva y cambiaron al profe de música y ojala sea lindo *con estrellitas en los ojos*

Todas con una gotita estilo anime

En ese momento se abre la puerta dejando ver a seis chicos entrar por ella

Todos: hola chicas

Chicas: hola

July: *Gritando* Billy!

Billy: hola July (Billy y July ya eran novios)

Keith: hola Alice *ruborizado*

Alice: hola Keith *ruborizada*

Mira: mmm aquí huele a romance

Keith: cállate hermanita y lo tuyo con ace que?

Y los dos mencionados se pusieron rojos a más no poder

Todos empezaron a reir estuvieron un ato en el restaurante hablando de varias cosas pero después de un rato decidieron salir a un parque y decidieron jugar futbol

Dan: bien entonces quedamos así barón, Keith y ace en un equipo y joe, Billy y yo en otro ok?

Todos: ok

Las chicas se habían quedado en una banca a animar a sus equipos

July: vamos Billy tu vas a ganar¡

Mira: tu puedes ace

Runo: vamos dan

Alice: eso es Keith

El partido estuvo emocionante el equipo de ace comenzó ganando ya que habían puesto a barón de arquero y el hacia un gran trabajo pero joe el arquero del otro equipo tampoco era malo el partido se empato cuando Billy me anoto el primer punto para ellos y así duro durante algunas horas pero decidieron dar por empate el partido cuando se hizo tarde

Alice: chicos me tengo que ir mi abuelo me debe estar esperando

Keith: yo te acompaño Alice

Alice: aaaa ok – se despidieron y se fueron.

Y así transcurrió la semana se veían casi todos los días, salían po ahí y ya mañana se debían levantar temprano para su primer dia de clases.

Alice: ya mañana empiezan las clases….

**Y bien que les pareció dejen un reviews diciéndome que puedo mejorar y si quieren alguna idea todo se tendrá en cuenta y gracias a las personas que se pasaron a leerlo el siguiente capitulo lo subiré rápido ya que voy a empezar clases ok chao¡**


	2. primer dia de clases

**Aawww estoy tan feliz¡**

**Shun: si es por que recibió sus primeros reviews**

**Si *_* y se lo quiero agradecer a: ****marifer12, Amaya Kuso, andorea, Aika Kuso, Alicelove001, XNeko-AliceX, alicexxshun, Lizzy Kazami.**

**Shun: oye se te olvido decir algo el fic pasado**

**Si y es BAKUGAN NO ME PERTENECE – empecemos con el fic**

**Cap. 2: primer día de clases**

Abuelo: Alice baja a desayunar

Eran las 5:30 debía estar en el cole antes de las 6 y salían a las 2 si era una larga jornada

Alice: ya voy abuelo

El uniforme de las chicas consistía en una blusa blanca con una corbata negra, una falda negra un poco más arriba de las rodillas, unas medias blancas con unos zapatos escolares, y el de los chicos una camiseta blanca con una corbata negra, unos pantalones negros y a petición de los estudiantes unos converse negros (XD)

Después de comer Alice se despidió de su abuelo y emprendió una caminata hacia el cole.

Durante su camino no había mucho que ver ya que como era muy temprano las tiendas estaban cerradas y eran muy pocas las personas que pasaban por allí, pero acordaba verse con unos amigos en un parque de la zona y esos eran runo, joe y barón

Alice: chicos ya llegue

Joe: que bien ahora vamos al cole que no queremos llegar tarde el primer día

Una ves llegaron al cole el cual era muy grande de dos pisos al lado izquierdo había una cancha de tenis, basquetbol y voleibol donde hacían sus lúdicas y practicaban para sus campeonatos y al lado derecho una gran zona verde con muchos arboles algunas flores y bancas - se dirigieron a donde estaban sus amigos

Runo: hola chicos

Billy: hola runo

Joe: oye donde están los demás solo están tú y July?

July: pues ace y mira viene con Keith y a dan pensándolo bien no lo he visto se le debió hacer tarde

Alice: si eso tiene lógica – y todos empezaron a reír

**En otra parte del cole**

Tres chicos corrían desesperados por todo el cole

Mira: Keith para la próxima LEVANTATE MAS TEMPRANO¡

Keith: perdón paro se me hace difícil despertar temprano cuando dos meses me levante tarde¡

Ace: que importa vamos espero no haber llegado tarde

**En el lugar de antes**

Joe: miren que no son ace, mira y Keith – llegando cansados

Alice: que les paso?

Mira: es que Keith se quedo dormido y como el es el único que sabe manejar nos atrasamos

Keith: bueno ya perdón me voy con los de mi grado adiós – un poco enojado

Todos: adiós

Ace: bueno creo que ya estamos todos

Runo: no falta dan - En ese mismo momento suena el timbre

Ace: creo que llegara tarde

Alice: vamos al salón

Los chicos fueron al salón de clase donde se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos pero como no llegaba el profesor se pusieron a hablar después de un par de minutos azotan la puerta

Dan: ya llegue¡

Runo: dan por que llegas tan tarde – y le da un golpe

Dan: auch que dolor, sino que me dormí – se abre la puerta

Profe: chicos por favor siéntense - y todos se sentaron

Profe: bueno ya todos ustedes me conocen mi nombre es anubias y este año seré su director de grupo (XD lo puse de profe jaja)

Anubias: si July

July: mmm no iba a ver una chica nueva?

Anubias: si July pero tubo unos problemas y no vendrá hasta el miércoles

Anubias: seguiré dando unos anuncios

1. ya todos saben sus horarios así que solo cuando les toque irán a ese salón

2. El profesor de música no vendrá hasta el jueves así que esas horas vendré yo

3. este año ustedes podrán escoger el instrumento que quieran tocar

Dan: sssiiiiii

Anubias: puedo seguir

Dan: si perdón

4. les diré algunos de los profesores que les darán clase: jesse literatura, kazarina: ciencias sociales, linus. Biología y química, masona rea de matemática, y yo edu. Física y dirección de grupo y nurzak sigue siendo nuestro director

5. los lideres de las lúdicas son: linus tenis, yo vóley y jesse basquetbol

Y todos se quedaron viendo con cara de o.0

Anubias: que?

Mira: desde cuando jesse da lúdicas?

Anubias: bueno…. el es atlético y...y…y… y dará lúdicas y ya – nervioso

Alice: profe….

Anubias: si Alice?

Alice: por que hay dos puestos vacios a mi lado derecho?

Anubias: veras el que esta a tu lado es el de la chica nueva y el otro sobra

Alice: aaaa

Anubias: chicos cuando acabe el descanso van a reunirse en las canchas para elegir que lúdicas escogerán – suena el timbre

Todos: Ok

Todos salen a descanso y los chicos van a la cafetería mientras Alice, mira, runo y July en la zona verde buscan un lugar donde sentarse

Mira: oye runo en que lúdica te vas a meter?

Runo: pues tenia ganas de basquetbol pero con jesse…

Mira: vamos runo yo también quería metámonos las dos

Runo: esta bien mira y tu July en que quieres?

July: chicas que no es obvio quiero vóley¡

Alice: jumm

July: y Alice tu que quieres?

Alice: pues yo quiero tenis

¿?: Enserio quieres entrar ya sabes que no me vas a ganar yo soy la mejor - Las chicas al oír esa vos se quedaron sorprendidas por quien era

Runo: fabia tu que haces aquí¡ - enojada

Fabia: sabes muy bien que es mi último año y todo se lo voy a hacer miserable a ustedes en especial a Alice

Alice: ya déjanos en paz fabia tienes que olvidar el pasado

Fabia. No después de lo que paso

July: ya cállate y vete fabia

Fabia: Esta bien pero no olviden lo que les digo - se va

Alice: vamos nos de aquí – y se fueron a buscar a los chicos

**En la cafetería**

Ace: DAN PUEDES ESCOGER ALGO YA DE COMER¡

Dan: es que todo se ve tan rico me quiero comer todo *con estrellitas en los ojos*

Joe: jajaja que novedad - En ese momento llegan todas las chicas

Billy: oigan chicas por que están tan enojadas?

July: por que nos encontramos a fabia

Todos los chicos: QUE?¡

Mira: si como lo oyen

Dan: pero que paso?

Se fueron a sentar y 5 minutos después

Joe: imposible

Alice: si eso fue lo que paso

En ese momento iba pasando Keith como buscando a alguien pero no los había visto cuando de un momento a otro sintió que lo jalaron sentándolo en un asiento

Mira: KEITH POR QUE NO NOS HABIAS DICHO QUE FABIA ESTABA AQUÍ¡

Keith: apenas me di cuenta los estaba buscando para decirles

Runo: y quienes mas están aquí?

Keith: pues fabia, maylene, sellon y lena.

July: pues desde ahora abra que cuidarnos mas

Ace: ok vámonos a las canchas que ya se va a acabar el descanso

Todos: ok

**En otro lado del cole**

Fabia: entonces que damos así lena en vóley, maylene y sellon en basquetbol y yo en tenis, vamos a hacerles la vida miserable

Todas: ok

Después de unos minutos suena el timbre

**En las canchas**

Anubias: chicos por aquí quien de ustedes va para vóley?

July y Billy: nosotros¡

Anubias: muy bien vamos

Jesse: oigan alguno va para basquetbol?

Runo y mira: yo

Jesse: alguien mas?

Ace, dan y joe se miraron – nosotros

Jesse: ok vamos

Linus: Alice, Keith supongo que ustedes quieren tenis?

Alice y Keith: claro además somos de los mejores

Linus: si…. Vamos

**En el grupo de voleibol**

July: si Billy esto a hacer genial

Lena: yo no estaría tan segura sabes

Billy: lena tu que hacer aquí?

Lena: que crees dañarles la lúdica

Anubias: bueno todos hagan silencio diré los integrantes del grupo de vóley son: July, Billy, lena, lync, barón, zenet, airzel y stoica

July: valla creo que estas aquí pero y las demás donde están?

Lena: tu que crees

July: debo decirles a las demás

**En el equipo de básquet**

Jesse: chicos diré quienes están en el equipo son: mira, runo, dan, ace, joe, chan lee, maylene y sellon

Mira: que maylene y sellon están aquí?

Sellon: si como lo oíste boba

Runo: no le digas así

Maylene: y quien nos detendrá?

July. –Llegando- chicas en mi clase esta lena pero….

Mira, runo y July: donde esta fabia¡ - salen corriendo a decirle a Alice-

Lena: van tras fabia verdad – las otras dos solo asintieron-

**En el equipo de tenis**

Linus: ok chicos agrúpense para decir lo nombres – y todos se agruparon-

Linus: los integrantes son: Keith, Alice, gus, shadow, y fabia

Alice al oír ese nombre se quedo de piedra ahora si no la iba a dejar en paz

Fabia: y feliz por que este aquí?

Alice: y tu que crees nadie estaría feliz de verte

De lo ofendida fabia le iba a dar un golpe Alice en toda la cara pero alguien se interpuso

Keith: Yo que tu no lo aria – defendiéndola-

Fabia: a si y por que no yo hago lo que quiero

Gus: si? Ja pues hoy no lo aras

Fabia: gggrrr – y se fue

Keith: gracias gus

Gus: cuando quieras

Alice: eee gracias chicos

Keith y gus: claro- En eso llegan runo mira y July

Todos: Alice¡

Alice: chicas aquí esta fabia

Runo: si lo sabemos con nosotras están maylene y sellon y con July lena

Alice: genial ahora si nos dañaron el año

July: claro que no ellas creen eso pero no es así¡ - dando ánimos-

**Media hora después...**

Joe: Ja ahora si me jartaron

Runo: si joe pero no podemos hacer nada

Anubias: chicos ya es hora de irse

Todos: ok

Alice: chicos ya me voy

Después de unos minutos de caminar por fin llego a su casa

Alice: abuelo ya llegue

Abuelo: Alice que bien y como te fue

Alice: *horrible* bien, voy a mi cuarto

Alice subió estaba un poco aburrida y enojada, no tenia tarea y todo lo que paso con fabia la tenia mal así que decidió salir a pasear un rato por el parque

Alice: esta es lo que necesitaba aire fresco y tranquilidad – tan distraída estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando choco con alguien y callo al piso

Alice: lo siento no te vi

Chica: no importa no paso nada me tengo que ir…

Alice: pero…. Ya se fue.

**Unos minutos después**

Se podía ver una chica de unos 16 años corriendo cuando llega a una casa y toca

Ya voy- Alguien baja y abre la puerta

Eres tu¡-

**Je je ¿Cuál será el problema que tuvieron las chicas con fabia? ¿Quien era la chica del parque? ¿Quien le abrió la puerta?... todo esto lo diré en el próximo capitulo**

**Shun: Ja yo se quienes son – le tapo la boca-**

**Yo: cállate kazami, dejen un reviews si tienen una idea de que pasara bueno nos vemos luego adiós¡**


	3. la broma de fabia

**Alice: hola a petición de aki-san hoy yo presentare el fic ya que empezó el cole para ella y debe de estar haciendo tareas **

**Mira: jajaja**

**Alice: mira ¿tu que haces aquí?**

**Mira: me pidió que digiera que le gustaron mucho los reviews pasados por que da a entender que les ha gustado la historia y la inspiran a seguir – leyendo un papel- **

**Alice: ._.u aaaa bueno sin nada más que decir solo que BAKUGAN NO LE PERTENECE…**

**Mira: ¡empecemos el fic!**

**Cap. 3: la broma de fabia**

- ¡Eres tú!

- si soy yo

Aki

Shun

Los dos se abrazaron tiernamente hace mucho que no se veían, se avían separado por los estudios de Shun

Aki: Shun te he echado de menos

Shun: aki yo también, vamos pasa - Los dos pasaron a la gran sala de la casa de Shun

Shun: ¿aki y esas maletas no creo que hayas venido solo a verme?

Aki: Shun yo no vine de visita yo… no tengo donde quedarme

Shun: ¿porque tu no vivías con el abuelo en Francia?

Aki: lo se… lo que paso fue… Shun nuestro abuelo falleció hace unos días – triste-

Shun: ¿Qué?

Aki: si… decidí venir para acá tu dijiste que vivías aquí y yo no me quiera quedar sola en parís así que te busque y te encontré

Shun: aki esta bien quédate aquí.

Aki: Gracias n_n

Shun: pero que vas a hacer, no estudias aquí no tienes amigos nada.

Aki: no en eso te equivocas hermanito, yo entre en el colegio negai, ya compre el uniforme y empiezo el miércoles

Shun: aaaa sabes yo voy a dar clases hay

Aki: vas a ser mi profe de música ¿y ya empezaste?, ¿Cómo son mis compañeros? *con estrellitas en los ojos*

Shun: -nervioso- pues veras aun no entro a dar clases por que estuve fuera de la ciudad… je je

Aki: haciendo….

Shun: cosas

Aki: claro…

Shun: aki ya es tarde deberías ir a dormir

Aki: de acuerdo

Después de eso el moreno llevo las maletas de aki a su nueva habitación la cual era grande y espaciosa con su propio baño, las paredes pintadas de un agradable color verde, una cama, un escritorio y un armario.

Aki cansada llego a su cama se acostó, Shun fue y le dio un abrazo

Shun: adiós hermanita que pases buena noche

Aki: lo mismo hermanito

**Al siguiente día**

Era temprano y ciertos chicos estaban ya en su salón

Runo: ¿Alice has visto a fabia?

Alice: no y eso me preocupa – como aun era temprano cierto chico peli rubio entro de golpe al salón

Keith: ¡chicas!

Todas: ¿que paso?

Keith: verán….

***flashback***

Un chico rubio y otro peli azul iban caminando a su salón

Keith: ya gus y así fue como paso.

Gus: aun no entiendo como es que tu tenias un…

Keith: espera escucha

Los dos se pegaron a la puerta del salón para oír

Lena: estas segura de esto fabia

Fabia: claro todo con tal de hacerles daño

Sellon: esas chicas la pagaran caro

Maylene: bien será en el descanso

Todas: ok

Keith: gus vamos ay que contarles a las chicas

Gus: si vamos

Y los don salieron corriendo hacia el salo de decimo

Fabia: ¿lena escucharon todo?

Lena: no estoy segura – viéndolos correr – pero saben que vamos a hacer algo

Fabia: perfecto cayeron en la trampa – sonrisa maligna –

***fin flashback***

Dan: que le quieres hacer ahora – enojado –

Joe no lo se pero será mejor no separarnos de ellas

Ace: si apoyo a joe

Gus: esta bien *suena la campana* Keith debemos irnos o sino mason nos regañara

Barón: ¿esperen su profesor es mason?

Keith: si – asustado – nos tenemos que ir adiós –y se van

July: chicas – en susurro –

July: creo que deberíamos estar en un lugar lleno de personas no pienso que quieran hacer algo frente a todo el mundo

Runo: July eso es lo mas….. ¡INTELIGENTE QUE HAS DICHO!

July: ¡gracias!... ¡oye!

Mira: no importa

Anubias: - entrando – siéntense por favor

Todos: si profesor

La clase con Anubias estuvo aburrida ace solo miraba a mira y ella igual, July hablo tola la clase con Billy, Alice estaba un poco desanimada por lo que había dicho Keith así que barón la intento animar toda la clase, dan y runo se pasaron toda la clase peleando y joe se durmió a mitad de clase.

Anubias: chicos ya pueden salir

Dan: por fin - Todos lo chicos salieron a la zona verde, durante unos minutos todo estuvo tranquilo les pareció extraño por que según Keith les iban a hacer algo a las chicas pero después de 10 minutos todo cambio cuando llego una chica de un grado inferior….

Chica: ¿disculpen quien de ustedes es July?

- yo –

Chica: el profesor Anubias quiere que subas un memento al salón – y se fue –

July: chicos ustedes creen que es seguro….

Barón: pues uno con los profesores no juega….

-Verdad-

Así que July se levanto y se dirigió al salón

Lena: la primera callo comienza el plan – dijo esta mirando por una ventana –

**Con July**

* Para que me necesitara Anubias* pensaba July mientras corría al salón pero lo que venia la tomo por sorpresa

aaaaaahhhhhh –

Lena apareció tirándole una cubeta llena de agua fría lo que provoco que todo el maquillaje excesivo de July se le corriera (XD)

Lena: ¡jajaja pareces payaso no puedo creer que caíste! - July se fue corriendo al baño pero no antes de dedicarle una mirada acecina primero

Sellon: - apareciendo- bien ahora me toca a mi

**Con los chicos**

Barón: ¿que fue eso?

Mira: mi celular (XD)

Barón: aaaa

_Mensaje: mira ven rápido al salón de once tengo nueva información sobre fabia att: Keith_

Mira viendo el mensaje se levanta y corre

Ace: !mira a donde vas¡

Mira: con Keith – gritando

Ace: pero…

**En otra parte**

Fabia: ¿ya esta todo listo?

Sellon: si cuando entre le caerá todo encima

Fabia: bien

**Con mira**

Iba corriendo tan rápido como podía el simple hecho se que su hermano tuviera información sobre fabia las podía ayudar a prevenirlo pero lo que no contaba es que era una trampa, cruzo la puerta de once cuando….

¡Splash!

Jajajaja

Sellon y fabia había puesto una cubeta llena de talco y agua cubriéndola de una gran capa blanca

Mira: pero que les pasa – y se fue corriendo al baño –

Fabia: excelente, maylene te toca.

Maylene: ok

Fabia: te espero en el cuarto de aseo – y maylene se fue –

**Con los chicos (otra ves)**

Billy: me estoy preocupando ya ¿donde esta July?

En eso llega Keith

Keith: hola

Todos: ¡KEITH!

Keith: ¿!Que!

Barón: ¡se supone que a mira le llego un mensaje tuyo diciendo que fuera el salón de once!

Keith: - alterado – que yo no le mande nada... Voy a...

Maylene: de nada servirá

Runo: ¿que le hicieron a July y a mira? – gritando –

Maylene: no te diré – entonces runo se enojo tanto que se levanto, la tomo del cuello y la alzo

Runo: DINOS DONDE ESTAN – gritando –

Maylene: ¡NNOO!

Alice: dinos maylene – gritando y enojada- (eso Alice XD)

Maylene: bien están en el cuarto de aseo – runo soltó a maylene y, ella y Alice salieron corriendo al cuarto de aseo

Keith: ¡espera Alice!

*suena el timbre*

Maylene: creo que no van a poder jaja – se va –

Keith: ¿y ahora que hacemos?

Joe: esperar noticias de las chicas ahora nosotros no podemos hacer nada, Keith ve a clases y no avisas si fabia esta en el salón

Keith: ok vamos

**En otra parte (específicamente llegando cuarto de aseo)**

Dos chicas corrían desesperadas y angustiadas por los pasillos

Alice: runo aquí es entremos

Fabia: ¿y encontraron a sus amigas?

Alice y runo: ¿que?

Detrás de unos estantes salen fabia y lena tirándoles bombas con harina y pintura a las chicas, las chicas ante esto por reflejo decidieron salir corriendo al baño aunque runo pudo haberlas matado en ese mismo memento

Lena: fabia vamos antes de que alguien llegue al salón y nos no vean

Fabia: ok

**En el baño**

Dos chicas se estaban lavando y al parecer hablando

Mira: que asco y apenas vamos a mitad de día

July: no puede creer que no hallan engañaron – dos chicas entran al baño –

Runo y Alice: ¿chicas?

Mira: ¿a ustedes también las engañaron?

Runo: si

July: y Alice es la que pero le fue esta llena de pintura morada

Alice: si...

Mira: yo no quiero seguir aquí me quiero ir

Todas: si te apoyamos

Mira: le diré a mi hermano

Todas: ok

**En el salón de once**

Keith estaba un poco distraído pensando en algo o más bien en alguien cuando le llego un mensaje.

"_Keith ven a baño de las chicas fabia nos jugo una broma att: mira"_

Keith *ay no* profe

Mason: si Keith

Keith: puedo ir al baño

Mason: de acuerdo – Keith salió del salón con dirección al baño de las chicas una ves llego toco.

Keith: ¿mira estas allí?

Mira: si Keith – saliendo –

Keith: ¿mira que te hizo fabia?

Mira: a mi y a July no mucho pero a las demás…. – cuando salieron las demás a Keith casi le da un infarto por ver July como medio transformada pero cuando vio a Alice toda su ira y odio empezó a aparecer

Alice: Keith nos queremos ir – triste –

Keith: claro pero primero le diré al director para que me deje salir y le diré a ace que les traiga sus maletas – se va –

**En decimo**

Anubias: ¿alguien sabe donde están July, Mira, Alice y Runo? – le llega un mensaje a ace

_* Ace, fabia les hizo una broma a las chicas por favor lleva sus maletas al baño att: Keith*_

Ace: yo se profe fueron… a… a… a la oficina del director por que se tienen que ir, y me pidieron que lleve sus maletas

Anubias: jumm ok – dudando –

Ace: gracias – recoge las maletas de las chicas y se va –

Dan: ¿que fue eso?

Joe: después le preguntamos

**Con el director**

Nurzak: ¿es tan necesario que las cuatro se vallan?

Keith: si yo las llevare – serio –

Nurzak: mmm esta bien pero vuelve rápido

Keith: gracias – se va –

**En el baño de las chicas**

Ace: chicas

July: ¿ace? – ace al ver a July le paso lo mismo que a Keith, casi le da un infarto solo que el no lo supo disimular –

Ace: ¿July pero que te paso pareces payaso?

July: ace ¡idiota cállate!

Ace: este bien pero Keith me dijo que les trajera esto. – las chicas salen –

Ace: ¿que las paso?

Todas: fabia…

Ace: aaaa por supuesto – llega Keith –

Keith: ace gracias.

Ace: ok después me explican todo tengo que volver al salón – se va –

Keith: vamos el director no me puso problemas así que ya nos podemos ir

Mira: de acuerdo pero que le dijiste para que nos dejara salir

Keith: hermanita, cuando se es buen estudiante te tienen mas confianza

Mira: jumm.

**Cinco horas después**

Las chicas ya estaban en sus casas, Alice tuvo suerte de que su abuelo no estaba allí para verla sino que estaba fuera ayudando a unas pruebas en el laboratorio, por su parte runo no tuvo la mima suerte le toco inventarse una excusa de que estuvo en una guerra de harina con dan en el cole y por eso había ido a casa, July pues digamos que su comprensiva madre le entendió por tener el maquillaje corrido por toda la cara, y mira vivía sola con Keith así que no estaba en problemas.

Después de hablar sobre lo ocurrido con los chicos, mira, July, runo y Alice decidieron conectarse para hablar de lo que iban a hacer

*** Conversación por chat***

Runo: chicas tenemos que hacer algo

Alice: si fabia es la primera ves que nos hace algo así siempre había inventado rumores y cosas por ese estilo pero esto que no hizo se paso

Mira: si además esta es la primera que no hace ¿se imaginan las demás?

July: ya pues no pensemos así

Runo: July tiene razón

Alice: chicas creo que….. Vamos a tener que hacer algo que no hemos hecho

July: ¿que?

Alice: la guerra

Runo: ¿Alice estas segura?

Alice: si runo

July: yo la apoyo

Mira: yo igual

Runo: este…. Bien pero mañana les decimos a los chicos que nos ayuden

Todas: ok – se desconectan –

**En otra parte**

Shun: ¿Aki estas lista para ir mañana al cole?

Aki: claro hermanito

Shun: ok yo te llevare y te recogeré, ahora descansa mañana madrugas

Aki: ok gracias

**Alice: eso es todo por ahora así que… espera… ¿mira que estas haciendo?**

**Mira: solo intento mirar en la libreta del fic el próximo capitulo no me aguanto las ganas**

**Alice: mira no es debido así que pásamela – quitándole la libreta – **

**Mira: jumm…**

**Dan: ¡CUIDADO! – caen al suelo el y Alice, la libreta se pega con un vaso con agua cayéndole todo en cima.**

**Mira: ay no aki nos va a matar ¿que hacemos?**

**Dan: correr – y salen corriendo pero no antes de coger la libreta**

**Alice: ¿y como se lo vamos a explicar?**

**Mira: yo digo que nos esperemos hasta el próximo capitulo – corriendo - **

**Dan: opino lo mismo – haciendo lo mismo –**

**Alice: jumm… estaré de acuerdo por ahora… pero antes ¿reviews?**


	4. la chica nueva

**Aki: ¡hola!**

**Alice: oh aki ya llegaste – nerviosa –**

**Aki: sip tengo un poquito de tiempo hoy no me dejaron tareas – buscando algo – oye Alice el capitulo pasado que te deje a cargo ¿donde quedo mi libreta?**

**Alice: je je aki veras es que… paso algo muy interesante….aaaa le callo un vaso con agua encima.**

**Aki: ¿y como?**

**Alice: veraz mira quería verla, se la quite dan me empujo y pues se mojo**

**Aki: y dan por que te empujo**

**Dan: eso yo lo respondo**

**Aki: o.0 dan ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**Dan: comer**

**Aki: pero no estamos en la cocina**

**Dan: lo se, solo que cuando empuje a Alice era por que le quite unas galletas a ace**

**Aki: dan idiota y por eso corrías**

**Dan: si**

**Aki: aaaa no importa**

**Alice: ¿Qué?**

**Aki: si no te conté tengo una nueva libreta – mostrándosela – Alice has los honores**

**Alice: de acuerdo – saliendo del shock – BAKUGAN NO LE PERTENECE Y QUE EMPIESE EL FIC**

**Cap. 4: una chica nueva**

Shun: aki, aki despierta

Aki:…

Shun: aki

Aki:…..

Shun: ¡AKI! – gritándole en el oído, y de la impresión aki se callo de la cama

Aki: SHUN POR QUE ME DESPIERTAS ASÍ – gritando –

Shun: por que se te va hacer tarde

Aki: ¡NNNOOO! – sale corriendo al baño –

Shun: jajaja

**En el cole**

Alice: chicas están listas para decirles

Todas: si

Alice: vamos – todas caminaron al salón –

**En el salón de once**

Keith: FABIA – gritando

Fabia: QUE QUIERES – también gritando –

Keith: quiero saber por que les hiciste eso a las chicas

Fabia: y a ti que te importa

Keith: ¡por que son mis amigas y mi hermana!

Fabia: a si y no será mas bien por que te gusta Alice

Keith: - ruborizado – claro que no, sabes esto no se va a quedar así – se va –

Fabia: tengo una mejor idea gracias Keith – con una sonrisa maligna –

**En decimo**

Billy: enserio quieren declararle la guerra a fabia no creo que sea una buena idea

July: ay Billy claro, no podemos dejar que nos moleste además es su ultimo año la molestaremos

Mira: bueno tal ves por lo último no pero no nos vamos a dejar

Ace: y que es lo que piensan hacer

Runo: aun no lo sabemos por eso necesitamos su ayuda

Dan: descuida runo nosotros te ayudamos

Joe: ok oigan ¿Anubias vino?

Alice: si ¿por que?

Joe: no ha llegado y ya van como 10 minutos de clase

Todos: cierto

**Con Anubias**

Anubias: esta bien ya tienes tu horario, ahora vamos para que te presente quédate aquí

**En el salón**

Anubias: chicos por favor siéntense, hoy llega la chica nueva pasa

Anubias hizo pasar la hizo pasar dejando ver una chica alta, morena de un cabello negro largo y unos ojos color ámbar

Soy aki, aki kazami y es un gusto conocerlos

Anubias: este bien siéntate al lado de la señorita Alice

Las siguientes tres horas fueron normales hasta que llego el descanso todos salieron rápido en especial dan y barón ya que era día de pizza pero las chicas se quedaron

July: oigan no deberíamos invitarla no tiene amigas

Runo: claro no la podemos dejar sola

Mira: vamos – se acercan donde aki –

Alice: hola

Aki: hola

Mira: oye te gustaría estar con nosotras

Aki: mmm esta bien

July: vamos

Aki: este… disculpen pero ¿como se llaman?

Aaaa yo soy mira

Yo soy July

Yo soy runo

Y yo soy Alice

Aki: listo vamos

**En la zona verde**

Dan: ¡a comer!

Joe: ay dan

Mira: - llegando – chicos ya llegamos

Ace: bien y están con aki

Aki: si hola

Hola soy dan

Yo soy barón

Joe

Ace

Y yo soy Billy

Aki: bien

Dan: bien a comer – todos lo miraron con una gotita tipo anime menos aki

Runo: veraz dan es un pozo sin fondo, barón es su copia, ace es el frio, joe el simpático y Billy el hiperactivo

Dan, barón y ace: ¡oye!

Jajajaja

July: a y aki Billy es mío – agarrándolo posesivamente –

Aki: esta bien y ¿solo ustedes dos?

Mira: si ¿Por qué?

Aki: no por nada

Alice: y como te ha parecido la escuela

Aki: pues es grande, bonita y no se hace mucho

Ace: si porque son los primeros días – lo cual le causo gracia a aki

**En la azotea**

Fabia: oigan ¿quien es la chica nueva?

Lena: no se preguntémosle

Maylene: así y como

Sellon: cuando este sola

Fabia: en el segundo descanso * suena el timbre*

(Las primeras semanas como no se hace nada no importa mucho lo que pase por ahora así que vamos al segundo descanso)

Todos estaban reunidos pero esta ves en la azotea

Aki: valla desde aquí se ve todo

Joe: sip pero en el descanso no nos dejan estar aquí

Aki: entonces… - asustada –

Alice: nadie nunca se da cuenta

Aki: de acuerdo

Mira: y dime aki de ¿donde vienes?

Aki: pues yo vivía en parís…

July: aaaa parís que lindo *con estrellitas el los ojos*

Aki: pues si…

Barón: y ¿en que lúdica estas?

Aki: en tenis

Dan: si con Keith, Alice, gus, y fabia

Aki: ¿quienes son Keith, gus y fabia?

Mira: pues Keith es mi hermano, gus su mejor amigo y fabia….

Alice: fabia es una mentirosa – enojada –

Runo: si solo no hables con ella – igual que Alice –

Aki: esta bien. Oigan voy al baño

Todos: ok

**Con aki**

Aki:* ¿Por qué será que no quieren que este con fabia?, pero por como lo dijeron es por algo* - pensaba aki mientras se miraba en un espejo cuando…

Fabia: hola

Aki: aaaa hola ¿Quién eres no estas en decimo?

Fabia: no yo no soy de decimo soy de once

Aki: aja

Fabia: y dime ¿como te llamas?

Aki: aki ¿y tu?

Fabia: mmm pues yo me llamo fabia

Aki: *ay no fabia* je je pero me tengo que ir adiós – salió corriendo del baño –

Fabia: jumm ya le hablaron de mí, pero no sabe que fue lo que pasó

**En la azotea**

Dan: estoy aburrido

Ace: que novedad – en ese momento llego aki un poco cansada

Mira: aki ¿Qué te paso?

Aki: aaaa pues es que yo…..yo…*les digo*….yo….*es lo mejor* me encontré con fabia en el baño

Alice: y que te dijo – seria –

Aki: solo me pregunto mi nombre

Runo: mejor vamos al salón

Aki: que habrá pasado para que se pusieran así* ok

**En el salón**

Anubias: ¡primera tarea del año!

Dan: ¡NNNOOOO!

Anubias: dan ¿quieres tarea doble?

Dan: je je no gracias

Anubias: bien chicos adiós

**En la salida**

Aki: genial donde esta mi hermano mínimo se le hizo tarde – enojada –

Mira: ¡aki!

Aki: si mira

Mira: ven tu preguntabas quienes eran Keith y gus - llevándosela arrastrada del brazo

**En otra parte**

Gus: ¿Keith donde esta mira?

Mira: - llegando - chicos les quiero presentar a alguien ella es aki y es nueva

Aki: hola

Hola yo soy Keith hermano de mira

Y yo soy gus

Mira: verán es que les hable de ustedes y se las presento

Keith: oye aki quieres que te llevemos

Aki: no gracias mi hermano me recoge

Keith: este bien pero nosotros nos tenemos que ir

Mira: ¿y ace?

Gus: dijo que no venia

Mira: ok chao aki

Keith y gus: adiós

Aki: hasta luego

**20 minutos después**

Aki: SHUN KAZAMI DONDE ESTAS – ENOJADA – SE SUPONE QUE ME VENDRIAS A BUSCARME – gritaba aunque no se dio cuenta que alguien la veía

Ace: aki ¿Qué haces aquí?

Aki: mi hermano me venia a buscar pero esta MUY tarde

Ace: pues ya no viene vamos

Aki: ¿a donde?

Ace: pues a tu casa

Aki: pero esta muy lejos

Ace: pero no te voy a dejar sola te puede pasar algo

Aki: ok vamos

Los dos iban caminando por la ciudad puede que no hubiera estado ahí en mucho tiempo pero de algo se acordaba. Durante al camino aki le contaba a ace como era parís y ace le contaba como había cambiado Japón, tan distraídos estaban que no se dieron cuenta que habían avanzado en gran parte del recorrido.

Aki: estoy cansada

Ace: vamos sentémonos en ese parque

Aki: ok

Ace: oye ¿quieres un helado?

Aki: de acuerdo

Ace: ¿de que lo quieres?

Aki: chocolate

Ace: ok ya vuelvo

Aki: * se parece a mi mejor amigo* pensaba aki con algo de nostalgia * por que te fuiste*

Ace: ok ten

Aki: - volviendo en si – gracias, y dime ace que hacías por el cole y con uniforme todavía

Ace: aaaa eso es por que fui a comprar unos papeles

Aki: ¿y para que?

Ace: oye tu si que preguntas

Aki: yo solo quería saber….

Ace: jajaja, esta bien vamos a tu casa

Aki: ok

**15 minutos después**

Ace: aki esto no es una casa es una mansión

Aki: ay no es para tanto

Ace: jumm tiene una laguna, muchos arboles y una gigantesca casa

Aki: *con una gotita* vamos ace entremos

Ace: de acuerdo

**Adentro**

Aki: pues esta es mi casa

Ace: es mas linda por dentro

Shun: ¿aki donde estabas?

Aki: mas bien donde estabas tu hace como una hora que me debiste recoger por lo menos ace me acompaño

Shun: ¿Quién es ace?

Ace: hola

Shun: hola mi nombre es Shun kazami gusto en conocerte y gracias por traer a aki

Ace: por nada, bueno aki creo que me debo ir

Aki: no creo empezó a llover – mirando por una ventana –

Ace: esta bien pero vamos a hacer la tarea que nos dejo Anubias

Aki: de acuerdo vamos

Shun: aki, ace no pasa nada si los dejos solos mas o menos una hora

Aki: no hermano, nos vemos después – suben al cuarto de aki –

**En el cuarto de aki**

Ace: ok investiguemos la tarea, aki que….. ¡Estas conectada!

Aki: jeje estaba aburrida…..

Ace: ¡aki hagamos la tarea!

Aki: ok – después de unos minutos –

Ace: si ves que no fue tan duro

Aki – sarcástica – aja…. *suena el compu*

_Mira: hola aki_

_Aki: hola mira_

Ace: ¿con quien hablas?

Aki: con mira

_Mira: ¿Qué haces?_

_Aki: acabe la tarea de Anubias_

_Mira: a mi me da pereza_

_Aki: a mi también_

_Mira: ¿entonces porque la hiciste?_

_Aki: me obligaron…_

_Mira: ¿quien?_

_Aki: ace_

_Mira: mmm… ¡¿Qué?_

_Aki: si esta aquí en mi casa_

_Mira: no te creo pon la cámara_

_Aki: de acuerdo_

Aki: ace

Ace: ¿si?

Aki: ven aquí – ace se para al lado de aki

Aki: saluda a mira – ace mira el compu ve a mira y la saluda

Ace: ven aki hagamos algo

_Aki: mira me voy chao_

_Mira: chao *se desconecta*_

Aki: bien ace que ¿eras lo que querías hacer? Ace…. Ace… ace ¡donde estas!

Aki: genial quiere que lo busque, y esta casa bien grande…. Mmm bueno que más da

Aki corría por toda la casa tratando de encontrar a ace pero donde rayos se pudo haber metido busco en los diferentes cuartos, en la cocina, en la sala pero no la encontraba definitivamente ace se sabía esconder

Aki: ace, ace ¡donde estas! *en la casa no esta, debe estar afuera pero esta lloviendo jumm supongo que me toco salir* pensaba aki

**Con ace**

Jajaja

Ace: * me escondí muy bien no creo que me encuentre pronto, pero….. ¿Por qué de un momento a otro me dio por jugar con aki?….mmm simplemente ni yo se* pensaba

Aki: TE ENCONTRE – grito –

Ace: aaaaaahhhhhh

Aki: jajaja pensaste que nunca te iba a encontrar

Ace: si

Aki: jajaja, vamos me estoy mojando

Ace: de acuerdo

**Adentro**

Aki: mira quede toda mojada por ir a buscarte

Ace: si yo también me moje estamos iguales

Aki: ten – dándole una toalla –

Shun: ya llegue

Aki y ace: hola

Shun: ¿Por qué están todos mojados?

Aki: por que salimos y pues nos mojamos

Shun: ¿y por que salieron?

Aki: ay hermano haces tantas preguntas

Ace: jumm a quien se parecerá

Aki: jeje

Ace: aki ahora si me tengo que ir ya es tarde y mi mamá debe estar preocupada

Aki: aun esta lloviendo….. ¿Shun lo podemos llevar a su casa?

Ace: aki no es necesario

Shun: vamos no es problema ace

Ace: de acuerdo gracias

Aki: ¡vamos! – los tres fueron en el auto, en el camino aki hablaba con ace y Shun como trabajo de hermano mayor la hacia quedar mal pero en cuestión de minutos llegaron

Ace: aquí es llegamos – ace y aki bajaron el auto y ace toca la puerta

Mama de ace: si… ¡ace! Me tenias preocupada ¿donde has estado?

Ace: mamá estuve en casa de una amiga perdón por no haberte dicho

Mamá de ace: ¿y es ella? – mirando a aki –

Ace: si

Aki: un gusto, soy aki kazami

Mama de ace: igualmente soy hikaru grit, ¿no te gustaría pasar?

Aki: gracias, pero mi hermano me esta esperando

Hikaru: ok otro día te invito y gracias por traer a mi hijo

Aki: de nada

Ace: adiós aki – de sorpresa ace le dio un beso a aki lo que hizo que un pequeño sonrojo cruzara sus mejillas

Aki: adiós ace – aki se aleja con toda la cara roja y cuando sube al auto su hermano se da cuenta

Shun: ¿aki por que estas toda roja?

Aki: por nada

Shun: acaso ace… - con una sonrisa picara –

Aki: ¡cállate hermano!

Shun: descuida hermanita que desde mañana podre ver que tanto hacen tu y ace en clase

Aki: jumm – con una mirada asesina –

**Aki: * ¿Dónde estará Shun? * - pensaba aki –**

**Shun: ¡hola!**

**Aki: aaaa Shun justo pensaba en ti **

**Shun: a si ¿y porqué?**

**Aki: ¡POR QUE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO POR FIN APARECERAS DE PROFESOR!**

**Shun: ¡por fin!**

**Aki: ahora Shun por favor termina**

**Shun: claro… ¿ace sentirá algo por a aki? ¿Mira se pondrá celosa? ¿Me pasara algo en mi primer día? Para poder saber no se pierdan el próximo capitulo y por ultimo ¿reviews?**


	5. profesor, sentimientos y celos

**Shun: ¡hola!**

**Aki: oye sabes que a mi me gusta decir eso**

**Shun: déjame iniciar a mí**

**Aki: ¿Por qué?**

**Shun: por que hoy aparezco**

**Aki: ya has aparecido**

**Shun: pero no como hoy**

**Aki: - derrotada – esta bien**

**Shun: gracias**

**Aki: si si**

**Shun: así que aki has los honores**

**Aki: jaamm, BAKUGAN NO ME PERTENECE, EMPESEMOS EL FIC**

**Cap. 5: profesor, sentimientos y celos**

Era un poco mas temprano de lo usual, si las cinco y en un automóvil iban un chico y una chica

Shun: aki no estas acostumbrada a levantarte tan temprano ¿Por qué no descansas un rato mientras llegamos?

Aki: no, Shun – medio dormida – no tengo ganas, además cuando llegue al cole no habrá nadie y… ¿Por qué los profesores entran tan temprano?

Shun: jumm sabes…. No se

Aki: ¡SHUN!

Shun: jajaja

El camino fue rápido ya que a esa hora no había tráfico, aki se negó a dormir y Shun le dijo que si no dormía terminaría durmiendo en clase pero aki no le dio importancia mas bien ella se preocupaba en ¿Qué iba hacer durante media hora?

Shun: aki voy a la sala de profesores, veré a los demás y tu por que no vas al patio o al salón

Aki: claro… eee Shun si por alguna razón creen que somos hermanos ¿que digo?

Shun: ¿Por qué preguntarían?

Aki: jumm como no suponer, somos prácticamente iguales, tenemos el mismo apellido…

Shun: pues diles

Aki: ok

Shun fue a la sala de profesores, mientras aki fue e la zona verde la recorrió completa y como dijo tenia razón no había nadie así que se dirigió al salón en el cual tampoco había nadie, se sentó en el puesto y se quedo profundamente dormida

**40 minutos después**

¿?: Aki despierta – moviéndola –

Aki: aaaa ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?

Mira: te encontré dormida

Aki: a si gracias por levantarme

Mira: como digas – enojada –

Aki: ¿mira que tienes?

Mira: no tengo nada ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Aki: pues en lo poco que llevo de conocerte tú nunca me habías hablado así ¿hice algo que te enojo?

Mira: *_si que hacías ayer con ace* _no nada

Aki: sabes no te creo

Mira: pues si no me crees es tu problema

Aki: te veo después cuando se te pase la rabia – se va –

Caminando por los pasillos aki se sentía culpable ¿Qué le había dicho a mira para que estuviera así? De cualquier modo le iría a preguntar a alguien, salió a la zona verde donde ya estaban la mayoría de sus amigos

Aki: hola

Todos: hola

Dan: ¿aki estabas en el salón?

Aki: si por que

Runo: ¿y desde cuando?

Aki: desde las cinco

Alice: ¿Por qué?

Aki: eso es por que *_no les voy a decir que Shun es mi hermano* _aaaa me toco levantarme mas temprano

July: pero…

Aki: ya pues muchas preguntas – nerviosa – necesito a ace

Ace: ¿a mi?

Aki: si a ti – coge a ace del brazo se lo lleva lejos de ahí, fuera de las vista de los demás y le pregunta

Aki: ace tu no sabrás por que mira esta…enojada con migo

Ace: no es mas con migo también

Aki: ¿a si?

Ace: si, como yo me voy con ella todo el camino ni me miraba y si me miraba era mal y ella no veía la hora de alejarse de mí y apenas llegamos subió al salón

Aki: y cuando subió hablo con migo.

Ace: pues aki la verdad yo no se deberías preguntarle a Alice o a runo ellas son muy amigas de mira

Aki: gracias ace, después te cuento

Ace: claro - Aki se fue corriendo a buscar a Alice y la encontró sentada en una banca y para suerte de ella estaba sola

Aki: ¡Alice!

Alice: si aki

Aki: necesito que me digas algo

Alice: claro aki – aki le empezó a contar todo lo sucedido con ace y mira, le conto cuando ace fue a su casa, cuando hablo con mira, la pequeña pelea con ella y lo que le acababa de decir ace –

Aki: y eso fue lo que paso

Alice: aki como tu eres nueva no sabes mucho, lo que pasa es que a mira le gusta ace

Aki: ¿Qué?

Alice: si por eso esta celosa y enojada, por que desde que llegaste el que más tiempo ha pasado contigo es ace y digamos que no prácticamente como amigos

Aki: ya entiendo pero a mi no me puede gustar

Alice: ¿Cómo que no puedes?

Aki: eso es una historia muy larga – triste – pero ahora no importa tengo que hablar con mira

Alice: ok

Después de llegar al salón sonó el timbre como mason llego muy temprano aki no tubo tiempo para arreglar las cosas, en clase de matemática mason regaño varias veces a dan por comer en clase, después hubo clase con kazarina la cual regaño a la gran mayoría por estupideces, cuando acabo la clase llego linus el cual empezó con clase de química

Linus: ok chicos hoy veremos algunos enlaces

La clase pasaba lento, así que aki sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida (_Shun: Ja te lo dije aki: cállate no te metas)_ y si así seguía la iban a regañar

Ace:_ * ¿aki esta dormida?* _ace al confirmarlo coge un papel, lo hace bolita y cuando linus no lo ve se lo tira a aki la cual despierta y voltea a mirar ace

Aki: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Ace: no quería que te regañaran

Aki: gracias – suena el timbre todos salen menos aki y ace

Ace: ¿y ya sabes por que mira esta así?

Aki: * no le puedo decir que esta celosa por que le gustas* mmm si pero tengo que hablar con ella

Ace: yo te acompaño

Aki: NO eee yo sola

Ace: de acuerdo

Aki salió del salón buscando a mira pero por donde iba no la encontraba, en la zona verde, en las canchas, en la azotea pero nada se la había tragado la tierra, el descanso paso y algunas clases mas aburridas y llego la clase de música, el salón era uno de las mas grandes, estaba en el segundo piso, con muchos instrumentos, no tenia asientos así que se sentaban en el suelo.

July: ¿Dónde estará en profesor? – llevaban casi 10 minutos esperando al profesor

Aki: si donde estará – algunos minutos después un chico apareció, pero como entro de espaldas no se le vio el rostro algunos les causaba intriga pero a ace se le hacia familiar lo conocía de algún lado, una ves el profe acabo de organizar sus cosas se sentó en el escritorio y dijo

Soy Shun kazami y seré su profesor de música

Ace se quedo en shock nunca pensó que Shun fuera su profesor ni siquiera pensaba que fuera profesor, aki miraba a ace con una gotita, July tenia corazones en los ojos, Billy lo miraba con celos, pero Alice era otra cosa sintió como un calor recorrió su cuerpo, su corazón empezó a latir mas rápido, era un chico realmente lindo.

Por otra parte Shun se reía internamente por la expresión de ace, pero cambio cuando miro a una chica peli naranja, sentía la cálida mirada de esos hermosos ojos cafés, lo que hizo que se estremeciera por unos cuantos segundos pareció no reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo le dedico una amigable sonrisa lo que hizo que Alice se sonrojara

Shun: aaaa… pues…. Este…. Yo…. – balbuceada como un idiota

Aki ante esta reacción de su hermano se le hizo extraño, así que dirigió su mirada a donde el veía y para su sorpresa lo que encontró fue a ¿Alice?

Aki: no la puede estar mirando – susurro –

Pero si no era a ella que mas podría mirar para que se pusiera así

Aki: no le puede haber gustado o ¿si?

Cuando por fin Shun reacciono dijo

Shun: como veo que son un grupo un poco grande para encargarme yo solo me gustaría tener un ayudante ¿alguien sabe de música aquí? – y todos señalaron a Alice

Mientras Shun se dirigía hacia Alice pensaba *_que suerte* _ y le extendía la mano para que se pudiera levantar

Shun: dime ¿cual es tu nombre?

Soy Alice gehabich – con un poco de rubor –

Shun: Alice ¿Qué experiencia musical tienes?

Alice: pues toco el violín, guitarra y estoy aprendiendo flauta además se gramática musical

Shun: perfecto al final de clases hablamos ¿ok?

Alice: de acuerdo

Shun: muy bien y ahora todos díganme ¿Qué quieren tocar? Empecemos por – mirando una lista – ace

Ace: pues yo quería bajo

Aki: yo guitarra eléctrica

Mira: yo quiero violín

Billy: yo batería

Barón: yo también

Runo yo quiero guitarra acústica

Joe: yo también quiero guitarra acústica

July: yo quiero flauta

Alice: pues yo quiero piano

Dan: y yo quiero tocar el triangulo

Todos: ¿QUE?

Dan: si no demanda tanto esfuerzo

Shun: jumm, ¿tienes ritmo?

Dan: ¿Qué es eso? – y todos caen tipo anime

Shun: sabes te vas a demorar para aprender eso

Dan: ay no – suena el timbre –

Todos salen menos Alice

Shun: así que Alice como mi ayudante, cuando este muy ocupado en clase ayudaras a los demás

Alice: pero no se todo lo que quieren mis amigos

Shun: pero sabes la mayoría

Alice: está bien

Shun: también algunos días te quedaras ayudándome a planear algunas clases y al final organizaremos todo – Alice ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa estar con el se sentía extraño para ella había algo que no podía describir

Alice: de acuerdo – Shun sujeto a Alice de una mano y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla por lo cual Alice se sorprendió y una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo

Shun: ya te puedes ir – Alice estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar pero después de algunos segundos reacciono

Alice: hasta luego – Alice salió prácticamente corriendo del lugar, estaba totalmente roja y con un nuevo sentimiento en su interior, por otra parte Shun estaba feliz, sin palabras, toda su mente la ocupaba Alice y pensaba *_¿Por qué hice eso?*_ cuando por fin encontró una solución dijo.

Shun: creo que me enamore de Alice, pero si es mi estudiante….

**En otra parte**

Alice corría y corría sin rumbo fijo, tan rápido que choco con alguien

Aki: ¿Alice? Por que estas toda roja y…. ¿estabas corriendo?

Alice: aki…. _*necesito contarle a alguien* _¿tu me guardas un secreto?

Aki: claro – le empezó a contar lo que había pasado con Shun y como se había sentido

Aki: espera… ¿ESTAS DICIENDO QUE TE GUSTA MI HERMANO?

Alice: aki no se…espera ¿DIJISTE HERMANO?

Aki: upss…. Jeje si

Alice: ¡AKI POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE ERA TU HERMANO! – HISTERICA –

Aki: ya Alice cálmate

Alice: AKI COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME, DIME QUE NO LE VAS A DECIR NADA – ROGANDO –

Aki: Alice yo no le voy a decir nada, solo quiero que me digas si te gusta

Alice: no se…..

Aki: ¿?

Alice: apenas lo acabo de conocer, además es un profesor

Aki: bueno lo de "acabo de conocer" no importa yo te lo presento mas si quieres

Alice: ¡AKI!

Aki: bueno ya…. Y por lo de profesor…. Después pensare algo

Alice: gracias aki… ¡PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO NO ME PUEDO ENAMORAR DE EL!

Aki: _*uy que persistente* _¿y por que no?

Alice: pues porque….

Aki: eso pensé

Alice: jumm

Aki: Alice por que no mejor te calmas

Aki: si tienes razón me voy a casa

Aki: adiós

Alice: adiós

Aki:_* Ja a Alice le gusta Shun, vea pues y yo que pensé que era la mas inocente jajaja pero ahora lo que me preocupa es ¿Shun sentirá lo mismo? Siento mi hermano lo mas probable es que no…. jumm pero como se lo preguntare sin que sienta sospechas*_ - pensaba aki-

Ace:¡AKI!

Aki: aaaaaahhhhhh, ace por que me asustas así

Ace: llevo aquí como – mirando el reloj – 5 minutos

Aki: ¿a si?

Ace: si

Aki: y para que me necesitas

Ace: ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que Shun era profesor?

Aki: eee sorpresa

Ace: no creo

Aki: bien, quería ver tu expresión

Ace: Hp

Aki: y me vas a decir algo mas

Ace: si quería saber si habías arreglado todo con mira

Aki: no….. Sabes que ¿Dónde vive?

Ace: vas a ir

Aki: si

Ace: pues aquí es – dándole un papel –

Aki: gracias…. Mmm ace te puedo preguntar algo

Ace: claro

Aki: pu-pues ¿a ti te gu-gusta alguien? – ace ante esta pregunta se sonrojo ¿Por qué aki le preguntaba eso? Hace dos días que apenas la conocía pero sentía que le podía confiar como para contarle

Ace: si aki

Aki: enserio ¿Quién?

Ace: pero no le vas a decir a alguien

Aki: de acuerdo

Ace: mira –susurrando –

Aki: ¿Quién?

Ace: mira

Aki: ace no te oigo

Ace: ¡QUE MIRA! – GRITANTO –

Aki: pero era para mi solamente

Ace: y para que quieres saber

Aki: no curiosidad

Ace: no le vas a decir ¿verdad?

Aki: claro que no además te lo prometí

Ace: gracias y aaaa mi mamá quiere que vallas la próxima semana a almorzar

Aki: ok pero ya me tengo que ir

Ace: ok que te valla bien con mira

Aki: gracias

**En el parqueadero**

Aki: Shun ya llegue

Shun: bien vámonos – en el camino aki intentaba pensar en como preguntarle

Aki: y hermano, ¿como te parecieron mis amigos?

Shun: pues me parecieron interesantes y me divertí mucho cuando ace se dio cuenta que soy su profesor

Aki: mmm y ¿como te pareció dan?

Shun: se veía un poco por decir así… distraído

Aki: jaja si y dime ¿Cómo te parecía Alice? – Shun se puso un poco mas rojo de lo normal, y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro lo cual fue perceptible para aki

Shun: pues me pareció inteligente, responsable y muy linda *_dije lo ultimo en vos alta*_

Aki: ¿linda?

Shun: aaaa si linda mmm como tu

Aki: _* con que no me quieres decir eee tendré que pensar en algo mas* _ok me puedes dejar por aquí

Shun: ¿Por qué?

Aki: necesito ir a la casa de una amiga

Shun: ¿de quien?

Aki: no es a la de Alice, es a la de mira

Shun:_ *para que pregunte* _ok te veo en la casa

Aki: adiós

**Ace: me siento ofendido**

**Aki: ¿Por qué?**

**Ace: por que no me habías dicho que Shun era profesor**

**Aki: ay ace supera eso**

**Ace: ciento que no puedo**

**Aki: mientras a ace se le pasa la depre**

**Ace: ¡yo no estoy depre!**

**Aki: nnnoo… bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo **

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	6. nuevo problema

**Ace: por fin lo subiste**

**Aki: es que no se me ocurría nada**

**Ace: pero quedo bueno**

**Aki: a mi no me gusto mucho que digamos**

**Ace: aaaa ._.u**

**Aki: mejor empecemos**

**Cap. 6 nuevo problema**

Una chica peli negra iba caminando por la calles hacia la casa de mira, tenia planeado explicarle lo sucedido además, también pensaba en alguna forma de unir a ace y mira, los dos se gustaban y ¿Por qué no querer verlos felices?

Aki se detuve frente a una gran casa de un hermoso color café claro, la invadieron los nervios, no sabia exactamente lo que iba a hacer pero de cualquier modo lo iba a arreglar

Toco y algunos segundos después alguien abrió

Keith: si, hola aki

Aki: hola

Keith: pasa

Aki: gracias

Keith: y aki has venido por mira

Aki: si

Keith: deberías saber que esta un poco…. Enojada

Aki: si lo se por eso vine

Keith: pues le diré que viniste

Aki: no dile que vino una amiga

Keith: ok – Keith subió las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de mira toco la puerta y entro –

Keith: mira una amiga te busca

Mira: ¿Quién?

Keith: me pidió que no te dijera

Mira: vamos Keith dime

Keith: baja y descúbrelo - sale del cuarto y baja donde esta aki –

Mira: - suspira – esta bien

Mira: ok hermano ya baje…. ¿aki? ¿Tu que haces aquí?

Aki: solo vine a hablar

Mira: pues yo no quiero así que vete

Aki: vamos mira déjame hablar contigo solo un rato

Keith: mmm creo que yo mejor me voy vuelvo en un rato

Mira: pues dime rápido que yo no tengo tanto tiempo

Aki: esta bien seré directa… a mi no me gusta ace

Mira: por que crees que me importaría

Aki: por que se que te gusta

Mira: *_voy a matar a July*_ y…

Aki: entonces si te gusta

Mira: si que no estas entendiendo

Aki: y también vine a decir que yo no le gusto y que yo a el lo quiero pero como a un mejor amigo

Mira: si como si te creyera, siempre están juntos, ya fue a tu casa, no llevas ni un día y ya le gustas

Aki: ¡QUE YO NO LE GUSTO!... es mas ya me dijo quien le gusta pero no te diré por que no te importa ¿verdad?

Mira: bueno….

Aki: mira sabes que cree lo que quieras si estas enojada con migo ese es tu problema al fin y al cabo yo no te he hecho nada

Mira: espera – toma a aki de un hombro –

Aki: si…

Mira: yo no quiero ser así contigo solo que mis celos…

Aki: ok mira te entiendo…

Mira: ¿amigas?

Aki: claro

Mira: ahora que somos amigas je je ¿a quien le gusta ace?

Aki: no te puedo decir se lo prometí

Mira: aki…

Aki: no

Mira: ok esta bien si se lo prometiste

Aki: genial

Mira: mmm por cierto ¿Quién te dijo que me gusta ace?

Aki: - nerviosa – aaaa no este por ahí me dijeron

Mira: pero quien

Aki es tan importante

Mira: pues…_*si*_... no

Aki: gracias

Mira: este aki te puedo preguntar algo más

Aki: si dime

Mira: este ¿tu eres algo del profesor de música?

Aki: si ¿Por qué?

Mira: ¿SSSIII?

Aki: si es mi hermano

Mira: valla y cuando nos pensabas decir

Aki: cuando preguntaran

Mira: jumm

Aki: bueno mira me tengo que ir

Mira: esta bien mañana nos vemos

**Mientras tanto en casa de Shun y aki**

Un agradable silencio recorría toda la casa y una que otra ves se podía escuchar el sonido de los peses cayendo en el agua. Dentro un moreno se le podía ver recostado en la cama al parecer se encontraba un poco cansado y pensativo se le veía de lo mas tranquilo hasta que….. Un sonido proveniente de un celular interrumpió el silencio que reinaba allí se escuchaba la canción planetary como tono de celular

Shun: aki – hizo una mueca de fastidio por haber interrumpido su paz, se paro de mala gana cogió el aparato en sus manos y contesto –

Shun: ¡que!

¿?: ¿Aki?

Shun: no soy su hermano

¿?: Perdón Shun

Shun: _*genial estaba de lo mas relajado hasta que….. ¿Como sabe mi nombre?* _¿con quien hablo?

Con Alice

Shun: aaaaaahhhhhh

Alice: por que gritas

Shun: je je _*vamos piensa* _aaaa casi me caigo de la cama _*¿Qué?*_

Alice: ¿estabas durmiendo?

Shun: no

Alice: pues solo llamaba por aki pero creo que no esta

Shun: si no esta pero no se demora

Alice: gracias la llamo mas tarde

Shun: de acuerdo Alice, nos vemos mañana en clase

Alice: si, lo mismo adiós – cuelga –

Shun: pero que acaba de pasar – confundido –

**Media hora después**

Aki: ya llegue

Shun: ¡AKI! – Shun corre hacia aki, la abraza y le empieza a dar vueltas en el aire –

Aki: Shun por que estas tan feliz, que paso mientras me fui

Shun: - bajándola – acaso un hermano ya no puede abrazar a su hermana

Aki: jumm bueno me voy a mi cuarto

Shun: claro…. Aaaa aki ten – dándole el celular –

Aki: ¿Por qué lo tienes tu, se que le deje esta mañana pero que haces con el?

Shun: por que sonó y conteste

Aki: y quien llamo

Shun: Alice, dice que la vuelvas a llamar

Aki: aaaa ya se por que estas feliz

Shun: ¿por?

Aki: por que hablaste con Alice

Shun: claro que no

Aki: si claro

Shun: espera y veraz – Shun empieza a perseguir a aki por toda la casa, casi la alcanza pero ella se encerró en su cuarto –

Shun: esto aun no acaba

Aki: ay hermano haces que tu amor sea tan notorio… ahora si a llamar a Alice – marca el numero –

Alice: si

Aki: hola Alice

Alice: hola aki

Aki: ¿Por qué me llamaste ahora?

Alice: no se quería hablar con alguien

Aki: ¿y de que?

Alice: no se cualquier cosa

Aki: no se tal ves de un profesor…

Alice: aki como puedes decir eso

Aki: es de lo único que hablas

Alice: claro que no

Aki: a si y de que mas hablamos

Alice: pues….aaaa…. que tal…. Je je

Aki: ahí Alice…pues lo que tu quieres saber es que si a mi hermano le gustas ¿verdad?

Alice: para que miento sisisisi

Aki: ¿y ya?

Alice: pues claro

Aki: te diré mañana

Alice: que no aki espera….

Aki: adiós – cuelga –

**Con Alice**

Alice: no aki…. aagg por que…

**Al día siguiente**

Aki y Shun se levantaron temprano como de costumbre solo que esta ves aki no tenía sueño así que se puso a escuchar música, mira se disculpo con ace por su comportamiento, claro ace acepto no muy convencido de lo que pasaba y Alice no pudo dormir en toda la noche y cuando por fin lo logro ya se le estaba haciendo tarde

Alice: pero que hora es…. SE ME ESTA HACIENDO TARDE

Alice se arreglo lo mas rápido que pudo y salió corriendo rogando para que las clases no hayan comenzado pero fue mucho pedir para ella.

**En el cole**

Aki había bajado a buscar a Alice pero por ningún lado la encontraba incluso llego a pensar que no vendría por no decirle lo de Shun pero después de mucho caminar se encontró con ace, dan, mira y runo y como ya había sonado el timbre decidieron subir al salón

Aki:_ *donde estará Alice, se supone que ella estaba interesada en saber sobre Shun* _

Primera clase literatura

Jesse: el modernismo, época preciada

Aki: como es posible que a la primera hora den literatura para dormir

Jesse: que dice señorita kazami

Aki: yo nada profesor….

Jesse: jumm…. Kuso no se duerma en clase – pero demasiado tarde dan ya se había dormido, jesse se enoja tanto que le tira el libro que siempre lleva en la mano pero con tan mala puntería que le callo a barón –

Barón: pero profe yo si le estaba poniendo atención

Jesse: perdón leltoy, no fue mi intención que callera contra ti

Runo: y así quiere ser líder de lúdica

Jesse: ¡YA ESTAMOS EN CLASE! – tocan la puerta –

Jesse: aaaaaahhhhhh

Alice: perdón pero se me hizo tarde

Jesse: claro pase señorita gehabich

Alice: gracias

Jesse: ahora que por fin no nos van a interrumpir….

Mason: POR QUE GRITAN TANTO EN ESTE SALÓN

Todos: es jesse

Jesse: que…

Kazarina: CALLENCE EN DECIMO

Jesse: descuiden yo…

Anubias: DIOS PERO QUE PASA AQUÍ

Todos incluyendo a los profesores: es jesse

Jesse: pero…

Linus: JESSE POR FAVOR HAS SILENCIO

Shun: Y POR QUE GRITAN

Jesse: aaaaaahhhhhh ya me canse todos salgan de aquí – los hecha a todos del salón quedando el solo – por fin tranquilidad…. ahora donde quedo mi libro

Todos los chicos se fueron al patio y los profesores volvieron a los salones donde estaban dando clase

Aki: pero falta toda la hora vamos a estar en el patio sin hacer nada

Mira: ni tanto sabes podemos hacer cualquier cosa

Dan: sssiiiiii juguemos vóley

Todos: si

**Mientras tanto con Shun**

Shun: perdón pero es que fui a ver que pasaba

Fabia: no importa profe – si adivinaron Shun tenia clase con once y claro se preguntaran por que fabia esta tan amable con Shun pues lo que paso fue…

***Flashback* (Diez minutos antes)**

Buenos días clase soy su profesor Shun kazami

Todos: buenos días profesor – fabia se quedo mirándolo y al poco tiempo se formo una sonrisa en su rostro –

Fabia: chicas no les parece lindo el profesor

Lena: no te gusta o ¿si?

Fabia: y que si es así a ti te gusto el profesor mason

Lena: claro que no, a mí nunca me gusto

Todas: claro que si

Shun: - llegando – disculpen estoy dando clase

Fabia: si perdón no pasara mas

Shun: gracias

Fabia:… jumm no se les parece a alguien

Sellon: si a esa chica nueva de decimo

Maylene: serán algo – en ese momento se escucha un grito proveniente de otro salón –

Shun: que fue eso – llega linus –

Linus: el grito vino de este salón

Shun: no

Linus: donde fue

Shun: vamos a ver…. Chicos ya regreso – sale –

Fabia: _* jaja ese profesor se enamorara de mi*_

**Devuelta al presente**

Shun: ese grito fue en decimo…. Bien es todo por hoy ya pueden ir a su siguiente clase

Todos: hasta luego profesor – fabia se queda de última para hablar con Shun –

Fabia: hola profe

Shun: hola…..mmm…. Fabia ¿cierto?

Fabia: si

Shun: pues fabia necesitas algo

Fabia: no, yo solo me preguntaba si necesitabas un ayudante o algo así

Shun: aaaa fabia gracias pero ya tengo

Fabia: a si y quien – triste –

Shun: una chica de decimo se llama Alice

Fabia: a ok – se va enojada –

Shun: pero que le paso

Fabia caminaba por un amplio corredor del colegio e iba un poco mas enojada de lo normal

Fabia:_ * esa maldita de Alice como se atreve, no lleva ni un día el profesor aquí y ya esta de su ayudante, idiota* - _pensaba fabia –

De repente escucha unos ruidos provenientes del patio y mira por una ventana por la cual se ve un grupo de chicos de decimo y al poder identificar una pelinaranja bajo lo mas rápido que pudo

Fabia: ¡ALICE!

Alice: fabia por que gritas que te pasa

Fabia: ven – la sujeta de un brazo y se la lleva –

Fabia: quiero saber por que eres ayudante del profesor kazami

Alice: que acaso no puedo

Fabia: no

Alice: y por que no

Fabia: por que yo quiero estar con el

Alice: _*siempre me quieta todo* _estas diciendo que te gusta

Fabia: aaaa pues yo…. si me gusta y no me vas a decir que a ti no

Alice: pues no – mintió – pero sabes una cosa por mucho que lo intentes no vas a lograr que se enamore de ti

Fabia: a si ya veremos – se van las dos –

Siguieron las dos horas que faltaban para salir a descanso pero por alguna extraña razón Alice no le había preguntado nada sobre Shun a aki pero no le dio importancia así que se fue a la azotea

Aki parecía buscar a alguien con la mirada pero sintió que la tocaron por el hombro

Fabia: hola aki

Aki: aaaa hola fabia – fría –

Fabia: jumm tienes algo con migo

Aki: por que debería tenerlo

Fabia: no se algo que te incomode, o tal ve te contaron algo del pasado…

Aki: _*ahora que lo menciona yo no se que paso ellas* _no nada de lo anterior

Fabia: mmm te puedo preguntar algo más

Aki: si dime

Fabia: ¿tu eres algo del profesor de música?

Aki: _* ya lo vio* _si por

Fabia: si que eres

Aki: su hermana

Fabia: que suerte der hermana de el

Aki: si me divierte mucho

Fabia: y dime aki ¿el profesor kazami esta soltero?

Aki: ¡POR QUE PREGUNTAS ESO!

Fabia: aki no te alteres solo quería saber…. además me pareció guapo

Aki: pues para que sepas si esta soltero pero le gusta alguien

Fabia: pues eso se va a ver

Aki: ¿Qué? – en ese momento entra alguien a la azotea interrumpiendo la conversación de fabia y aki –

Ace: aki estas aquí… ¿estas con fabia?

Fabia: descuida ace yo ya me voy, adiós aki

Ace: desde cuando eres amiga de fabia

Aki: ella no es mi amiga

Ace: menos mal….

Aki:….. Ace cuando hablaba con fabia me pregunto que si no me había dicho nada del pasado

Ace: aki eso es mejor que se lo digas a las chicas

Aki: pero por que

Ace: pregúntales

Aki: esta bien pero me estabas buscando

Ace: aaaa si ¿Por qué mira se disculpo con migo al fin fuiste a su casa?

Aki: sip y lo arregle todo

Ace: y que tenia

Aki: eee cosas

Ace: vamos te cuento cosas mías pero no eres capas de contarme algo tu

Aki: ace de verdad no te puedo contar pregúntame algo mas pero eso no

Ace: sabes que tendré en cuenta eso

Aki: ¡que!

Ace: si…. Aki se me olvido Alice te esta buscando

Aki: - nerviosa – a si…..

Ace: si mejor la buscas

Aki: claro pero ace ve pensando en darle un detalle a mira

Ace: - sonrojado – ¡QUE!

Aki: si hazme caso – se va –

Ace: pero ¿Por qué?

Aki salió en busca de Alice y como de costumbre para las dos se chocaron en el camino y cayeron al piso

Alice: aki te estaba buscando

Aki: si eso me dijo ace

Alice: y bueno aki me vas a decir lo que quiero saber

Aki: claro Alice

Alice: de verdad dime

Aki: claro pues no me lo ha dicho pero como que si le gustas

Alice: en cerio gracias aki – la abraza tan duro que casi la deja sin aire –

Aki: Alice me muero

Alice: huy perdón

Aki: mejor vamos a clase

Alice: esta bien

El resto de las clases pasaron normal, dejaron tareas, practicaron sus lúdicas, fabia casi mata a Alice con una raqueta de tenis pero aki le partió una en la cabeza, las sancionaron…. no lo ultimo fue mentira jeje, solo lo quería decir

En la salida

July: y que van a hacer el fin de semana

Aki: nada

Runo: nada

Alice: nada

Mira: nada

July: pues las invito a una pijamada

Todas: ¡que!

July: si y en casa de mira

Mira: y por que en la mía

July: se me ocurrió

Runo: pues a mi me gustaría

Alice: a mi también

Mira: pero no le he preguntado a Keith

Keith: preguntarme ¿que? – llega con ace, dan, Billy, gus y joe

Mira: que vamos a hacer una pijamada en la casa

Keith: mira pues es que nosotros…..

Runo: espera…. Ustedes tendrán una

Dan: más o menos

Todas: o.0

Billy: verán veremos la final de beisbol en casa de Keith pero nos quedaremos a dormir

July: pues hacemos una pijamada mixta

Todos: NNNOOO

July: bueno pues ya solo decía

Keith: pues hacemos las dos en la casa y ya les parece

Todos: si

Mira: bueno pues nos vemos en mi casa mañana sábado

Todos: ok

**Shun: dos pijamadas en la misma casa**

**Aki: si tiene algo de malo**

**Shun: pues no…**

**Aki: este bien nos vamos despídete**

**Shun: esta bien si quieren dejar algún review, critica, idea, consejo será aceptado y yo me despido con un ¡adiós!**


	7. pijamada parte 1

**Aki: hola**

**Shun: ho… espera ya lo dijiste**

**Aki: si te gane**

**Shun: si solo por hoy**

**Aki: jeje bueno me voy**

**Shun: ¿a donde?**

**Aki: a la pijamada pero antes les quiero dar gracias a todos los que se toman un tiempo para leer este fic y los que dejan reviews**

**Shun: y por ultimo ESTE CAPITULO TIENE DOS PARTES así que…**

**Aki: BAKUGAN NO ME PERTENECE**

**Shun: BAKU… ME ESTAS QUITANDO LA PALABRA**

**Aki: jajaja si nos vemos**

**Shun: jumm ¡que empiece el fic!**

**Cap. 7 pijamada parte 1**

La tarde del viernes pasó rápido para algunos, otros hicieron tareas, pero uno comió y durmió todo el día y ya se imaginaran quien….

Todos pasaron buena noche, July madrugo por culpa de mira ya que fue su idea la pijamada y mas en casa de ella así que se pasaron toda la mañana arreglando su cuarto para la noche.

Ya todos habían llamado para decir que si iban a ir pero solo faltaba una persona.

Aki: entonces ¿Shun si me vas a dejar ir?

Shun: ¿A dónde?

Aki: a la pijamada

Shun: ¿Quiénes van a ir?

Aki: pues July, mira, runo, Alice, Keith, joe, dan, ace, Billy y gus

Shun: ¡TODOS EN UNA SOLA CASA Y SIN UN ADULTO!

Aki: si pero…..

Shun: pues

Aki: déjame terminar si estamos todos en la misma casa pero no en la misma pijamada

Shun: de todos modos no creo que….

Aki: vamos Shun sabes hace cuanto no socializo con mis amigos

Y era verdad después de los meses de sufrimiento que tuvo su hermana no era muy común verla con amigos así que Shun accedió

Shun: esta bien aki puedes ir

Aki: ¡enserio gracias hermano!

Shun: si lo se te lo mereces pero sabes que te llamare

Aki: de acuerdo

Así que aki llamo para confirmar su asistencia y después de un tiempo ya era hora de la pijamada y todos habían acordado estar allí a las 7

Shun: bien nos vemos mañana – dejándola en casa de mira –

Aki: adiós hermano – aki toca la puerta y le abre Keith –

Keith: hola aki….

Aki: hola Keith ya todos están aquí

Keith: no solo han llegado joe, Billy, Alice y July pero sube arriba están todas las chicas

Aki sube las escaleras y entra al cuarto de mira

Aki: hola chicas

Mira: hola aki

Aki: y que vamos a hacer en toda la noche

July: descuida tenemos que esperar a que todas lleguen

Aki: ok

Después de unos minutos se podía decir que ya la mayoría había llegado solo faltaban dan y runo que había acordado venirse juntos pero ya se sabia que iban a llegar por que a una cuadra de distancia de oía a runo gritar

Alice: creo que ahí vienen – mira va y abre la puerta antes de que los dos lleguen –

Runo: DAN COMO SE TE OCURRE TRAER ESO – LE DA UN GOLPE –

Dan: auch

Keith: ¿Qué trajo?

Dan: nada solo traje esto – dice sacando una botella de Black Russian –

Keith: ¡DAN IDIOTA COMO SE TE OCURRE TRAER ESO MISIQUIERA SOMOS MAYORES DE EDAD!

Dan: claro que…. es verdad – todos caen estilo anime –

Dan: bueno no importa solo….

Mira: nadie va a tomar de eso. – finalizo –

Dan: rayos

Billy: bueno ahora si ya va a empezar la final de beisbol así que vamos – Keith le quita la botella a dan, van a la sala y la dejan en una mesa cerca de ahí –

Mira: y nosotras nos vamos para mi cuarto – subiendo –

Aki: ahora si que vamos a hacer

Runo: no se…. Que tal contar historias

Mira: si esta bien

July: ¿y quien comienza?

Alice: que tal aki por ser la ultima en llegar de nosotras

Aki: esta bien pero que quieren que les cuente…

Alice: pues… a mí siempre me quedo una curiosidad…

Runo: ¿a si cual?

Alice: ¿Por qué aki dice que no puede enamorarse?

Mira: ¿aki dice eso?

Alice: si

Aki: no es que no pueda solo que… no quiero

Runo: ¿y por que?

Aki: pues…

July: vamos aki no nos tienes confianza

Aki: claro que les tengo… es mas les contare – todas se ponen en posición para escuchar a aki –

Aki: fue hace dos años….

***Flashback***

**Dos años antes…**

Se podía ver a aki de unos 14 años corriendo por las calles de parís un poco apresurada por que se le había echo tarde para ir al cole

Chico: vamos aki, corre mas rápido

Aki: no es tan fácil Ryu

Ryu el mejor amigo de aki, era un año mayor que ella en ese entonces el tenia 15 era más alto que aki, ella a poco y le llegaba a los hombros, delgado, de una piel blanca, un hermoso pelo rubio y unos lindos ojos café claro

Aki: Ryu ¿Por qué kohaku no nos llevo?

Kohaku hermano de Ryu de unos 18 años, alto, blanco, de pelo y ojos color negro como la noche

Ryu: por que mi hermano tuvo que ir a la universidad

Aki: y no nos pudo llevar antes

Ryu: aki deja de ser perezosa y corre más rápido

Aki: es lo que hago

Los dos estudiaban en el mismo colegio por que se conocían desde pequeños Y aunque no estaban en el mismo salón, hacían tareas juntos, Ryu le explicaba lo que podía a aki ya que ella nunca fue buena en las ciencias sociales, y aunque fueran grandes amigos aki sentía algo mas por Ryu aunque este no se diera cuenta pero lo que ella no sabia es que el sentía lo mismo.

Pero llego un día en que todo iba a cambiar especialmente para tres personas

Un día kohaku llego deprimido, triste, se le notaba que por algún motivo había estado llorando.

Ryu: hermano ¿pero que tienes?

Kohaku: termine con Aiko

Ryu: lo lamento hermano

Kohaku: ven vamos – lo toma de un brazo –

Ryu: pero a donde

Kohaku: ya lo veras – se subieron al auto de kohaku pero el parecía no tener un rumbo fijo al parecer lo único que quería era alejarse de la realidad pero después de unos minutos Ryu supo adonde quería ir –

Ryu: hermano no iremos a un bar ¿cierto?

Kohaku: pues claro que si – kohaku solo bebía cuando se sentía mal –

Ryu: claro que no, no iremos – pero demasiado tarde ya habían llegado y se apresuro a bajar lo más rápido que pudo –

Se estuvieron un largo tiempo ahí ya iban a ser las dos de la mañana, Ryu no tomo nada de alcohol y trato de convencer a kohaku para que se fueran pero kohaku simplemente no quiso estaba en un estado de embriaguez muy alto, ya no podía ni mantenerse en pie pero cuando por fin kohaku acepto irse quería manejar

Ryu: hermano no puedes manejar estas borracho

Kohaku: claro que….hip…. puedo

Ryu: hermano no…. – pero lo empujo se estaba poniendo agresivo así que obligo a Ryu a subirse, el camino fue peligroso kohaku parecía querer matarse no le importaba nada –

Ryu: kohaku por favor déjame manejar a mi nos vas a hacer matar

Kohaku: CÁLLATE RYU YO SE LO QUE HAGO

Ryu: ¡HERMANO SOLO ESCUCHATE NO SABES LO QUE HACES!

Kohaku: ¡QUE SI SE!

Ryu: HOHAKU TU… ¡CUIDADO!

Dos y media de la mañana marcaba el reloj de aki, todo en total calma en su casa pero su celular empieza a sonar.

Aki se levanta un poco soñolienta ¿Quién podría llamar a aki a esa hora era muy tarde?

Aki: si…..

Daniela: ¡AKI ERES TU! – Daniela mejor amiga de aki –

Aki: si dani pero que pasa por que me llamas a esta hora…

Daniela: ¡RYU ESTA EN EL HOSPITAL!

Aki: ¡QUE!

Daniela: SI VEN RAPIDO

Aki: PERO QUE PASA ¿POR QUE ESTA ALLA?

Daniela: IBA CON KOHAKU BORRACHO EN EL AUTO, SE PASO UN SEMAFORO Y TUBIERON UN ACCIDENTE

Aki: VOY PARA ALLA

Aki se cambio, y salió corriendo pero con cuidado de no ir a despertar a su abuelo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo para poder llegar al hospital que para suerte de aki quedaba no muy lejos de su casa.

Aki entro al hospital y lo primero que vio fue a Daniela y a kohaku sentados en un asiento

Aki: ¡DANIELA, KOHAKU! – Daniela fue corriendo a abrazarla pero kohaku ni se digno a mirarla

Daniela: AKI VE RAPIDO A LA SALA DE URGENCIAS RYU TE QUIERE VER Y ESTA MUY MAL

Aki sin dudarlo se fue corriendo a la sala de urgencias esta podía ser la ultima ves que viera a Ryu entro y lo vio acostado en una camilla.

Aki: ¡RYU! – fue corriendo para ver como estaba –

Ryu: A-Aki…. – con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban –

Aki: Ryu pero por que nadie te esta atendiendo puedes morir – histérica –

Ryu: Aki eso no im-importa…..

Aki: como que no importa no quiero que mueras…

Ryu: Aki ya no podemos hacer nada….

Aki: claro que si…..

Ryu: aki por favor escúchame… eres lo mejor que me paso en esta vida, solo nuca me olvides….. – aki ente estas palabras rompió en llanto verlo así simplemente no quería –

Aki: Ryu no digas eso… - llorando –

Ryu: - poniéndole una mano en la mejilla – aki nu-nunca te lo dije pero…. Te amo.

Aki por la declaración termino de romper en llanto ¿Cómo es que la persona que amaba se estaba yendo frente a sus ojos y lo peor no podía hacer nada?

Aki: Ryu yo también Te amo, pero no me dejes…..

Ryu: aki ya no hay na-nad que yo pu-pueda hacer – con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaron alzo un poco su cabeza y le dio un tierno beso en los labios de aki, se recostó y poco a poco la mano que tenia en su rostro fue cayendo hasta quedar muerto –

Aki: ¡NO RYU NO TE VALLAS QUÉDATE AQUI! – gritaba aki pero ya no podía hacer nada Ryu ya había muerto –

Aki callo al piso arrodillada, sus lagrimas caían sobre el piso frío de la habitación y lo único que tenia para consolarla era al pequeño abrazo de Daniela que había entrado y los recuerdos de toda una vida con Ryu….

**Dos meses después…**

Aki ya no era la misma desde la muerte de Ryu se había vuelto mas callada, ya no salía de la casa, no se le veía sonreír, sus amigas iban para animarla pero era en vano lo único que la animaba era poder hablar con su hermano que para lastima de ella se había ido a Japón.

Kohaku estaba igual o peor que aki ya ni la universidad le importaba, casi trato de quitarse la vida, pero al final decidió que era mejor seguir adelante, su actitud cambio demasiado se volvió frío y distante pero al fin y al cabo su hermano había muerto por su culpa y mas por una idiotez.

Los meses que siguieron no mejoraron para ninguno de los dos, y empeoraron mas para aki cuando su abuelo entro de urgencias por una complicación por el corazón que al mes perdió la batalla. Aki termino por entrar en un estado de depresión en el cual ninguno de sus amigos fue capas de sacarla ni siquiera Daniela.

Pero al final decidió que no podía quedarse así, recupero su antiguo estado y se fue a vivir a Japón con su hermano, pero por lo que tanto paso decidió no querer enamorarse más.

***Fin flashback***

Todas las chicas estaban llorando por la historia, aki trato de ser fuerte pero una pequeña lágrima se escapo de sus ojos incluso los chicos que entraron a mitad del relato por que era medio tiempo de partido estaban tristes.

Las chicas se inclinaron para darle un abrazo a aki era una tierna escena hasta que…. Dan estornudo y todas las chicas voltearon a ver ninguna sabia que los chicos estaban allí

Aki: desde cuando están allí – enojada –

Ace: este jeje…..mas o menos la mitad

Todas las chicas se enojaron se supone que era un momento privado de ellas

Mira: chicas…

Todas: listas – las chicas empezaron a tirarle almohadas a los chicos pero en especial a dan y le pegaron tan duro que callo por las escaleras

Dan: aaaaaahhhhhh – gritaba dan mientras caía por las escaleras –

Runo: para que se meten con nuestra pijamada

Aki: ustedes tienen una

Todos los chicos: lo nuestro no es pijamada

Todas las chicas: si claro – se encierran otra vez en el cuarto –

**9:00 pm**

Ya el partido había acabado y los chicos estaban hambrientos

Ace: tengo hambre voy a ver que hay de comer

Joe: si por favor que hambre

Ace fue a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador pero para sorpresa de todos no había nada

Ace: Keith acá no hay nada

Keith: ¿Cómo? Pero si hace poco…. Donde esta dan

Todos lo empezaron a buscar y lo encontraron debajo de la mesa comiendo

Gus: dan te comiste todo lo de la nevera

Dan: jeje….

Billy: dan eres un idiota – todos le empiezan a pegar a dan pero se detienen cuando suena el timbre –

Keith: quien será – habré y ve a un chico con unas pizzas –

Chicos: entrega – todos los chicos tenían estrellitas en los ojos, lo que pasaba era un milagro para ellos –

Mira: es para mí

Chico: aquí tiene

Mira: gracias – se va –

Keith: hermanita sabes cuanto te quiero verdad

Mira: no te voy a dar

Todos: ¿Por qué?

Mira: por que no – sube a su cuarto y los chicos le siguen pegando a dan –

Mira: jajaja saben los chicos están hambrientos

Alice: deberíamos darles mínimo dan se comió todo

Aki: si es verdad

July: claro que no

Runo: si July tiene razón

Mira: bueno a comer

**Con los chicos**

Dan: por favor déjenme de pegar

Ace: esta bien

Keith: y ahora que hacemos

Billy: yo que se dormir

Gus: que claro que no tan temprano además antes que las chicas

Joe: y entonces que hacemos

Dan: fácil juguemos verdad o reto

Todos: o.0

Dan: que…

Keith: pues si no hay nada más – entonces se sentaron en un círculo –

Joe: bueno y quien empieza – pero nadie quería empezar –

**Con las chicas**

Aki: tengo sed

Todas: igual

Runo: July ve por algo de tomar

July: claro que no

Aki: vamos ve

Alice: si rápido

July: no

**Con los chicos**

Keith: ¡QUE DAN YO NO ARE ESO!

Dan: vamos Keith solo un vaso

Keith: QUE NO

Dan: gallina

Keith: QUE DIJISTE, DAME ESO – dan había retado a Keith a que se tomara un vaso del Black Russian que había traído dan –

Keith se tomo todo el vaso de la bebida embriagante y después reto a dan a que hiciera lo mismo.

Habían servido en varios vasos el líquido de la botella, pero al poco tiempo dan y Keith se sintieron mal y salieron corriendo al baño y los chicos los persiguieron.

July se había dejado convencer por todas de ir a traer algo de tomar, bajo las escaleras sin ser vista por los chicos y en una mesita vio un montón de vasos con una bebida adentro, tenia un olor dulce así que le resto importancia y se llevo los vasos suficientes para todas.

Todos lo chicos siguieron tomando de esa botella pero por el tonto juego de los retos y las chicas no se estaban empezando a sentir bien.

Así que bajaron donde los chicos a decirles

Pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando bajaron… la botella de Black Russian de dan estaba vacía ninguna sabia como pero lo estaba

Joe: chicas – medio borracho – por que tomaron de la botella.

Mira: pero – media borracha también – nosotras no hemos tomado de eso

Dan: claro que si, se llevaron un mundo de vasos para arriba – las chicas se pusieron a pensar y tenían razón fue por culpa de July –

Chicas: July pero que hiciste

July: que pero….. Yo….. Que pasa…. Hola – decía July medio confundida –

**10:00 pm**

Ya no se sabia quienes estaban mas borrachos si los chicos a las chicas.

Ninguno estaba ya en sus cinco sentidos y los que menos borrachos estaban eran joe y gus pero para desgracia de ellos el alcohol les callo mal y se pasaron toda la noche vomitando

La mejor pijamada – grataba mira encima de una mesa –

Sssiiiiii – decía todo el mundo aplaudiéndole –

**Alice: en el próximo capitulo veremos que tantas idioteces aremos borrachos**

**Aki: creo que la pijamada no salió como esperábamos**

**Alice: que importa volvamos – decía borracha – **

**Aki: claro Alice te sigo nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

**¡Adiós!**


	8. pijamada parte 2

**Aki: y seguimos con la ter… que diga segunda parte de este capitulo**

**Todos: aki ven a la fiesta**

**Aki: ya voy, gracias por leer este fic que no se que es lo que hago – borracha – **

**Mira: ven aki – la jala de un brazo – **

**Alice: ¡Bakugan no le pertenece y que empiece el fic!**

**Advertencia: como los personajes en este capitulo están borrachos puede que hagan cualquier cosa.**

**Cap. 8 pijamada parte 2**

**11:30 pm**

Ya muy pocos estaban por lo menos en tres de sus cinco sentidos.

Joe y gus no aguantaron más y se quedaron dormidos en el piso del baño

Mira, ace, dan, runo y Alice prendieron un equipo y pusieron música a todo volumen, mira se subió encima de una mesa a bailar mientras los otros cuatro le aplaudían y también bailaban

Billy y July se habían puesto a pelear por quien sabe que en el segundo piso y gritaban tan fuerte que se oía por toda la casa

Aki se había encerrado en un cuarto oscuro en el cual la única luz que entraba era la de la luna que pasaba por una ventana del lugar, se sentó en una esquina del cuarto y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente sin razón aparente

Uno pensaría que Keith por ser el mayor seria el que mas controlado estaba, pero los que lo vieran dirían que de todos el que peor estaba era el, sentado en un sofá tomando lo poco que le quedaba en la botella y diciendo algunas incoherencias

**1:00 pm**

Ya nadie sabia lo que hacia.

Ace y dan se habían puesto a bailar porno subidos en la mesa y con poca ropa y los animaban Alice, runo y mira

Mira: ¡ace no sa-sabia que podias hacer eso!

Runo: ¡yo tampoco sabia eso de ti dan!

Mientras que con July y Billy la pelea ya había ido a otro nivel

July: ¡BILLY POR QUE DICES QUE SOY FEA!

Billy: YO NO HE DI-DICHO ESO

July: ¡PUES SI TANTO TE MOLESTA QUE SEA FEA VETE CON OTRA!

Billy: ¡PUES SABES QUE ESO ARE!

July: ¡QUE BILLY VETE A LA &%#...!

Billy: ¡CÁLLATE MAS BIEN VETE TU! – A July le ofendió tanto ese comentario que tiro a Billy por las escaleras y el golpe fue tan duro que callo desmayado –

July: JAJAJA – reía, no más bien gritaba July, pero tan exagerada fue que al voltearse se pego contra una pared y callo desmayada también –

**2:30 pm**

Ya solo quedaban mira, ace, dan, runo, Alice, aki y Keith despiertos.

Pero la fiesta de los primeros cinco se acabo cuando ace perdió el equilibrio y callo encima de mira quedando los dos desmallados, Alice se acostó en un sofá y quedo dormida, dan se tiro encima de la mesa y se durmió y runo corrió a Alice y se acostó a su lado.

**3:30 pm**

Ya solo estaban aki y Keith

Aki ya se había calmado un poco, pero seguía borracha y llorando.

Keith se puso a recorrer la casa vio el baño y estaban joe y gus, fue a la sala y vio a Alice y runo en un sofá, dan tirado en la mesa y si no fuera por que estaba borracho hubiera matado a ace por estar encima de su hermana, al pie de las escaleras vio a Billy medio muerto pero le dio importancia, y arriba de las escaleras estaba July tirada en el piso.

Keith solo quería recostarse en su cama pero ni eso podía, caminaba extraño y de ves en cuando se caía, se chocaba con las paredes pero quien lo culpa de todos fue el que mas tomo.

Paso por un pequeño estudio que había en su casa pero se detuvo cuando escucho algunos sollozos provenientes de ella.

Keith: pero que pasa…. – se pregunto y decidió entrar a ver que pasaba en el cuarto y cuando entro vio una chica tirada en un rincón del cuarto llorando –

Keith: quien es…. ¿aki?

Keith: A-Aki que tienes – le pregunto Keith pero no recibía respuesta alguna de ella preocupado Keith se sienta al lado de aki –

Aki: yo no te-tengo nada ke-Keith – decía aki pero a Keith no le convenció esa respuesta –

Keith: vamos aki no estarás llorando por que te acordaste de Ryu – pero fue mala idea decir eso por que solo consiguió que aki llorara mas –

Keith: perdón aki no fue mi inten…. – pero dejo de hablar cuando sintió unos brazos rodear su cuello –

Aki: si Keith me acorde de Ryu – decía aki –

Keith: vamos aki no creo que Ryu te hubiera querido ver así por el.

Aki: no es cierto.

Keith: vamos aki cálmate y mas bien ve a dormir – dijo mirándola de frente –

Aki: gra-gracias Keith – dijo también mirándolo de frente –

Por unos segundos se quedaron mirando, Keith no sabia si era por el alcohol pero empezó a sentir un calor en su cuerpo y algo parecido pasaba con aki, solo que a ella se le hacía notable, sus mejillas se comenzaban a poner de un color rojo.

Poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando, pero esto acabo cuando Keith decidió acortar la poca distancia que les quedaba.

Al principio aki se sorprendió un poco pero después se dejo llevar al fin y al cabo ella también estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Tras pasaba el tiempo los besos se ponían mas apasionados y Keith y aki se acercaban mas.

Keith fue a recostando a aki en el suelo de la habitación quedando en una posición muy comprometedora pero no se quedaron así poco a poco las manos de Keith fueron yendo bajo la blusa de aki y las manos de aki fueron acercándose a la espalda de Keith.

Cada ves se iba poniendo mas intenso el ambiente, ya ninguno de los dos quería seguir con solo carisias querían mas y estaban a punto de hacerlo cuando… suena el celular de aki.

Los dos pararon y casi por inercia aki contesto.

Aki: hola

Shun: aki soy Shun, espero no haberte despertado

Aki: ¿quien es Shun?

Shun: ¿Cómo que quien es Shun? pues quien va a ser tu hermano

Aki: ¿tengo hermano? – decía aki al parecer seguía un poco borracha –

Shun: aki ¿te sucede algo?

Aki: te llamo ayer

Shun: ¿te llamo ayer?

Aki: si – cuelga y tira el celular lo mas lejos posible –

Aki se a recostó en Keith colocando una de sus manos en su pecho y pocos minutos después se quedo dormida.

Keith también se acomodo y quedo profundamente dormido.

Por fin ya la "pijamada" se había acabado

**Al siguiente día**

**10:30 am**

Un rayo de sol se empezó a asomar por una ventana, lo cual hizo despertar a Keith.

Se sentó en el piso de la habitación, frotándose la cabeza con las manos, tenia un gran dolor de cabeza y pequeños y vagos recuerdos de anoche, pero uno en especial recorrió su cabeza en ese instante, el momento en que casi estuvo a punto de hacerlo con aki.

Un poco confundido por lo que pensaba movió su cabeza a un lado y ahí estaba aki dormida a su lado.

Una pequeña onda nerviosa recorrió a Keith.

Keith: no era un sueño… fue verdad – decía Keith un poco impresionado –

Aki se empezó a mover lo que provoco que Keith se asustara y saliera de la habitación.

Aki se despertó, frotaba sus ojos, aun tenía un poco de sueño, pero no se acordaba casi de nada de lo que había pasado anoche, un pequeño recuerdo apareció en su cabeza y era de ella llorando pero sin razón y que llegaba alguien a consolarla pero no se acordaba quien.

Sin ponerle mucha atención al recuerdo bajo para ver a los demás.

Abajo algunos empezaban a despertar, joe y gus aparecieron todos blancos mas de lo normal y con un gran dolor de estomago.

Alice y runo empezaron a despertar poco a poco con un semejante dolor de cabeza pero cuando se levantaron se sorprendieron.

Runo: ¿Alice ves lo mismo que yo?

Alice: si runo…..

Mira fue despertando pero sintió algo grande y pesado encima de ella decidió mirar y lo que encontró la dejo muy sorprendida además de violentamente sonrojada.

Era ace que solo tenia sus bóxers puestos (aki: Jajajaja ace: no te rías aki: pero es muy cómico) por que se paso toda la noche bailando porno.

Mira por verlo así lo empezó a mover muy fuerte para que despertara lo cual funciono.

Ace: aaaa que…. – decía medio dormido –

Mira: ¡ACE QUITATE DE ENCIMA! – gritaba mira –

Ace: pero que por….. – decía ace, pero al darse cuenta del por que mira le decía eso le dio tanta pena que se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo, tomo su ropa y se fue corriendo –

Ace: PERDON MIRA – gritaba mientras corría –

Mientras que con runo y Alice las dos estaban impresionadas por lo que veían, estaba dan también en bóxers dormido en la mesa.

Mira: chicas que…. – decía entrando pero también se sorprendió por lo que vio –. ay no el también.

Alice: quien mas estaba así

Mira: ace

Runo: pero que tanto paso anoche…

Dan: aaaa que hora es

Runo: dan estas en bóxers

Dan: no es cierto….bueno si

Runo: ¡DAN PONTE ROPA! – grito –

Dan: claro runo – dijo saliendo a correr – eee alguna de ustedes me pasa mi ropa – dijo este a lo que runo le tiro la ropa en la cara – gracias –

Mientras tanto un preocupado Keith bajabas las escaleras.

Mira: mmm ¿hermano que tienes?

Keith: aaaa… que yo nada hermanita – tratando de fingir una sonrisa –

Aki: buenos días

Alice: mmm ¿aki tu no hiciste nada anoche? – ante esta pregunta Keith puso atención –

Keith:_ *será que se acuerda*_

Aki: pues no que yo me acuerde

Keith:_ *no se acuerda*_

Aki: este alguien sabe donde esta mi celular

Keith: esta en el estudio

Aki: gracias – se va –

Runo: ¿Keith tu como sabes que esta allá?

Keith: este…. Yo… pues… me lo imagino ¿no?

Mira: si claro

Dan: y de que me perdí

Runo: ¡QUE GRACIAS A TUS IDIOTECES TODOS NO EMBORRACHAMOS ANOCHE!

Dan: que eso no es cierto

Runo: a si… ¿que hiciste anoche?

Dan: vimos la final de beisbol n_n

Runo: ¬¬ y ¿después?

Dan: jumm…. No me acuerdo – todos caen estilo anime –

Runo: es justo por eso ¡POR TU ESTUPIDA BOTELLA!

Dan: aaaa

Mira: pues para que sepas estuviste bailando porno con ace

Dan: ¡QUE!

Mira: si como lo oyes

Ace: esperen – llegando – yo con dan o…

Alice: separados

Dan: menos mal sino pensaría que ace me quiere violar

Ace: ¡QUE!

Dan: nada

**Con aki**

Aki había subido al estudio como le había dicho Keith y estaba buscando su celular y lo encontró tirado al lado de la pared.

Aki: 8.8 mi celular…. ¡TENGO DIEZ LLAMADAS PERDIDAS DE SHUN! – aki le maraca a Shun –

_Shun: ¡AKI!_

_Aki: aaaa Shun no me grites_

_Shun: aki que tanto hicieron a noche _

_Aki: nada por…_

_Shun: entonces por que parecías borracha_

_Aki: aaaa fue tu imaginación hermano – mintió – _

_Shun: si como no_

_Aki: en fin hermano ya me vas a recoger o ¿no?_

_Shun: que tal dentro de media hora_

_Aki: esta bien te veo luego_

_Shun: chao_

_Aki: chao_

Keith: lo encontraste

Aki: si gracias

Keith: este bien…..

Aki: Keith me puedo bañar mi hermano me viene a recoger

Keith: claro aki pero…..

Aki: ¿si?

Keith: de verdad no recuerdas nada de lo que paso anoche

Aki: no mucho solo me recuerdo llorando y que alguien me llegaba a consolar pero nada mas…

Keith: bien

Aki: pero ¿Por qué?

Keith: a no por nada – nervioso –

Aki: claro me voy a bañar

**30 minutos después**

Aki: vamos Alice no lo quieres ver

Alice: CLARO QUE NO

Aki: si como si te creyera, solo verlo y saludarlo no mas

Alice: no voy a saludar a Shun

Aki: vamos Alice

Alice: no

Aki: esta bien pero tú te lo pierdes

Alice: bien

Aki: vamos Alice

Alice: esta bien pero no me demoro

Aki: esta bien

Alice: y ya llego

Aki: no n_n

Alice: aaaa ._.u – pero se escucha que tocan la puerta –

Mira: yo abro

Shun: hola mira

Mira: hola profesor kazami

Shun: y ¿aki?

Mira: la voy a buscar

Shun: gracias – y mira se va a buscar a aki –

Mira: aki llego tu hermano

Aki: gracias ahora vamos Alice

Alice: no me arrepentí

Aki: ya no te puedes arrepentir vamos – la coge de un brazo y se la lleva a rastras a saludar a Shun –

Aki: hola hermano

Shun: hola aki y Alice

Alice: Ho-hola

Aki: hermano ya vengo tengo que ir aaaa…. Despedirme si a despedirme no tardo

Alice: ¡no que haces! – susurrando –

Aki: me voy – le responde susurrando y así quedaron solos Alice y Shun –

Alice: _*aki te voy a matar* _ - pensaba Alice hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos –

Shun: ¿Alice?

Alice: ¿si?

Shun: estas de acuerdo

Alice: ¿en que?

Shun: Alice no me estabas escuchando

Alice: pues a decir verdad no perdón

Shun: no importa

Alice: ¿y que me decías?

Shun: que si te parece bien que mañana te quedaras a ayudarme

Alice: si no hay problema

Shun: este bien… y ¿Cómo la pasaron anoche?

Alice: pues…_*no le voy a decir que nos emborrachamos*…_… pues jugamos, comimos pizza, escuchamos música sisi cosas así….

Shun: ¿y que tanto hizo aki?

Alice: pues…_* no se*_….. Lo mismo.

Shun: ¿y no hubo problemas con los chicos?

Alice: no no claro que no

Shun: en serio…. ¿Sabes creo que no me estas diciendo la verdad?

Alice: y por que debería mentirte

Shun: no se tal ves para ocultar algo…. – a medida en que avanzaba la conversación Alice se ponía mas nerviosa y Shun se iba acercando mas a ella –

Alice: no yo no te o-oculto na-nada

Shun: de verdad

Alice: cla-claro

Shun: te creeré por ahora…

Alice: o_o

Aki: listo hermano ya volví

Shun: esta bien vámonos

Aki: claro adiós Alice

Alice: adiós aki

Shun: adiós Alice

Alice: a-adiós Shu-Shun – aki y Shun se van a casa mientras Alice quedaba toda traumada –

**Aki: jajaja**

**Shun: ¿por que te ríes?**

**Aki: es que estoy viendo un video en youtube que me hace reír mucho**

**Shun: ¿y como se llama?**

**Aki: desocupe masivo**

**Shun: de verdad**

**Aki: si y si quieren saber de que trata pueden ir a esta página pero es un poco grosero, son varios así que no solo vean este y es de Colombia**

**.com/watch?v=942G6vbtqWA&feature=related**

**Shun: bueno… nos despedimos esperamos que les halla gustado el capitulo y por ultimo ¿reviews?**


	9. tristeza y felicidad

**Aki: ¡estoy tan feliz!**

**Shun: wow tú ¿feliz?**

**Aki: ¡si!**

**Shun: el apocalipsis**

**Aki: SHUN IDIOTA ¿POR QUE NO PUEDO ESTAR FELIZ?**

**Shun: no es que no puedas es que… Es raro.**

**Aki: olvídalo…**

**Shun: jajaja me gusta arruinar tu día**

**Aki: jumm si sigues así te are algo malo**

**Shun: 0.0 mejor me callo… BAKUGAN NO LE PERTENECE**

**Aki: ¡que empiece el fic!**

**Cap. 9 tristeza y felicidad**

Después del extraño y dramático fin de semana que tuvieron los chicos ya era lunes y se encontraban en el cole

**En once**

Todos se encontraban tirados en el suelo casi muertos en el pasto del patio ya que Anubias los tenia haciendo ejercicio hasta que lo llamaron y los dejo solos.

En una banca se encontraban Keith y gus hablando.

Gus: que cansancio

Keith: …

Gus: ¿Keith que piensas?

Keith: …

Gus: KEITH

Keith: gus por que me gritas…

Gus: estas muy pensativo

Keith: si…

Gus: ¿en que piensas?

Keith: en aki…

Gus: ¿y por que en ella?

Keith: ¿en quien?

Gus: en aki

Keith: aaaa por lo que paso…

Gus: ¿y que paso?

Keith: ¿de que?

Gus: AAAA KEITH EXPLICAME BIEN QUE FUE LO QUE PASO CON AKI

Keith: gus…

Gus: Keith si no me quieres decir no importa

Keith: no gus esta bien te voy a decir

Gus: de acuerdo – y como le dijo Keith le conto lo que había pasado en la pijamada –

Gus: ¡QUE CASI HACES QUE CON QUIEN! – gritaba histérico gus –

Keith: gus cállate – decía tapándole la boca – pero ella aun no se acuerda…

Gus: ¿y cuando le piensas decir?

Keith: no le pienso decir

Gus: Keith como lo le vas a decir además si se acuerda….

Keith:….

Gus: ¿Cómo vas a quedar frente a ella?

Keith: gus no le quiero decir…

Gus: a ver Keith pongámoslo así… ¿Cuándo se acuerde y te quiera hablar que aras?

Keith: supongo que ir al extranjero no es una opción...

Y gus cae tipo anime

Gus: Keith idiota habla con ella

Keith: esta bien gus…

Gus: ¿Cuándo?

Keith: al final de clases

Gus: ok – decía un gus sintiéndose superior pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que desde que comenzaron a hablar un chica los había estado escuchando –

Fabia: - detrás de unos arboles – _*valla de todo eso es capas Keith…. Pero a el no le gustaba Alice y viceversa… pues ahora me toca a mi*_ - pensaba fabia con un plan en su mente –

**En decimo**

Todos se encontraban presentando una evaluación de sociales con kazarina, al parecer tos se encontraban relajados por la evaluación pero una en especial tenia cara de terror no entendía nada estaba segura de que lo iba a perder

Aki: Dios por que tenia que ser de sociales…. No podía ser de química a algo así eso si lo entiendo – decía aki alterada –

Kazarina: bien se acabo el tiempo entreguen

Aki: NNNOOO – decía aki que no había respondido nada –

Kazarina: señorita kazami entrégueme su evaluación

Aki: no 5 minutos más – rogaba –

Kazarina: no – dice quitándole la hoja –

Aki: lo perdí, lo perdí, lo perdí,

Ace: aki que te pasa

Aki: no entendí nada

Alice: y por que no me dijiste que te explicara

Aki: ¿Quién iba a saber que era sorpresa?

Ace: buen punto

Alice: no te preocupes seguro en el próximo te va mejor

Aki: Ja

Ace: y con esa actitud lo quiere ganar

Aki: cállate

Kazarina: bien chicos salgan a descanso mañana les entrego sus evaluaciones – dice saliendo del salón –

Alice: vamos aki

Aki: no adelántense tengo que ver a mi hermano

Alice: ok

Aki: no quieres venir

Alice: NO

Aki: esta bien

Alice, ace y los demás salieron y quedaron de verse el la zona verde mientras que aki iba a ver a su hermano

Aki: Shun – decía aki entrando al salón de música –

Shun: hola aki

Aki: hermano que salón más desordenado – decía mirando por todas partes –

Shun: ¿me quieres ayudar a ordenarlo?

Aki: claro que no

Shun: ahora que lo menciono…. Aki hoy me quedo hasta tarde limpiando el salón

Aki: ¿con Alice?

Shun: si…. Tu te qui….

Aki: no es necesario ustedes dos pueden solos…. espera…. Y ¿me voy caminando?

Shun: je je si….

Aki: no importa….

Shun: gracias aki

Aki: espero me lo sepas recompensar después

Shun: claro y como que….

Aki: como no regañarme por evaluaciones perdidas….

Shun: ¿perdiste algo?

Aki: yo no he dicho eso pero me tengo que ir con mis amigos adiós – dice saliendo –

Shun: me oculta algo….

Aki bajo donde sus amigos los cuales la esperaban.

Aki: hola ya llegue

Mira: que bien

Aki: ¿y que hacen?

Barón: pues estábamos jugando básquet ¿te unes?

Aki: claro

Ace: ¿aki puedo hablar contigo? – le pregunta en susurro ace –

Aki: dime – le dice también en susurro –

Ace: te quiero mostrar algo pero aquí no…

Aki: que

Ace: vamos – dice llevándosela a mitad de partido y sin que nadie se diera cuenta –

Una vez arriba en el salón ace la da una hoja a aki

Aki: que es esto – dice mirándola – es… es… una carta para mira

Ace: si – decía apenado – léela

_Mira:_

_Hace mucho que te quiero decir_

_Lo importante que eres para mí_

_Desde aquel día en que te conocí_

_Mi mundo empezó a existir_

_El sentimiento que tengo,_

_El deseo que siento,_

_Es tenerte a mi lado_

_Aunque cueste demasiado_

_Y puede que mi actitud_

_Demuestre lo contrario_

_Yo te quiero decir que_

_Te Amo…._

_Att:….._

Aki: ace estar hermosa…. No sabia que escribieras así pero…. por que no la firmaste

Ace: no pude… me dio miedo…

Aki: _*pero…. Tampoco le cambio la letra* _y como se la piensas dar

Ace: pues…. Quería que tú se la dieras

Aki: me parece muy valiente que lo hagas tu…. ¡¿QUE YO!

Ace: si aki por favor

Aki: ace….

Ace: vamos dásela

Aki: ¿y como?

Ace: no se como quieras pero no le digas que es mía

Aki: esta bien…. ¿Tienes cinta?

Ace: ¿si por?

Aki: le pegare un pedazo…. Listo.

Ace: que aras

Aki: ya veras adiós – dice yéndose –

Aki le había puesto un pedazo de cinta a un lado para pegársela a mira cuando no viera pero esta vez la suerte no la acompañaba por que estaba con todos los demás

Aki: *_valla ahora como lo are*_ pero suena el timbre para acabar el descanso

Aki se va corriendo para que no vean la carta que tenia en la mano y llega al salón donde todavía esta ace

Ace: ¿esta rápido la entregaste?

Aki: no alcance apenas baje sonó el timbre para irnos se la entrego

Ace: ok

Linus – llegando – ¿y los demás?

Aki: ya no tardan

Linus: muy bien ¿aki me puedes ir dibujando esto en el tablero?

Aki: claro profe

Después de empezar las clases se podía ver a ace un poco nervioso y varias veces se había arrepentido de entregarle la carta pero aki no lo dejo de cualquier modo se la iba a entregar.

En la salida aki corría para encontrar a mira la cual la encontró

Aki: ¡mira!

Mira: aki ahora estoy un poco ocupada me puedes decir mas tarde

Aki: ¿Qué pasa?

Mira: necesito al profesor mason

Aki: aaaa pues espero que te valla bien – dice dándole golpes en la espalda –

Mira: gracias aki mas tarde hablamos

Aki: este bien – se va corriendo –

Mira: pero que tiene….

Aki corría por toda el cole tratando de buscar a ace pero no lo encontró así que pensó que mejor se había ido por la pena.

Así que aki decidió ir a su casillero a dejar algunas cosas en el

Aki: si que fue largo día – cerrando la puerta de su casillero –

Keith: hola aki

Aki: hola Keith no te había visto

Keith: no importa…. Puedo hablar contigo

Aki: sobre que…

Keith: sobre lo que paso en la pijamada…

Aki: pero no paso nada yo solo hice nada más que llorar

Keith: eso no es del todo cierto

Aki: ¿a que te refieres?

Keith: tú dejaste de llorar cuando alguien te llego a consolar…

Aki: si lo se pero no me acuerdo quien fue

Keith: pues…. Fui yo…

Aki: fuiste tu…. Pues gracias pero…. ¿que pasa?

Keith: que cuando te llegue a consolar…. Pues nos besamos…

Aki: que cla-claro que no….

Keith: si además casi pues….

Aki: espera nada de lo que dices puede ser verdad – decía alterándose –

Keith: espera aki…. – decía acercándose a ella –

Aki: no…. – pero pequeños y vagos recuerdos llegaban sobre lo ocurrido lo que hizo que aki se alterara mas –

Keith: aki yo….

Aki: no Keith no te acerques… - tratando de apartarlo con las manos –

Keith: aki no hagas eso – pero en un descuido Keith tomo las manos de aki apretándolas un poco fuerte y quedando solo a centímetros de su rostro –

Aki: ke-Keith me lastimas – decía refiriéndose a las manos –

Mientras tanto Alice se había ido a la biblioteca del cole antes de reunirse con Shun necesitaba unos libros para una tarea.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando se encontró con alguien.

Fabia: hola Alice – decía con cierto rencor en su voz –

Alice: ¿fabia tu que haces aquí?

Fabia: solo te venia a decir que tu ya no le gustas a Keith

Alice: por que dices eso

Fabia: por que a el le gusta aki

Alice: si como si te creyera fabia

Fabia: no me crees pues entonces por que no vas a casillero de aki a ver que esta pasando

Alice: fabia por favor deja de ser mentirosa además si a aki le gustara ya me hubiera dicho

Fabia: pues al parecer no la conoces tanto

Alice: fabia mejor vete

Fabia: vamos que acaso te da miedo ir a ver que esta pasando

Alice: no vete ya me estas hartando

Fabia: te da miedo

Alice: sabes que – dijo dejando caer los libros encima de una mesa – voy a ir pero solo para que veas que no me da miedo

Fabia: _* que tonta* _ve pues….

Alice: hp

En otra parte con Keith y aki

Aki: Keith por favor suéltame – sus manos le dolían y unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos –

Keith: aki no llores

Aki: Keith suéltame

Keith: aki por favor quiero que entiendas…. que no cambies con migo por eso.

Aki: Keith….

Keith: aki prométemelo….

Aki: te lo prometo… - poco a poco fue soltando sus manos y sus lágrimas dejaron de aparecer y envés de eso aki le dio un tierno y cariñoso abrazo a Keith el cual fue correspondido –

Lejos de aquel lugar donde no se podía escuchar nada se encontraba Alice viendo toda la escena que se había formado y simplemente fabia tenia razón a Keith le gustaba aki y lo estaba comprobando con sus propios ojos y como a poco su semblante fue cambiando a uno de tristeza y sus ojos empezaron a aguarse.

Alice no quería seguir viendo así que simplemente se fue corriendo llorando por que el chico que le gustaba no sentía lo mismo.

En otro lugar fabia se reía endemoniadamente por dentro definitivamente de todo lo que había hecho de todo esto era lo mejor así que se fue a su casa feliz.

Alice corría por el cole llorando y decidió irse a la azotea

En un salón Shun se encontraba organizando todo pero estaba preocupado ¿Dónde estaba Alice? Se supone que le había dicho que se debía quedar hoy a ayudarle pero por ningún lado aparecía.

Ante esto Shun decidió salir a buscarla a ver si la encontraba, recorrió toda la zona verde, su salón de clases, en las canchas e incluso el busco en algunos corredores pero no la encontraba.

Cansado decidió ir a la azotea como ultima esperanza pero cuando abrió hay estaba sola llorando en una esquina con sus hermosos ojos rojos de tanto llorar y un camino de lagrimas que recorrían toda su cara.

Shun: ¿Alice pero que te paso? – preguntaba Shun pero no recibió respuesta alguna de ella, preocupado fue y se sentó al lado de ella –

Shun: ¿Alice estas bien?

Alice: Shun… ¡SHUN! – grito ella a mas no poder y lo abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo, su voz se oía quebrada, y de verla así a Shun le daba tristeza ¿Por qué lloraba una chica tan linda como ella?

Shun: Alice dime por que estas así….

Alice: Shun es que….

Shun: vamos Alice cuéntame tienes toda mi confianza

Alice: gracias Shun…. pero lloro…. Por Keith.

Shun: po-por Keith – dijo Shun un poco desilusionado –

Alice: si yo no le gusto…

Shun: y a ti te gustaba….

Alice: si….

Shun: Alice vamos no llores… el simple hecho de que no le gustes no da para ponerte así…. puedes estar triste pero no me gusta verte así….

Alice: Shun…. de verdad te importo….

Shun: cla-claro Alice…. Yo te quiero mucho… - decía un poco nervioso Shun –

Alice sintió un calor dentro de su cuerpo había dicho que la quería y que le importaba y un sentimiento de alegría la recorrió

Shun solo podía ver que con su sinceridad había logrado alegrar a Alice y sacarle una pequeña sonrisa, esas que tanto le gustaban.

En un pequeño descuido Shun también sonrió, estaba tan distraído con Alice que cuando reacciono sintió unos labios posarse sobre los suyos.

Era Alice que lo estaba besando.

Al principio Shun quedo sorprendido estaba besándola pero fue cediendo al fin y al cabo ella le gustaba aunque no fuera correcto.

El beso termino cuando la respiración de los dos se acabo Alice se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho por lo cual se paro a salió corriendo

Shun: ¡espera Alice! – pero cuando salió de la azotea ya no estaba por ninguna parte ella ya se había ido –

Shun: por que te fuiste – se lamentaba –

Al poco tiempo Alice llego a su casa un poco confundida por todo lo que había acabado de pasar, tristeza por Keith, algo de enojo por aki, pero sobre todo se encontraba feliz por que había besado a Shun pero ahora ¿como seria capas de volverlo a ver a la cara?...

Alice: pero que hice….

**Aki: Aawww ¡por fin!**

**Ace: pero no era lo que todos esperaban**

**Aki: exacto jaja**

**Ace: pero que mente la tuya…**

**Aki: cállate ace**

**Ace: bueno ya como sea…**

**Aki: jaja ¡espero que les halla gustado el capitulo!**

**Ace: dejen algún review si les gusto y si no igual**

**Aki: **

**Ace: bueno nos vemos en otro capitulo**

**Aki: adiós**


	10. novios

**Aki: ace se fue… Shun no esta… Alice desapareció… estoy sola…**

**Dan: no yo hoy estoy contigo**

**Aki: es casi igual…**

**Dan: ¿entonces quieres que me valla?**

**Aki: no no mejor empecemos**

**Dan: ok… ¡Bakugan no le pertenece! Y ¡empecemos el fic!**

**Cap. 10 novios**

Shun: ya llegue – dijo haciendo acto de presencia en la casa pero nadie le respondió –

Shun: ¿aki? – Y empezó a buscarla pero al parecer ella no se encontraba aunque decidió ir a buscar al jardín –

Y allí estaba ella al parecer meditando al lado del lago

Shun: ¿desde cuando aki medita? – susurro –

Aki: te puedo escuchar todo… además estuve mucho tiempo sola con el abuelo en Francia tenia que hacer algo y se puso a entrenarme.

Shun: ¿te enseño arte ninja?

Aki: si fui como tu remplazo cuando te fuiste

Shun: jajaja

Aki: y me vas a acompañar o me vas a dejar meditar

Shun: no hermanita te acompaño – dijo sentándose al lado de aki, al fin y al cabo necesitaba olvidarse de algunas cosas aunque sea por un momento –

En ese mismo momento pero en otra parte de la ciudad una chica de pelo naranja llamada mira se encontraba cambiando de ropa pero algo llamo su atención

Mira: ¿pero que es esto? – vio algo en su blusa del cole, lo cual recogió y abrió –

Lo empezó a leer y se le formo una sonrisa en la cara, le pareció una linda carta pero por que no la habían firmado.

Mira: pero…. Yo conozco esta letra…. Es de…. ¿ace? – hablo por un momento ilusionada pero ella misma se bajo el autoestima – si… como si el me hubiera querido escribir esto – dijo bajando la cabeza – pero supongo que preguntar no hace daño – en un instante recupero la felicidad –

**Al día siguiente**

En la común bolita del grupo de decimo al parecer faltaban algunas personas.

Dan: ¡hoy apenas es martes! – gritaba algo agobiado –

Runo: y que se supone que hagamos adelantar el tiempo

Dan: jumm se debería poder

Joe: ay dan…

Mira: ¡chicos! – acabando de llegar –

Barón: hola mira

Mira: ¿aquí no esta ace?

July: no se supone que viene contigo

Mira: hoy no quiso

Billy: yo no le he visto

Mira: - suspiro – lo esperare aquí – dijo sentándose –

Mientras tanto alguien en un pasillo del cole parecía estar metiendo libros en su casillero

Aki: ¿Por qué vine hoy? – Pregunta que alguna vez en su vida harán los estudiantes –

Pero un moreno de ojos ámbar se acercaba corriendo por el pasillo

Shun: ¡aki!

Aki: Shun pero que…

Shun: ¿Alice vino?

Aki: no la he visto pero tal ves si ya llego esta en el patio pero….

Shun: gracias – dijo volviendo a correr por el pasillo –

Aki: cada vez es mas extraño – dijo volviendo a su actividad –

Fabia: - llegando - valla veo que tu hermano tiene prisa

Aki: si recuerda que es un profesor tiene cosas que hacer – uso eso como una excusa –

Fabia: y dime aki ¿Cómo están las cosas con Keith?

Aki: ¿Qué? – dijo mirándola confundida –

Fabia: si los vi muy felices abrazados ayer

Aki: si pero…

Fabia: y no fui la única

Aki: ¡QUE!

Fabia: si Alice también los vio

Aki: A-Alice

Fabia: y no se puso feliz

Aki: ¿pero ella como se dio cuenta?

Fabia: ¿tu que crees?

Aki: ¡tú le dijiste!

Fabia: claro y supongo que debe estar enojada contigo

Aki: ¡fabia pero que hiciste!

Fabia: solo le mostré la realidad – dijo lo más calmadamente posible –

Aki: ¡PERO NISIQUIERA SABES QUE PASO!

Fabia: claro que si, se todo lo que paso en la pijamada

Aki: pero como…

Fabia: yo se todo…

Aki: puede que sepas pero no sabes la realidad de las cosas

Fabia: sabes deberías dejar de hablarme así

Aki: ¡O QUE!

Fabia: te ganaras a una enemiga… y no sabes lo que soy capas de hacer…

Aki: no crees que con lo que acabas de hacer es suficiente prueba

Fabia: aki vete arrepintiendo de…

Aki: ay fabia en lo que ami concierne… ¡TU Y YO YA SOMOS ENEMIGAS!

Fabia: no sabes lo que acabas de hacer…

Aki: ¿segura?... – dijo yéndose y dejando sola a fabia –

Fabia: muy pronto empezara tu tortura…

Después de la pelea de fabia y aki sonó el timbre anunciado el comienzo de las clases.

Al parecer iba a ser un día más raro de lo normal.

**En decimo**

Kazarina: aki ten – era la evaluación que habían presentado el otro día –

Aki: l-lo perdí – decía viendo un gran 1 en su hoja –

Kazarina: si y fue la única, mañana le are la superación

Aki: y con quien se supone que estudie…

Kazarina: joe

Aki: ah

Kazarina: si joe es el mejor de mi clase

Aki: gracias

**En once**

Se encontraban en química en el laboratorio al parecer estaban haciendo un experimento con algunos elementos.

Keith se encontraba trabajando con un poco de metano, su labor era lograr que este elemento llegara a metanol pero fue interrumpido por cierta chica que odian.

Fabia: odio a tu novia

Keith: ¡que yo no tengo novia! – dijo dejando caer casi todo al piso –

Fabia: claro que si

Keith: fabia deja de decir incoherencias…. ¿Además no tendrías que estar trabajando con el potasio?

Fabia: si échame de aquí… solo te diré que tu novia ya es mi enemiga

Keith: ¿fabia de quien estas hablando?

Fabia: aagg… ¡DE AKI QUE ACASO NO ES TU NOVIA!

Keith: ¡QUE!... ¡ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA!

Fabia: si di lo que quieras de aquí al descanso ya todos lo sabrán…

Keith: ¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS!...Espera…. ¿Por qué supones que somos novios?

Fabia: tendré que explicarlo dos veces…

Keith: si… ¿dos veces?

Fabia: si le "explique" a aki…. Además lo digo por lo que vi ayer.

Keith: ¿que viste?

Fabia: a los dos abrazados

Keith: Ja y por eso supones que somos novios

Fabia: además de los que paso en la pijamada – eso si que dejo helado a Keith ¿Cómo sabia ella? Pero si lo pensaba bien era normal que ella lo supiera –

Keith: ¿Quién mas lo sabe?

Fabia: por ahora nadie pero con un mensaje puedo hacer que medio mundo lo sepa en diez minutos

Keith: espera has lo que quieras pero a aki no…

Fabia: wow la debes de querer mucho

Keith:…

Fabia: sabes por ahora no are nada pero en cualquier momento puede cambiar – dijo yéndose –

Un desilusionado Keith dejo caer su experimento haciendo que todo quedara arruinado…

Keith: no...

**Unas horas después (descanso)**

Al parecer Alice no había venido al cole y no se sabia noticia de el por que.

En el cole ace se encontraba escondiéndose le daba pena encontrarse con cualquiera pero si no se encuentra con nadie no habría tema así que se encontró con mira que lo andaba buscando

Mira: ¡ACE! – el al escuchar su nombre sintió que se moría y mas por la persona que lo había llamado –

Ace: Mi-Mira

Mira: ¿ace que tienes?

Ace: yo na-nada

Mira: mmm… ace te puedo decir algo

Ace: dime

Mira: es que ayer por la tarde…

Ace:_ *lo vio, lo vio, lo vio* _ si…

Mira: me encontré esto – le entrega la carta –

Ace: pero….

Mira: esta es tu letra – señalado –

Ace: je je si mira esa es mi letra….

Mira: ¿tú me lo hiciste?

Ace: eee mira yo… - pero mira bajo la cabeza pensando en como se había hecho tantas ilusiones y ace se sintió mal así que se armo de fuerzas para poder decírselo – si yo te la hice y todo lo que escribí es verdad.

Mira de golpe alzo su cabeza con los ojos como platos de verdad estaba admitiéndolo

Mira: ¿Qué?

Ace: si como lo oyes… hace mucho que te quiero decir que… me gustas

Mira: ace de verdad…

Ace: si

Mira: ace tú… tú también me gustas…

Ace: y me gustaría preguntarte… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Mira: ¡PUES CLARO ACE! – dijo dándole un abrazo –

Pero ace la tomo de la cintura haciendo que mira se sonrojara un poco y dándole un lindo beso en los labios lo cual mira correspondió y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de ace.

Mira: ace me quedo una duda…

Ace: ¿cual?

Mira: si ayer no te me acercaste… ¿Cómo hiciste para pegarme la carta?

Ace: es que me daba pena dártela… así que convencí a aki.

Mira: aaaa por eso me dio golpes en la espalda

Ace: ¿ah?

Mira: no importa después le agradezco…. Ahora vamos a decirles a todos.

Ace: de acuerdo – dijo yendo a buscar a los demás –

Mientras tanto aki buscaba a joe desesperadamente.

Aki: ¡JOE EN DONDE ESTAS!

Y por casualidad gus pasaba por ahí

Gus: esta en la biblioteca vengo de allá

Aki: GRACIAS GUS

Y aki fue a la biblioteca en busca de joe el cual estaba sentado leyendo un libro.

Aki: joe

Joe: ¿aki tu en la biblioteca?

Aki: si si raro pero te necesito

Joe: ¿Qué?

Aki: necesito que me expliques sociales mañana tengo superación y la profesora kazarina me dijo que tu me podías ayudar.

Joe: claro no hay problema

Aki: gracias

Diez minutos después

Aki: joe no entiendo nada

Joe: pero te lo estoy explicando de la manera mas fácil ¿Qué no entiendes?

Aki: todo

Joe: aki no llores – dijo dándole un reglazo en la frente lo que provoco lo que una línea roja cruzara su frente –

Aki: de donde sacaste una regla – frotándose la frente –

Joe: eso no importa mira te lo puedo explicar así….

Chica: aaaa disculpen…

Joe: hola chan

Chan: hola joe y hola… -dijo mirando a aki –

Aki: hola soy aki

Chan: yo soy chan lee

Joe: ¿y dime chan que necesitas?

Chan: joe me puedes ayudar con unos libros

Joe: claro ya voy déjame terminar con aki

Chan: ok adiós

Aki: adiós

Joe: bueno aki espero que lo que te explique te sirva y aki… échate agua en la frente se te esta poniendo mas roja

Aki: si por que nadie me pego un reglazo pero gracias por explicarme

Joe: nos vemos en clase

Aki: ok –dijo viendo irse a joe y chan pero por que chan desviaba la mirada y se ponía roja cuando joe la veía – _*no le gustara o si*_

Bueno será una incógnita.

Así que aki recogió sus cosas y fue al patio de la escuela pero en el trayecto se encontró con alguien

Keith: ¡AKI!

Aki: Ke-Keith hola

Keith: ¿que tienes en la frente?

Aki: aaaa me pegaron con una regla pero eso no importa.

Keith: ¿quien fabia?

Aki: no fue joe…. Pero hablando de fabia…

Keith: si sabe lo que paso…

Aki: pero ¿tu como sabes?

Keith: tu como crees fabia no se queda callada también me dijo

Aki: pero ella no piensa decir ¿cierto?

Keith: no estoy seguro…

Aki: Keith…

Keith: ya pues solo no la molestemos por un rato…

Aki: ya no es tan fácil… digamos que ya soy su enemiga

Keith: si eso ya lo se por eso mismo no hay que molestarla

Aki: - suspiro – de acuerdo

Keith: ok ¿te acompaño al patio?

Aki: gracias

Los dos bajaron y buscaban a sus amigos pero al parecer July estaba gritando

Aki: ¿pero que pasa?

July: ¡QUE MIRA Y ACE ALFIN SON NOVIOS!

Keith: ¡QUE!

Ace: si Keith veras soy novio de mira…. Tu nos dejaras verdad – Keith miraba con nerviosismo pero atrás de ace estaba su hermana con una cara de perrito lo cual decía que los dejara –

Keith: jumm claro por que no

Mira: ¡GRACIAS HERMANO!

Y así más o menos pasó el día, siguieron clases normales, salida normal y aki esperaba a Shun.

A lo lejos venia Shun un poco deprimido había buscado a Alice en vano, necesitaba arreglar las cosas con ella pero no había venido.

Aki: hermano pero que tienes te ves mal

Shun: no aki no tengo nada

Aki: hermano te conozco ¿Cómo me vas a decir que no tienes nada?

Shun: aki no…

Aki: ¿tiene que ver con Alice no?

Shun: que…

Aki: si lo digo por que ayer venias deprimido y hoy que la buscabas y te diste cuenta que no estaba te pusiste igual.

Shun: valla que deducciones

Aki: uh

Shun: pues si tiene que ver con ella

Aki: ¿y que paso?

Shun: no te puedo decir…

Aki: y es que acaso diré

Shun: te diré por que quiero que vallas a hablar con ella…

Aki: si…

Shun: yo… yo… yo… yo…

Aki: ¬¬ Shun dime ya

Shun: nos besamos…

Aki:…..

Shun: ¿aki?

Aki: ¡por fin!

Shun: ¡que!

Aki: no nada…. Yo te hago el favor de hablar con ella.

Shun: pero…

Aki: si si le digo que mañana valla al cole y cosas así tu ve a casa.

Shun: pero…

Aki: después me recoges yo que se….

Shun: pero…

Aki: bueno nos vemos…

Shun: aagg como sea…

**En casa de Alice**

Alice no había ido al cole por que simplemente no quería ver a su profesor le daba pena y después de lo que había hecho menos así que saco la excusa a su abuelo de que estaba enferma y no quería ir.

Así que su abuelo le creyó.

Toda la mañana estuvo pensando en sus sentimientos los cuales ya tenía en claro y había tomado una decisión pero el timbre de su puerta sonó así que bajo a abrir…

**Aki: ¡a casa de Alice!**

**Shun: aki no vallas a hacer nada de lo que te arrepientas**

**Aki: claro que no antes estaré orgullosa**

**Shun: no estoy seguro**

**Aki: aagg ya lo veras en el próximo capitulo**

**Shun: eso veremos**

**Aki: bueno ¡adios!**


	11. me gustas

**Aki: ¡hola!**

**Shun: ¬¬**

**Aki: ¿qué?**

**Shun: ¿no ibas a casa de Alice?**

**Aki: estas desesperado.**

**Shun: CLARO QUE…**

**Aki: no importa ya me voy**

**Shun: pero ok… ¡Bakugan no le pertenece! **

**Aki: ¡empecemos el fic!**

**Cap. 11 me gustas**

Aki: ¡ALICE! – dijo dándole un gran abrazo a esta –

Alice: ¿aki? – Apartándola un poco –

Aki: si

Alice: pasa – así que aki entro el la casa de Alice y la guio hasta la sala donde las dos se sentaron –

Aki: ¿Alice estas sola?

Alice: si mi abuelo esta en su laboratorio

Aki: aaaa y Alice ¿Por qué no fuiste al cole?

Alice: veras aki tenía que pensar….

Aki: ¿en que?

Alice: en varias cosas pero principalmente en Shun.

Aki: a si…. Por el beso…

Alice: Q-QUE COMO SABES.

Aki: m-mi hermano me dijo pero…

Alice: me gusta… - dijo mirando a otro lado –

Aki: ¿Qué?

Alice: S-Shun me gusta…

Aki: Alice pero se lo tienes que decir a el no a mi

Alice: aki yo no soy capas

Aki: Alice – la susodicha volteo a mirarla – si mi hermano tuviera novia me gustaría que fueras tu.

Alice ante este comentario se sonrojo

Alice: ¿aki pero que dices?

Aki: en verdad… ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

Alice lo dudo por unos minutos pero al final se decidió.

Alice: lo intentare

Aki: SIIII

Alice: gracias aki por ayudarme

Aki: de nada Alice – dijo parándose y haciendo una pose triunfal lo que le causo gracia a Alice pero un recuerdo de fabia la desanimo _*supongo que debe estar enojada contigo *_ -

Aki: Alice…

Alice: ¿si que pasa?

Aki: tu… tu… estas enojada con migo

Alice: ¿parezco enojada contigo?

Aki: no…

Alice: bien pregunta resuelta

Aki: _*pero por que fabia me dijo eso* _pero lo estuviste cierto…

Alice:…..

Aki: por algo que paso con Keith….

Alice: si pero al final decidí que no debería estar enojada por eso…

Aki: pero…

Alice: además Keith me gustaba pero….

Aki: yo no sabía que…

Alice: me gustaba pero eso ya no importa si el te quiere a ti no importa

Aki: yo no…

Alice: pero Shun…. no se hay algo en el que me gusta… pero yo no estoy segura de gustarle.

Aki ¡ALICE!

Alice: ah

Aki: esta bien si ya no estas enojada con migo no importa pero ahora si lo que te hace feliz es Shun habla con el.

Alice: ^^ eso are

Aki: entonces nos vemos mañana

Alice: si adiós aki – dijo dándole un abrazo –

**Horas después…**

Aki: ¡ya llegue! – se dirigió a su cuarto un poco cansada –

Shun: aki

Aki: hola

Shun: y hablaste con ella…

Aki: _*solo me busca para esto* _si…

Shun: ¿y te dijo algo del beso?

Aki: si pero eso le vas a tener que hablar TU con ella.

Shun: aki por favor.

Aki: Shun ya eres un adulto eso resuélvelo tu

Shun: esta bien pero solo dime algo

Aki: ¿Qué cosa?

Shun: ¿Cómo esta por el beso?

Aki: feliz

Shun: o.0 ¿de verdad?

Aki: si ahora déjame descansar un rato camine mucho para poder llegar

Así que Shun Salió del cuarto de aki un poco confundido ¿de verdad esta feliz? Pero si era así por que no fue ella al cole.

Shun: supongo que después de todo si tendré que hablar con ella – dijo esbozando una sonrisa –

**Al día siguiente**

Aki: odio sociales – decía presentando otra ves la evaluación –

A lo lejos se podía ver a joe riéndose de las expresiones de aki, mira, ace y barón estaban hablando animadamente, dan estaba dormido, runo regañándolo, July le copiaba una tarea a Billy mientras el le decía lo importante de hacer las tareas y Alice tenia la mirada perdida en una de las ventanas.

Pero por fin descanso así que todos salieron.

Joe: y aki ¿Cómo te fue?

Aki: ¬¬ joe como crees.

Joe: ^^ jaja mal.

Aki: jumm – dijo alejándose de el y acercándose a Alice –

Aki: Alice estas lista

Alice: no

Aki: pero me dijiste que ibas a hablar con el así que ve

Alice: no me arrepentí ve tu

Aki: no la que tiene que hablar con el no soy yo

Alice: pues yo no iré

¡ALICE! – se escucho un grito a través del pasillo.

La dueña de aquel nombre se quedo paralizada y mas al saber quien era el portador de esa voz.

Si era Shun que se había salido del salón a buscar a Alice y justamente la había encontrado.

Shun: ¿Alice puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Alice: e-esta bi-bien – respondió con dificultad –

Alice caminaba detrás de Shun por los desolados pasillos del colegio y se dirigían al salón de música.

En el camino ninguno de los dos hablaba ni se miraban hasta que por fin llegaron al salón.

Ya estando los dos en aquel lugar Shun decidió hablar.

Shun: Alice te llame por que quería hablar del…

Alice: beso….

Shun: si….

Alice: Shun yo…. Te bese por que…. Al decirme que te importaba tal ves…. mal interprete las cosas…

Shun: Alice… tu no mal interpretaste nada…

Alice: ¿ah?

Shun: la verdad es que tu me importas demasiado, eres lista, linda, amable y la verdad es que tu…

Alice: yo… - decía Alice esperanzada –

Shun: tu… aunque no sea lo correcto…. Tú me gustas…

Alice: Shun… yo…

Shun: y a decir verdad… me gustas desde la primera ves que te vi – dijo acercándose cada ves mas a Alice quedando a centímetros de ella –

Alice: Shun… tu…. – pero no pudo terminar ya que unos cálidos labios la callaron –

Alice correspondió el beso profundizándolo un poco más y rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Shun y el rodeo la cintura de Alice con sus brazos pegándola más a su cuerpo.

Pero por falta de aire se tuvieron que separar pero aun abrazados Alice hablo.

Alice: Shun…. tú también me gustas mucho.

Shun: Alice estoy feliz de que sientas lo mismo pero…. – dijo separándose y dejándola de abrazar – no podemos estar juntos.

Alice: si los profesores no pueden estar con una estudiante….

Shun: lo se pero igual te quería decir lo que sentía.

Alice: gracias Shun… pero creo que mejor me voy – dio la vuelta para irse –

Shun: no espera – dijo tomándola de una mano – te propongo algo…

Alice: ¿que?

Shun: te propongo que… ¿seamos novios por un tiempo?

Alice: pero no podemos…

Shun: en secreto

Alice: ¿pero y si nos descubren?

Shun: si lo sabemos guardar bien no creo que nadie se de cuenta…. Entonces que dices…

Alice: pues…. Si me lo pides bien….

Shun: ^^ ¿Alice te gustaría ser mi novia?

Alice: ¡Shun si quiero! – dijo esta emocionada abrazándolo y se volvieron a unir en un tierno beso –

**Mientras tanto en la zona verde**

Al parecer ese día era una de los mas aburridos por que nadie quería hacer nada, estaban todos acostados en el pasto cubiertos por una gran sombra de un árbol, el cielo estaba gris y al parecer en cualquier momento podría llover incluso ya se estaban haciendo presentes algunas gotas pequeñas que caían en el rostro de los presentes.

La pereza los mata no –dijo una voz reconocida para todos era Keith que llegaba con gus –

Mira: ¿hay algo mejor que hacer?

Gus: a decir verdad no

Barón: entonces no digan nada

Keith: vale ya… solo venia a preguntar ¿Quién de ustedes representa a su salón?

Todos se sentaron mirándolo confundido.

Ace: aun no lo hemos escogido

Gus: de verdad nosotros ya tenemos

July: ¿así y quien?

Keith: adivina – dijo señalándose a si mismo –

Dan: ¿gus? – como siempre con sus comentarios idiotas lo que hizo que Keith callera estilo anime y a gus le apareciera una gota tipo anime –

Gus: ^^U no dan es Keith

Dan: a que bien te felicito n_n

Keith: gracias dan

Aki: ¿Cómo así que representas al salón?

Keith: veras…. Por salón escogen a un estudiante, el propone ideas, hace llegar la información, lo ayuda, cosas así

Aki: ya y nosotros cuando lo escogemos

Gus: eso lo hacen con Anubias

Dan: ¡y que esperamos! – y a todos se les forma una gotita –

En eso suena el timbre lo que hace que todos suban al salón pero a lo lejos se ve a Alice bajar así que aki corre a ver como le había ido.

Alice venia con una gran sonrisa, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y además de eso se le podía ver muy diferente a como estaba por la mañana.

¿Podía ser mas obvio?

Aki: ¡Alice!

Alice: aki tenías razón

Aki: ¿me vas a contar?

Alice: claro – así que esperaron un poco a que los demás se alejaran y decidieron ir por otra parte –

Aki: y bien dime

Alice: aki tenias razón yo le gusto a Shun

Aki: Aawww enserio

Alice: si jeje

Aki: ¿y que mas paso?

Alice: jumm no te voy a decir

Aki: aaaa Alice vamos dime

Alice: no

Aki: yo no le diré a nadie de verdad

Alice: supongo que te diré por que igual te enteraras por tu hermano

Aki: SI….

Alice: pues… somos novios

Aki: ¡QUE!

Alice: lo seremos por un tiempo pero la idea es que nadie se de cuenta

Aki: yo les ayudare a que nadie se entere todo sea por los dos

Alice: ^^ bien vamos a clase de pronto se preguntaran donde estamos

Una ves discutido el tema se encaminaron al salón el cual todavía Anubias no había llegado y el salón estaba en una gran recocha

Dan: ¡YO QUIERO REPRESENTAR AL SALÓN!

Todos: ¡NO!

Llega Anubias

Anubias: chicos por favor siéntense

Joe: ¿profe vamos a elegir representante?

Anubias: si justo por eso vine y ¿a quien le gustaría?

Dan: ¡YO!

Todos incluyendo a Anubias ¡NO!

Dan: ¿Por qué?

Runo: ¡POR QUE EL AÑO PASADO LO HICISTE Y FUIMOS EL PEOR SALÓN!

Dan: eso fue el año pasado

Runo: ¡NO IMPORTA!

Anubias: bueno alguien mas

July: ¡bueno entonces yo!

Todos: no mejor alguien mas

Anubias: como nadie de los que quiere sabemos que lo hace bien…. ¡postulemos a alguien!

Pero ninguno quería ya todos habían tenido experiencia y nadie la quería repetir acepción de dan y July pero ellos en especial lo hacían mal.

Todos se miraban confundidos a quien podrían postular pero entre todos con las miradas se pusieron de acuerdo

Todos: ¡AKI!

Aki: ¡QUE!

Mira: si de todos solo faltas tu

Aki: si claro

Ace: si veras…. En primero fue barón, en segundo fue joe, en tercero le toco a runo, luego en cuarto le siguió mira, en quinto fui yo, en sexto Alice siguió y además fuimos el mejor grado, luego en séptimo fue Billy, luego en octavo July acepto y por ultimo en noveno fue dan que por cierto fuimos el peor salón.

Aki: ¿eso es verdad? – todos asintieron incluyendo Anubias –

Alice: ¿entonces que dices aceptas?

Aki: pero….

Joe: vamos aki lo aras bien

Aki: bueno esta bien

Todos: SIII – gritaban todos para apoyar a aki, pero al mismo tiempo por que uno se salvaba por tener que repetir –

Anubias: muy bien iré a decir ya vuelvo

Después de un tiempo de clases las pequeñas gotas que caían se fueron agrandando convirtiéndose ahora si en lluvia toda la ciudad era nublada con un gran manto de nubes grises, se sentía el frio pero gracias a Dios ya era hora de irse.

En los pasillos había todavía estudiantes que salían del laboratorio y por ellos caminaba una chica la cual llego a un salón.

Alice: pensaste que me iba a ir sin despedirme… - decía captando la atención de un peli negro –

Shun: a decir verdad nunca lo pensé – dijo volteándola a mirar –

Alice: menos mal por que te hubieras equivocado – caminaba hacia el escritorio donde se encontraba –

Shun: así que ya te vas

Alice: tengo que llegar temprano a casa

Shun: pues será mejor que te vallas ya…. Pero no antes de despedirte – decía tomándola de la cintura y dándole un apasionado beso –

Alice: te veo mañana….

Shun: claro…

Alice salió del salón y Shun se sentó en su escritorio no llevaba ni cinco minutos de irse y ya la extrañaba.

En otra parte aki se encontraba sentada en una banca esperando a que Shun se dignara a salir pero ya se imaginada por que no salía.

Por el frio que tenia, aki se había puesto una chaqueta y un gorrito de lana verde que le había dado su hermano se estaba empezando a sentir sola cuando.

Keith: ¿aki no te has ido? – pregunto este apareciendo de un momento a otro atrás de aki lo que le causo miedo –

Aki: ¿tú tampoco te has ido?

Keith: por que me devolví por unos libros ¿y tú?

Aki: espero a mi hermano

Keith: al profesor kazami

Aki: si…

Keith: pues te puedo acompañar un rato…. si quieres.

Aki: gracias – y este se sentó al lado de aki mientras veían la lluvia caer –

Keith: escuche al profesor Anubias decir que representabas a tu salón…

Aki: a si pero fue mas bien por decisión de los demás…. Pero no me incomoda

Keith: entonces mañana te quedas en la reunión

Aki: ¿Cuál reunión?

Keith: mañana nos reuniremos los profesores y todos los elegidos para discutir algunos temas.

Aki: que aburrido

Keith: jaja y así mas o menos es todo el año.

Aki: ay no… - se lamentaba aki, ya entendía por que nadie quería volver a repetir –

De repente una corriente de aire los golpeo haciendo que el gorrito de aki saliera volando.

Aki: no…. – decía viendo al gorrito alejarse –

Keith: descuida yo voy por el

Aki: no espera te mojaras

Keith: no importa – decía parándose y yendo a recogerlo –

Después de unos segundos Keith volvió con el gorrito en sus manos y obviamente mojados los dos.

Keith: ten aki – decía entregándoselo –

Aki: mira llegaste todo mojado

Keith: si pero te devolví tu gorrito – dijo mostrando una sonrisa –

Aki: si gracias….

Keith: de nada… - decía temblando un poco por el frio que hacia, se había mojado además de que seguía empapado y algunas gotas bajaban por su cuerpo –

Aki: estas temblando de frio por eso no quería que te mojaras – decía aki un poco enojada y con la manga de su chaqueta empezó a secarle las mejillas –

Keith: aki ya te dije que no me importa – decía quitándose la mano de aki de su rostro con una de el –

En ese momento aki pudo apreciar los hermosos ojos que tenia Keith, nunca se había dado cuenta de que eran de un lindo color azul cielo, y que además de eso la tenían hipnotizada.

Algo parecido pasaba con Keith, al quitarse la mano de aki de su rostro y juntarla con una de el, podía sentir el calor que esa chaqueta le daba, y sus ojos, esos ojos color ámbar que tenia su propio brillo y calidez aquellos que también lo hipnotizaron.

Keith: A-Aki

Aki: Ke-Keith

Decían cada uno inclinándose hacia el otro pero…

Shun: ¡aki ya nos vamos! – dijo apareciendo de un momento a otro –

Del golpe Keith y aki se separaron un poco rojos por lo que iban a hacer.

Keith: creo que me-mejor me voy…. Adiós aki

Aki: de acuerdo a-adiós Keith

Los dos tomaron caminos diferentes dejando a un demasiado confundido Shun en la mitad.

Shun: ¿pero que paso? – se pregunto mientras caminaba atrás de aki –

Keith se fue al auto, se le había olvidado completamente que ahí estaban mira y ace

Mira: ¿hermano por que te demoraste tanto?

Keith: ya te dije fui por unos libros

Ace: pero te demoraste mucho solo por eso

Mira: si además estas todo mojado

Keith: no importa ya estoy aquí

Mira: ¿hermano te paso algo cuando te fuiste?

Keith: cl-claro q-que n-no

Ace: ok si tu dices

Para Shun y aki el camino estuvo lento ninguno de los dos se hablaba pero Shun decidió acabar con eso

Shun: ¿aki que tienes estas rara desde la salida?

Aki: yo no tengo nada….

Shun: como tu me dijiste una ves… te conozco se cuando tienes algo

Aki: yo no dije así

Shun: lo se pero lo acomode a mis palabras

Aki: enserio no tengo nada….

Shun: jumm

Aki: mas bien dime ¿estas feliz por que eres novio de Alice?

Shun: ¿Cómo sabes?

Aki: Alice me conto pero descuida no diré nada

Shun: pues a decir verdad estoy demasiado feliz

Aki: eso me alegra hermano _*solo espero que sepas lo que haces*_

Shun: bien llegamos

Aki: por fin….

**Aki: ¡Shun ya estas con Alice!**

**Shun: si lo se**

**Aki: espero no lo eches a perder**

**Shun: claro que no**

**Aki: ^^ bueno sin nada más que decir**

**Shun: solo que dejen reviews**

**Aki: ¡adiós!**


	12. rumores

**Shun: ¡hola!**

**Aki: valla si que has estado feliz…**

**Shun: claro**

**Aki: que bien**

**Shun: bueno… ¡Bakugan no le pertenece!**

**Aki: ¡empecemos el fic!**

**Cap. 12 rumores**

En la tarde y la noche que siguió no hubo demasiados cambios en el clima, la única diferencia es que empezaba a hacer un poco mas de frio.

Las grandes y densas nubes cubrían el cielo dejando imposible la visibilidad de la luna o el sol.

Al día siguiente

Las canchas y la zona verde se encontraban totalmente mojadas ya que aun se encontraba lloviendo.

Así que los estudiantes se dirigían a sus salones a esperar el comienzo de las clases.

En decimo ya todos habían llegado, mira y ace se encontraban sentados en el escritorio del profesor al parecer haciendo planes para la tarde, dan y barón se encontraban comiendo atrás del salón por si alguien llegaba no los vieran, Alice y joe comparaban algunas tareas, runo, July y Billy estudiaban para un examen de química que tendrían ese día, y aki estaba sentada con los ojos cerrados escuchando música.

Si típico salón los que estudian, charlan, no hacen nada… el día prometía ser relajador pero las apariencias engañan.

Keith: hola – dijo entrando en el salón con gus –

Mira: ya me preguntaba donde estaban

Gus: ¿Por qué?

Ace: ustedes pasan más tiempo aquí que en su salón

Keith: es más agradable

Gus: ¿Por qué estudian runo, Billy y July?

Ace: tenemos examen mas tarde

Gus: ustedes no piensan estudiar

Mira y ace: no

Mientras esta conversación Keith se había ido a ver a cierta persona

Keith: hola aki – dijo sin obtener respuesta alguna –

Mmm – pero vio el problema, no la escuchaba por que tenia audífonos –

Así que en un movimiento Keith le quito los dos

Aki: ¿uh? …

Keith: hola – decía sentándose al frente de ella –

Aki: Keith hola ^^

Keith: ¿que escuchas?

Aki: una banda que me gusta my chemical romance

Keith: escuchas a Gerard Way

Aki: si ¿tu también lo oyes?

Keith: no es malo

Aki: jeje

Keith: jumm – dijo mirando la cabeza de aki –

Aki: ¿que?

Keith: otra ves con ese gorrito

Aki: me gusta

Keith: ayer casi me enfermo por eso

Aki: yo no te dije que fueras por el y te mojaras

Keith: ¿y así me agradeces habértelo traído? – así que se paro y le quito el gorrito a aki –

Aki: regrésamelo

Keith: quítamelo

Así que aki alzo sus brazos intentando quitárselo cosa que Keith también hizo quedando a una altura considerable el gorrito, por mucho que lo intentara era inútil Keith era mucho mas alto que ella.

El resto de los chicos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para poner atención a esta escena cómica que se había formado.

Mira: gus

Gus: mmm

Mira: ¿Cuál fue la verdadera razón por que vinieron?

Gus: a decir verdad… Keith fue el que insistió en venir

Mira: ya veo…

Gus: ¿Por qué?

Mira: es que – volteo a mirar a Keith – es raro verlo así…

Gus: ¿como?

Mira: tan infantil…

Gus: claro que…

Aki: ¡KEITH REGRESAMELO! – decía corriendo por el salón –

Keith: ¡ALCANSAME! – corría tratando de huir de aki –

Mira: ¬¬ ¿decías?

Gus: nada…

Cof cof – se escucho a alguien en la puerta lo que hizo que todos voltearan a ver que era y que aki y Keith dejaran de correr –

Fabia: no se si escucharon el timbre pero hace 5 minutos que por lo menos nosotros estamos en clase

Gus: claro… mejor vamos Keith

Keith: ten aki – le entrego el gorrito – adiós

Aki: adiós

Así que los dos susodichos salieron del salón seguidos por una fabia con una extraña sonrisa… ¿qué pensara?...

Jesse: ¿se puede saber donde estaban ustedes dos?

Gus: perdón profe estábamos en decimo

Jesse: esta bien siéntense

Entonces los tres incluyendo a fabia se sentaron

Sellon: ¿fabia por que sonríes así?

Fabia: chicas esparciremos un rumor

Lena: cual…

Fabia: verán... – así que les empezó a susurrar algo en el oído a cada una –

Maylene: ¿de verdad? – Dijo esta un poco impresionada –

Fabia: no se por algo es un rumor ¿no?

Lena: bueno empecemos – entonces cada una saco su celular empezando a escribir algo –

Con lentitud las clases pasaron una por una en recocha, regaños y cosas por ese estilo hasta que llego el descanso como llovía ningún estudiante quiso salir así que todos se encontraban por los diversos pasillos del colegio.

Cierta pelinegra caminaba por los pasillos del colegio con dirección a su casillero pero todos la miraban y susurraban algunas cosas.

Si es ella –

No me parece mal –

Aki no ponía mucha atención a esto pero no le gustaban que hablaran de ella.

A ustedes también les llego el mensaje –

Si decía que ella es la novia de Keith –

Ese comentario hizo que parara en seco y dejándola algo impresionada

Aki: ¡QUE YO SOY QUE! – grito histérica –

En ese mismo pasillo se acercaban cuatro chicas corriendo conocidas con los nombres de Alice, runo, mira y July.

July: ¡AKI!

Alice, runo y mira: ¡JULY NO!

Aki: ah – pero de un momento a otro July se le tiro encima a aki para abrazarla pero cayeron las dos al piso lo que provoco que aki se desmayara –

Runo: bravo July la mataste

July: pero que exagerada

Mira: no importa se desmayo

Alice: ¿y ahora que?

Mira: pues la tenemos que sacar de aquí

Runo: ¿y adonde la llevamos?

July: a la enfermería no podemos

Alice: tengo una idea

Entonces runo, mira y July cargaron a aki y se la empezaron a llevar.

Alice: aquí no paso nada sigan con sus actividades – decía en toda la trayectoria –

Diez minutos después

Alice tubo la idea de llevar a aki al salón de música con la condición de que después le explicaría a Shun sobre lo sucedido entonces el acepto y salió dejando a las cinco chicas solas.

Mira: ¿cuando piensa despertar?

Runo: con semejante golpe que le dio July tal ves en cuatro días

July: cállate runo ¿acaso fue mi culpa?

Todas: si

Alice: echémosle agua encima

July: la mojamos toda

Alice: no solo la cara

Mira: yo voy por el agua

Runo: viendo el lado positivo, aki ya se dio cuenta que July es la mas chismosa

July: ¬¬ runo que tienes hoy contra mi

Runo: ^^ nada yo soy así contigo

July: tienes razón

Mira: ya traje el agua

Alice: bien pásamela – así que Alice empezó echándole un chorrito de agua –

Runo: no despierta

Alice: a jodete – dijo Alice que le tiro todo el vaso de agua en la cara –

Todas: o.0

Alice: ¿qué?

Aki: cof cof cof

Mira: aki despertó

Aki: ¿Por qué estoy mojada?

July: después te explicamos… ahora dinos ¡POR QUE NO NOS HABIAS DICHO QUE ERAS NOVIA DE KEITH!

Aki: ¡que!

Mira: ya decía que era extraño que mi hermano se comportara así

Aki: pero yo no…

Alice: si ves después de todo tu le gustabas

Aki: ¡POR DIOS DEJENME HABLAR!

Runo: si dejen que cuente

Aki: pero yo no soy novia de Keith

Mira: ¿a no?

Aki: no

Alice: y por que lo dicen por todo el cole

Aki: y yo que se

July: esperen… entonces eso es un rumor

Alice: pues yo diría que si…

Aki: ¿y quien lo comenzó?

Runo: puedo haber sido cualquier persona…

Mira: pero si lo pensamos bien…

Todas: fue fabia…

Aki: si tiene mas sentido… después de todo ¿Quién mas querría inventarse algo así?

Runo: si pero… ¿Por qué de aki?... eso mas que todo es de nosotras cuatro.

Aki: no importa… si me odia también es capas…

Alice: ¿desde cuando te odia?

Aki: un día que la hice enojar…

July: ¿Por qué?

Aki: se metió en cosas que no le importan…

Runo: así es ella…

Aki: ustedes sabrán si Keith…

¡Aquí estaban! – dijo una voz agitada de correr –

Mira: creo que mejor nos vamos… - dijo mira saliendo con las demás –

Si el que había llegado era Keith.

July: - ya afuera - ¡no yo quiero saber que pasa!

Runo: ¡que claro que no!

July: ¡vamos!

Mira: a no a mi hermano le dan privacidad…

July: huy y para que…

Runo: ¡July malpensada!

Alice: vámonos – así que las tres se llevaron arrastrada a July –

Un silencio incomodo invadió el salón, durante aproximadamente cinco minutos, pero en un suspiro, Keith decidió acercarse a aki sentándose al lado de ella.

Keith: supongo que ya sabrás lo que están diciendo…

Aki: es de lo único que hablan…

Keith: perdón

Aki: ¿Por qué?

Keith: supongo que te sentirás incomoda…

Aki: a decir verdad si… pero no importa igual no fuiste tu

Keith: si lo se pero de todos modos…

Aki: Keith no importa…

Keith: bien pero me encargare de dejar en claro a todos que no somos novios

Aki: gracias…

Keith: entonces – dijo parándose y estirando una mano hacia aki – ¿salimos de aquí?... el salón es bonito pero me gustaría estar en otra parte.

Aki: - aceptando la mano de Keith – claro ¿pero a donde vamos?

Keith: no se hay vemos

Así que los dos salieron del salón a buscar a los demás.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería estaba cierto moreno tomándose un café.

Fabia: hola – dijo apareciendo al lado de Shun –

Shun: hola fabia

Fabia: me puedo sentar contigo

Shun: de acuerdo

Fabia: ¿y eso que esta aquí y no en la sala de profesores?

Shun: jumm todo el día estoy en un salón y en el descaso ir a meterme a otro… prefiero estar aquí…

Fabia: si tiene razón

Shun: ¿y eso que estas aquí y no con tus amigas?

Fabia: todo el día estoy con ellas, no les importara si estoy contigo un rato

Shun:…

A lo lejos venia una chica pelinaranja con intenciones de ver a su novio pero cual fue su sorpresa…

Alice: hola Shun

Fabia: Alice

Alice: fabia

Fabia: ¿que haces aquí?

Alice: supongo que lo mismo que tu

Fabia: pues vete el ahora esta con migo – y a las dos les empezaron a salir rayitos tipo anime de los ojos –

Shun: chicas…

¡QUE! – gritaron las dos lo que provoco que Shun quedara en tamaño chibi –

Así que fabia y Alice se alejaron tomando caminos diferentes.

Shun: genial…

._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._.

July: ¡SIII! – grito al ver a aki y Keith llegar –

Aki: por que July esta amarrada a un asiento

Runo: jeje por que quería saber de que estaban hablando

Keith: creo que ya la pueden soltar

July: gracias

Dan: y entonces ¿son novios o no?

Aki: no

Ace: valla así que todo era un rumor

Keith: ujumm

July: ¡NO!

Mira: aagg July cállate

Billy: bueno creo que mejor vamos a clase

Así que todos decidieron subir a clase.

Linus: ¡evaluación!

Entonces todos empezaron a hacer la evaluación, al parecer estaba muy fácil ya que todos respondían sin dificultad aparente, incluso ace y mira que no estudiaron la hacían.

Después de eso toco sociales, kazarina le entrego la evaluación a aki que apenas y la paso.

Y después de una clase mas descanso.

Dan: que aburrimiento

Runo: ¿y que quieres hacer salir a jugar bajo la lluvia?

Dan: ¿tu irías con migo?

Runo: no…

Dan: ¿nadie quiere ir?

Ace: a decir verdad – y todos lo voltearon a ver sorprendidos – ¿qué?... yo también estoy aburrido…

Dan: ¡si! Vamos ace

Ace: espera yo no…

Dan: ¿Quién mas quiere ir?

Barón: que mas da… ¡yo voy!

Billy: si no hay nada mas…

Joe: ok yo también

Dan: ¡vamos! – y los chicos salieron a jugar –

Mira: no creo que sea buena idea

Runo: ya conocemos a dan… nada de lo que dice es buena idea

July: si… ¿y Alice?

Aki: quien sabe…

Mientras tanto con Alice

Shun: no puedo creer que este enojada…

Alice: yo no estoy enojada

Shun: por como te fuiste en la cafetería yo diría que si…

Alice: es solo que no me gusta que estés con fabia

Shun: ¿celos?

Alice: ¡que claro que no!

Shun: enserio

Alice: además de que debería tenerle celos… después de todo ¿quién es tu novia?

Shun: tu…

Alice: exacto

Shun: ven aquí –dijo este abrazándola –

Sonó el timbre de descanso así que todos subieron a sus salones.

Mira: ¿Dónde están los chicos?

Alice: ¿Por qué?

Aki: es que tu no estabas… los chicos salieron a jugar a la zona verde

Alice: pero esta lloviendo

Aki: por eso

July: si y ya se están tardando… por cierto Alice ¿Dónde estuviste?

Alice: pues… yo… en la biblioteca

Dan: hola

Mira: ¡están todos mojados!

Barón: no era lógico que llegáramos así

July: pero no tanto… y con barro

Ace: eso fue culpa del idiota de dan

Dan: claro que no

Joe: ¡nos tiraste a todos el barro!

Billy: y después te tiramos a ti

Aki: valla

Dan: aagg no importa

Anubias: ¡por que están todos así!

Todos: ah

Dan: jeje esto tiene una explicación lógica…

Anubias: a si cual

Dan: mejor que la diga alguien mas

Anubias: ¬¬

Mira: olvídenlo…

Anubias: mejor veamos clase…

Después de desesperantes y aburridas horas de clase sonó el timbre anunciando el fin de la tortura de los estudiantes.

Aki: ¡por fin nos vamos!

Anubias: aki

Aki: uh

Anubias: la reunión

Aki: imposible

Ace: jaja que te la pases bien

Aki: gracias ace – sarcástica –

Anubias: vamos

Aki: esta bien…

En un salón grande y con algunos asientos y mesas se encontraban todos los profesores y el director con algunos representantes ahí.

Anubias: están organizados por salón solo busca el de decimo

Así que aki de le hizo caso, busco el asiento y se sentó

Chan: hola aki

Aki: chan hola… ¿tú eres de noveno?

Chan: si yo lo represento

Aki: no sabía

Chan: pues ya lo sabes

Keith: hola aki, hola Chan

Chan: hola

Aki: hola

Keith: chan veo que representas a noveno

Chan: si

Aki: todos sabían menos yo

Los dos: si

Shun: ¿aki?

Aki: hola hermano

Shun: ¿tú representas a tu salón?

Aki: aaaa si no te dije

Shun: no

Aki: sorpresa

Shun: jumm

Bueno empecemos la reunión – todos se organizaron dando comienzo a la reunión –

Una hora entera de sufrimiento, hablando de temas que aparentemente nadie entendía, con la inevitable sensación de querer dormir.

Y toda una hora de incomodidad para aki, ya que todos la gran mayoría del tiempo se pasaron viéndola ya que estaba con Keith y con el resiente rumor que se había formado fue peor.

Mason: ¿alguien me esta poniendo atención? – y es que ni los mismo profesores le estaban poniendo atención –

No – dijo todo el mundo

Mason: bueno demos por terminada la reunión de hoy

Entonces todos fueron saliendo dejando desocupado aquel lugar que nadia quería volver a ver.

Shun: vámonos

Aki: no te voy a contradecir

Chan: adiós aki

Aki: adiós

Keith: aki nos vemos mañana

Aki: si adiós Keith – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla –

Shun: Mmm

Aki: ¿qué?

Shun: nada…

Aki: escuchaste el rumor cierto

Shun: si, pero no dejare que nadie toque a mi hermana – decía abrazándola de una forma demasiado protectora –

Aki: _*demasiado tarde* _que protector…

Shun: bueno ahora si vámonos…

Aki: gracias

**Aki: que estrés esa reunión**

**Shun: ¬¬ ojala y no hagan más**

**Aki: yo no estaría segura…**

**Shun: ¡NO! **

**Aki: bueno sin nada más que decir**

**Shun: ¡adiós!**


	13. hablando de cosas

**Aki: perdón, perdón, perdón, por no haberlo subido antes pero…**

**Shun: tareas, trabajos, proyectos, evaluaciones…**

**Aki: si que creyeron… que uno no hace nada además del cole…**

**Shun: bueno para empezar el fic…**

**Aki: me gustaría dedicarle este capitulo a dos personas que me han apoyado mucho…**

**Shun: ¡Aika Kuso! Y ¡Alicelove001!**

**Aki: ¡muchas gracias por preocuparse por mi fic!... y sin nada mas que decir…**

**Shun: ¡BAKUGAN NO LE PERTENECE!**

**Aki: ¡EMPESEMOS EL FIC!**

**Cap. 13 hablando de cosas…**

Después de algunos días de lluvia el hermoso y radiante sol volvió a salir trayendo con el algo de calor.

Los días pasaban con tranquilidad para los chicos últimamente todo era relajado.

**Un día en el cole…**

En la última hora de clase estaban todos en el patio ya que el profesor mason tenía algunas cosas que hacer así que decidió darles la clase libre y por esto bajaron.

Alice, mira, runo, July y aki se encontraban bajo la sombra de un árbol reunidas hablando mientras que joe, dan, barón, ace y Billy se ponían de acuerdo a que jugar ya que ellos solo eran cinco así que un equipo quedaba con uno de mas.

Dan: pero como se supone que vamos a jugar si somos impares

Ace: por que no simplemente jugamos sin equipo

Joe: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ace: vamos a jugar básquet ¿verdad?

Barón: si

Ace: pues el que haga mas canastas gana… simplemente se le quita la pelota al que lo tiene.

Billy: no me parece mala idea ¿Qué tal si jugamos así?

Todos: ¡si!

Y comenzó el emocionante juego entre los chicos.

A lo lejos ciertas chicas los veían.

July: no les parecen lindos los chicos.

Mira: si tu lo dices

July: hablando de los chicos les quiero mostrar algo – así que empezó a buscar algo dentro de su maleta y al poco tiempo saco un papel –

Runo: ¿que es esto? – dijo mirando el papel en sus manos –

Alice: pues aquí dice que es un parque temático de… ¿parejas?

July: ¡si no les parece emocionante! Y solo estará por dos semanas y quiero ir antes de que se valla…

Mira: ¿y le vas a decir a Billy que te lleve?

July: claro que no ¡yo quiero que el me invite a mi!

Runo: si cuantas posibilidades hay de que a alguna de nosotras nos inviten.

Alice: claro si es que no falta dos días para que lo cierren.

Aki:_ *jeje valla parece que ellas también hablan de eso… ¿pero que tendrá ese lugar que todas quieren ir?… se sorprenderían de saber que uno de ellos ya lo invitaron*_

***flashback***

Yo iba caminando por uno de los pasillos del cole, aun era muy temprano así que no había demasiados estudiantes.

Dos chicas en ese mismo pasillo se encontraban hablando y una de ellas me llamo.

Chan: ¡aki! – mire a un costado mío y pude ver a chan con una chica hablando la cual no se su nombre pero vi que se despidieron y la que me llamo se dirigió hacia mi –

Aki: hola chan hace un rato que no te veo

Chan: yo tampoco… en fin te quería mostrar esto – dijo pasándome un papel en el cual pude divisar un parque hermoso y un gran letrero que decía parque temático para parejas –

Aki: ^^ esta lindo chan y ¿Cuándo lo abren? – le pregunte no es que me atrajera mucho el tema pero de todos modos sentí algo de interés –

Chan: hace tres días lo abrieron y solo estará por dos semanas

Aki: wow chan pues gracias por decirme…

Chan: jeje para que vallas con alguien a quien quieres… tal ves con Keith… - sentí mis mejillas arder y pude ver una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro –

Aki: si… y para que tu también puedas ir… no se tal ves con joe… - Ja contraataque, ahora fue su turno de sonrojarse y es que se necesitaba ser ciego para no saber que entre joe y chan había algo –

Chan: cl-claro que n-no… a mi el no me gusta

Aki: yo nunca dije que te gustara

Chan: de todos no iré…

Aki: no sin el…

Chan: ¡no lo invitare!

Aki: si

Chan: no

Aki: si

Chan: no

Aki: no

Chan: si

Aki: ¡Ja te engañe!

Chan: ¡de acuerdo lo invitare! – me dijo así sin mas aunque después de unos segundos su cara cambio a una de terror extrema seguro estaría pensando "¿Por qué dije eso"?... –

Aki: ¡si!

Chan: no espera… - pero para mejorar las cosas joe acababa de llegar y justo pasaba por ese pasillo y pude ver que venia hacia nosotras –

Joe: hola chicas

Aki: hola joe

Chan: Ho-hola

Aki: bueno yo tengo algo de prisa así que ¡adiós! – Salí corriendo y doble por otro pasillo pero al parecer mi curiosidad me gano por que me quede hay parada quería escuchar si chan era capas aunque sabia que eso era privado pero… -

Joe: ¿pero que le paso?

Chan: n-no estoy segura

Joe: uh ¿que es eso? – dijo quitándole el papel del parque de las manos de chan –

Chan: este… es un parque temático… de parejas…

Joe: se ve divertido…

Chan: _* y para que tu también puedas ir… no se tal ves con joe*_…

Joe: ¿chan estas bien? Estas un poco roja… no tendrás fiebre…

Chan: joe yo…

Joe: dime…

Chan:…

Joe: ¿chan?

Chan: joe me preguntaba si… ¿te… te… gustaría ir… a al par-parque temático con migo? – por fin le dijo. Joe se puso un poco rojo y desvió la mirada hacia un lado si definitivamente se podía decir que era un poco incomodo para los dos –

Chan: ¿joe?... – vi que bajo su rostro ¿Por qué diablos joe no le respondía? –

Joe: si me gustaría… - Aawww *_* pero que lindo. Chan abrió sus ojos como platos al parecer no podía creer que le había dicho que si –

Chan: ¿de ver-verdad?

Joe: claro tu solo dime el día y vamos juntos… al rato nos vemos me tengo que ir…

Chan: ok gracias joe – se despidieron y se fue aunque mi amiga chan aun seguía atónita ya que estaba hay paradota desde hace mas de dos minutos –

No pudiendo aguantar más salí de mi escondite a abrazarla lo cual la confundió mucho

Aki: ¡chan te dijo que si!

Chan: ¡¿Qué! Y tu como sabes

Aki: yo… veras… la curiosidad… y pues… no pude evitarlo perdón.

Chan: no importa aki… gracias – parpadee confundida ¿Por qué me agradecía?

Aki: ¿Por qué?

Chan: si no hubiera sido por ti nunca lo hubiera invitado

Aki: de nada chan.

***fin flashback***

Alice: ¿aki no te parece divertido?

Aki: aaaa que… a si el parque… pues al parecer si

July: y dinos aki… - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro –

Aki: ¿qu-que?

Mira: ¿con quien te gustaría ir?

Aki: ¡claro que no iré!

Runo: ¿vamos ni aunque te invite Keith?

Aki: ¿y por que me debería de invitar?

Alice: Ay Dios para nadie es un secreto que ustedes dos se gustan

Aki: ¡a mi no me gusta!

July: jajaja claro que si

Aki: ¡N O – M E – G U S T A!

Mira: hagamos de cuenta que "no te gusta" pero ¿y si mi hermano te invita?

Aki:_ *no creo que me invite… ¿o si?... por Dios aki en que piensas el solo es tu amigo*_... no pasara.

July: este bien… a runo no le pregunto con quien le gustaría ir por que ya todos saben.

Runo: ¿Qué?

Alice: si a ti te gustaría que te lleve dan

Runo: ¡no! Yo lo quiero pero no así

Mira: runo tu no disimules sabemos que hace mas de un año que te gusta dan

Mira: pero es demasiado despistado como para que se de cuenta

Runo: - suspiro – si es verdad…

Aki: descuida runo estoy segura de que el te invitara

Runo: gracias aki

July: bueno siguiendo… pues de mira y yo no hay necesidad por que ya tenemos novios…

Mira: pero Alice… - y todas la voltearon a mirar –

Alice: _*pues obviamente me gustaría que me llevase Shun*_ yo…

Aki: descuida Alice ya se con quien quieres ir – y Alice sonrió –

July: ¡que con quien! – chillo July –

Aki: lo sentimos July pero es un secreto

July: no sean malas y digan

Alice: lo siento July

July: no… - y sonó el timbre anunciando el termino de las clases –

Se empezaron a organizar y ya se iban a ir cuando.

Shun: ¡Alice! – la llamo lo que la sorprendió un poco –

Alice: Shun hola ¿Qué haces aquí?

Shun: ¿creías que te ibas a ir sin ayudarme a limpiar el salón de música?

Alice: … claro hoy me tocaba ayudarte…

Shun: vamos – así que los dos se fueron al salón –

Los demás se fueron tenían pensado reunirse para hacer un trabajo de literatura era en parejas así que cada quien se fue con ellas.

Aki: ¿ace ya nos vamos?

Ace: claro tenemos mucho que hacer

Aki: este le dijiste a tu madre que iba ¿verdad?

Ace: le dijiste a tu hermano que te recogiera ¿verdad?

Aki: no…

Ace: entonces yo tampoco…

Aki: ¡¿Qué!

Ace: mentiras a diferencia de ti yo si soy responsable – dijo dándole un pequeño golpe con los dedos índice y corazón en medio de la frente –

Aki: ¡kyaaa! Esa es tu nueva forma para que aprenda.

Ace: a decir verdad si

Aki: mejor vámonos – así que los dos partieron a casa de ace –

Mientras tanto…

Alice: _*no puedo creer que después de todo me halla tocado ayudarle*_

Shun: vamos Alice ¿te quieres ir rápido?

Alice: a decir verdad no por que paso mas tiempo contigo… pero quede con runo de que haríamos el trabajo hoy.

Shun: no hay problema yo te llevo

Alice: gracias – dijo pasando sus manos por el piano para limpiarlo y haciendo sonar algunas teclas –

Shun: sabes a veces me relajo tocando este instrumento…

Alice: ¿enserio?

Shun: si… me gusta su hermoso sonido – camino así el y se sentó empezando a tocar una melodía –

Alice: tienes razón es un lindo y relajante sonido – dijo sentándose al lado de el –

Poco a poco Alice fue acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de Shun mientras el tocaba

Alice: te quiero mucho Shun…

Shun: yo también te quiero Alice…

Era una escena tan romántica… pero la dañaron…

Profesor kazami – llamo alguien al otro lado de la puerta.

Rápidamente los dos se pararon y la puerta se abrió

Linus: perdón por interrumpirte Shun – dijo mirando adentro del salón donde al parecer se encontraba el parado a decir verdad muy nervioso –

Shun: aaaa linus ¿Qué paso?

Linus: estos papeles te los manda el director

Shun: esta bien

Linus: te los voy a dejar aquí encima – y empezó a caminar hacia el escritorio –

Shun: ¡NO!... cof cof… lo que quiero decir es que mejor me los das – dijo recibiendo los papeles antes de que llegara al escritorio –

Linus: pero…

Shun: es que ya me voy y pues no quiero olvidarlos.

Linus: esta bien hasta luego.

Shun: je je si adiós – así que linus se fue y cuando estaba seguro de que ya no estaba cerca llamo a Alice –

Shun: Alice ya puedes salir.

Alice se había escondido abajo del escritorio del profesor ya que fue lo único que de le ocurrió.

Alice: ¿no me vio?

Shun: no descuida… aunque creo que mejor nos vamos ya…

Alice: esta bien…

Shun: vamos te llevo

Entonces terminaron de organizar y se fueron claro con cuidado de que nadie fuera a ver a Alice.

En otra parte…

En casa de ace se encontraban haciendo un trabajo aunque al parecer ya habían terminado.

Aki: ace ¡tu madre cocina muy rico! – dijo recordando el almuerzo –

Ace: por algo te había invitado…

Aki: si lo se gracias…

Ace: de nada…

Aki: oye ace ya me voy… ¿Por qué la próxima ves no nos reunimos en mi casa?

Ace: claro no hay problema… quieres que te acompañe a casa…

Aki: no es necesario además esta lejos y luego te toca devolverte…

Ace: vamos no importa…

Aki: esta bien gracias…

Ace: ¡madre me voy a llevar a aki!

Hikaru: muchas gracias por haber venido espero y vuelvas

Aki: claro volveré… gracias por todo…

Hikaru: adiós

Aki: hasta luego. – y así se fueron –

De vuelta con Shun y Alice

Alice: Shun gracias por haberme traído…

Shun: de nada Alice espero…

Runo: ¡ALICE! – Dijo saliendo a buscar a su amiga ya que se estaba demorando pero cual fue su sorpresa –

Alice: aaaa runo… este entremos… dijo arrastrándola a su casa…

Adentro…

Runo: Alice ¿el que te trajo era el profesor kazami?

Alice: si runo pero no pienses mal…

Runo: ¿Qué hacías con el este me pareció raro que…

Alice: veras sabias que me tocaba limpiar así que como ya se me había hecho tarde el me hizo el favor de traerme pero no mas… - mintió –

Runo: es-esta bien… me-mejor empecemos con el trabajo...

Y así termino ese día al parecer pronto pasarían algunas cosas…

**Shun: ¡que solo hasta ahí!**

**Aki: si el próximo será divertido…**

**Shun: jumm… tu idea de diversión es…**

**Aki: pronto lo veras… muy pronto – decía con una sonrisa maliciosa – **

**Shun: 0.0 mejor nos despedimos**

**Aki: claro… ¡gracias por leer mi fic!**

**Shun: ¡adiós!**


	14. ¿te han invitado?

**Aki: ¡hola! – grita con un micrófono –**

**Shun: aaahhh ¿de donde sacaste eso?**

**Aki: me lo dio ace-kun**

**Ace: esta lindo verdad**

**Shun: claro que no ¬¬**

**Aki: pero que amargado**

**Ace: mejor empecemos**

**Aki: ¡Bakugan no me pertenece!**

**Ace: ¡empecemos el fic!**

**Cap. 14 ¿te han invitado?**

¡No puedes asistir! – grito un chico de cabello café el cual todos conocemos por sus idiotas ideas –

Joe: si dan perdón pero tengo otro compromiso

Barón: ¿Cuál?

Joe: saldré el sábado con chan lee a un parque temático

Dan: ¡tendrás una cita! – dijo mas que impresionado –

Joe: se puede decir que si ¿y es que acaso no me pueden invitar?

Ace: que mas da… ¿A dónde dices que irán?

Joe: a un parque temático de parejas

Todos: JAJAJA

Joe: jumm cuanto les gustaría ir con alguien

Ace: yo puedo ir pero para mi seria un desperdicio de tiempo

Joe: eso lo dices por ti pero ¿a mira le gustaría? – golpe bajo para ace, lo que provoco que se quedara callado –

Billy: no creo que a ellas les gustaría ir

Joe: no Billy, a todas las chicas les gustaría ir

¿Todas quieren ir a donde? –pregunto una nueva voz que se unió a la conversación –

Billy: hola Keith, estábamos hablando de que a las chicas les gustaría ir al parque temático

Keith: ¿y piensan invitar a alguien?

Billy: no solo que a joe lo invitaron

Ace: oye Keith – hablo por fin –… ¿sabrás si a mira le gustara que la lleven? – y a todos se las callo la boca al piso –

Keith: cof cof… pues eso se lo tienes que preguntar a ella

Ace: gracias – y se fue caminando –

Joe: ¿la piensa invitar?

Barón: por lo menos uno de nosotros se animo – después de eso hubo unos minutos de silencio –

Dan: ¿a que te refieres barón?

Barón: a que uno de nosotros se decidió a invitar a la chica que le gusta

Billy: ¿y desde cuando hablas así?

Barón: yo solo digo – y se fue caminando –

Keith: pero que extraño…

Dan: si pero barón me hizo pensar y…

Joe: ¡¿pensaste?

Dan: ahora no joe… pero pensé en invitar a runo así que me voy

Billy: que mas da… a July le encantan esas cosas no será malo invitarla – y así los dos chicos se fueron a buscar a sus respectivas parejas –

Y joe y Keith quedaron solos

Keith: bueno me voy

Joe: ¿invitaras a aki?

Keith: ¡NO!

Joe: seria una lastima que fuera la única de todas que no valla…

Keith: no seria la única Alice

Joe: de seguro una persona muy especial para ella la invitara créeme…

Keith: pero yo no…

Joe: tienes razón de seguro alguien mas la invitara y se divertirá…

Keith:…

Joe: bueno yo si me voy _*mi deuda ya ha sido saldada, solo espero y aki la aproveche* _ - y solo quedo uno: Keith –

Alice: ¿me estas invitando a salir? – pregunto ella incrédula –

Shun: si seria nuestra primera cita

Alice: claro no seria mala idea

Shun: ¿pero el lugar si te gusta?

Alice: el parque temático… si me encantaría… pero ¿no nos verán?

Shun: jajaja no creo

Alice: de acuerdo, me gusta tu confianza

Shun: gracias – decía aumentando su ego –

Alice: Shun me tengo que ir a clase… ¿nos vemos en el descanso?

Shun: claro sube a mi salón

Alice: adiós – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla –

Shun: adiós

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de haber reaccionado a la indirecta de joe (como cinco minutos) Keith decidió buscar a aki.

Busco en la zona verde, en el aula, las canchas, el salón de música, en su casillero pero no la encontraba ¡se la había tragado la tierra!

Keith: ¡¿pero donde puede estar? –grito atrayendo la atención de todas las personas que pasaban por ahí –

^^U ^^U ^^U ^^U ^^U ^^U ^^U ^^U ^^U

Billy: disculpa ¿hay esta July? – pregunto a la primera chica que salió del baño –

Chica: si ¿quieres que la llame?

Billy: no es necesario yo la espero – y decidió apoyarse en una pared a esperar a que saliera July –

10 minutos después

July por fin salió del baño y vio a su novio apoyado en una pared pero ¿estaba dormido?

July: Billy despierta – dijo empezando a sacudirlo –

Billy: aaaa ¿Qué?

July: te encontré dormido ¿que haces aquí?

Billy: te estaba buscando pero ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?

July: ay Billy uno necesita estar arreglado para la ocasión

Billy: me lo imagine ^^U

July: ahora si amor ¿Por qué me buscabas?

Billy: te venia a preguntar si ¿quisieras ir al parque temático con…

July: ¡CLARO BILLY! – dijo saltado encima de el –

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Y hay estaba caminando por un pasillo.

Keith: _*¿será buena idea preguntarle?… que mas da lo are*_

¡Profesor kazami!

¿Eh? – se pregunto desviando la mirada hacia aquella persona que lo había llamado –

Keith: buenos días

Shun: buenos días Clay ¿necesitas algo?

Keith: aaaa esto – dijo ya poniéndose nervioso – _*me arrepentí ¿Cómo le voy a preguntar por la hermana?*_

Shun: Clay…

Keith: ¡ah! Este… quería que me explicara la tarea

Shun:_ *¿pero que tan tonto cree que soy?* _sabes si no entiendes el pentagrama

Keith:_ *soy un idiota ¿Quién no entiende eso?*_

Shun: puedes preguntarle a aki

Keith: ¿Qué?

Shun: claro ella lo aprendió para poder tocar piano

Keith:_ *no sabia eso* _ este…

Shun: pero dime una cosa Clay

Keith: q-que

Shun: ¿Cuál fue la verdadera razón por la que me buscaste? No creo que sea solo por la tarea…

Keith: tienes razón – dijo impresionando un poco a Shun – la verdad es que quiero saber… ¿Dónde esta aki?

Shun: de verdad quieres saber donde esta

Keith: si

Shun: pues te diré que

Keith: ¡donde!

Shun: que no se – y Keith se callo estilo anime –

Keith: pe-pero… ¿entonces por que me preguntaste?

Shun: por nada

Keith: gracias… - se fue caminando – _*valla me arriesgue a preguntarle para nada*_

Y ya como a cinco metros de el.

Shun: Clay – lo volvió a llamar –

Keith: ¿si?

Shun: esta en el laboratorio

Keith: ah… ¡gracias! – y corrió hacia su nuevo destino –

Shun:_ *¿Por qué presiento que algo malo pasara?*_

Dan: ¿runo estas aquí? – Grito entrando a un salón en el cual habían grandes mesas todas organizadas estratégicamente, una nevera, ingredientes y utensilios de cocina por todas partes y cosas por ese estilo –

Si era un salón de música

Runo: ¡si dan! – dijo saliendo debajo de una mesa –

Dan: ¿Qué haces en este salón? Ya no podemos entrar…

Runo: si dan recuerdo lo que hiciste

***flashback***

Dos años antes

Runo: ¡dan no lo vallas a hacer! – advirtió una muy enojada runo –

Dan: tranquila runo no pasara nada.

En la clase de cocina los chicos, los chicos se encontraban haciendo una pastel, el primero que hicieron se lo comió dan y prepararon un segundo el cual algo diferente había con este (lo que nadie sabia es que dan se excedió con algunos ingredientes y cambio su composición) y nadie estaba de acuerdo con meterlo al horno.

Mira: ven dan mejor preparamos otro

Dan: ¿no aprecian mi pastel?

Todos: …

Dan: como sea – y lo metió al horno –

Ace: pero que

Dan: si ven no paso nada

30 minutos después

Runo: ¡DAN! – gritaba ella cubierta de una capa gris de harina y dándole golpes –

Dan: runo no me pegues – pedía el ya adolorido –

Billy: yo opino que no ¡casi destruyes medio salón, como le explicaremos a la profesora!

Joe: dan idiota eso no era un pastel era una bomba

Alice: creo que mejor hacemos algo antes de que la profesora…

¡Ya regrese! - dijo una señorita entrando al salón –

July: demasiado tarde

Profe: ¡PERO QUE PASO AQUÍ!

Después de eso a los chicos les toco limpiar todo el desastre de dan, recibir muchas semanas de castigo y no volver a ver clase de cocina en la vida.

***fin flashback***

Dan: tú sabes que no fue a propósito

Runo: ya que… en todo caso ¿Qué haces aquí?

Dan: ah veras todos lo chicos hablan de una cosa que se abrió y…

Runo: ¿Qué cosa?

Dan: no recuerdo… un restaurante… o una montaña rusa…

Runo: hablas del parque temático

Dan: si eso :3

Runo: ¬¬ ¿y que pasa con eso?

Dan: me preguntaba si querías ir con migo

Runo: dan yo…

Dan: vamos runo di que si

Runo: pues ya que insistes… si quiero ir

Dan: ¡si!

Runo: mejor salgamos de aquí…

Dan: claro

Mira: odio las matemáticas – decía ella cansada de hacer la tarea –

Se encontraba en la biblioteca ya que el día anterior no se dedico a estudiar y después recogerían la tarea.

Ace: ¿quieres que te ayude?

Mira: ¡ace! ¿Desde cuando estas hay?

Ace: hace un buen rato, te estaba buscando…

Mira: así ¿y por que?

Ace: pues veras y-yo

Mira: si…

Ace: estaba hablando y surgió el tema y me sentí mal y te quería preguntar y…

Mira: ¡ace! Puedes hablar mas claro

Ace: veras estaba con los chicos y

Mira: ¿esto que me vas a decir… es necesario que me cuentes todo con detalle?

Ace: no

Mira: perfecto así que dime solo lo importante

Ace: mi-mira me preguntaba si 

Mira: …ace me puedes repetir no te entendí nada…

Ace:_ *no puedo, no puedo*_

Mira: ace si quieres me dices después

Ace: no yo… yo… parque con migo ir temático quieres no espera así no es…

Mira: ah ya entendí

Ace: ¡¿que?

Mira: mi respuesta es si quiero ir contigo al parque temático

Ace: pero como… _*mejor no*... _muchas gracias mira

Mira: descuida será divertido

Keith: ¡aki! – grito entrando en el laboratorio –

Aki: uh… Keith hola ^^

Keith: te estaba buscando – dijo caminando hacia ella –

Aki: no espera

Keith: que pas… aaahhh – y callo al suelo llevándose también a aki –

Aki: por eso te dije que esperaras… te ibas a caer

Keith: ¿y con que? – decía mirando hacia atrás –

Aki: con un tubo de ensayo… se me callo cuando entraste…

Keith: no importa… ¿te encuentras bien?

Aki: si no me paso nada pero…

Keith: ¿que?

Aki: t-te puedes quitar de encima

Keith: y-yo ¡ah! – Y se paro lo más rápido que pudo, un poco rojo – perdón aki

Aki: n-no importa – decía mientras Keith la ayudaba a parar –

Keith: ¿Qué haces aquí sola? Creo que esta prohibido…

Aki: aaaa pues… ayudaba al profesor linus en un experimento pero se tuvo que irse así que me pidió que organizara

Keith: ¿ya acabaste?

Aki: si ya me iba cuando entraste

Keith: ¿vamos a la cafetería?

Aki: claro – así que cerró el laboratorio y se fue con Keith –

En la cafetería un rato después…

Keith: creo que te encanta el chocolate…

Aki: es que no me resistí a comprar este pastelito.

Keith: déjame probarlo

Aki: claro – dijo mientras Keith mordía el pastelito –

Keith: tienes razón esta delicioso

Aki: dime Keith ¿Por qué me buscabas hace un rato?

Keith: así… ¿veras te parece interesante el parque temático?

Aki: pues me llamo un poco la atención ¿Por qué?

Keith: ¿te gustaría ir?

Aki: pero es de parejas no puedo ir sola

Keith: te propongo una solución

Aki: ¿cual?

Keith: que vallas con migo

Aki: _*!¿QUE?* _Cof cof

Keith: ¡aki te estas ahogando!

Aki: no, no, estoy bien

Keith: - suspiro - esta bien… entonces que dices

Aki: y-yo

Keith: aki si no estas segura yo

Aki: espera yo… esta bien quiero ir contigo

Keith: gracias aki

Algunas horas después en casa de Alice.

Mira: chicas ya me canse de hacer tareas

July: si te apoyo tomemos un descanso

Alice: pero si hace poco empezamos

Runo: y presiento que pronto terminaremos

Alice: esta bien descansemos

Aki: hoy casi que no las encuentro ¿Dónde estaban?

Runo: pues veras yo…

July: ¡YO ESTUVE CON BILLY!

Runo: July no me vuelvas a interrumpir así

July: perdón runo pero es que tengo algo importante que contarles

Alice: ¿y que es July?

July: verán ¿recuerdan que quería que Billy me invitara al parque?

Todas: si

July: ¡pues me invito!

Mira: que coincidencia a mi me invito ace

Alice: así que por lómenos irán dos de nosotras

Runo: este… yo también iré con dan

July: ¡runo y tu que querías que te invitara!

Alice: aki –le susurro –

Aki: si Alice – dijo también en susurro –

Alice: te quería decir que Shun me invito el sábado

Aki: que suerte Alice así compartirás un poco más con él

Alice: lo se y eso me hace feliz pero ¿y tu?

Aki: ¿yo que?

Alice: ¿tu no iras con nadie?

Aki: pues a decir verdad me invito…

Mira: ¿Qué tanto susurran ustedes dos?

Aki: nosotras no estamos hablando de nada

Alice: a decir verdad le pregunte que si la habían invitado

Runo: ¿y que respondió?

Alice: no me ha dicho

Mira: ¿aki te invitaron?

Aki: pues si me invitaron

July: ¡QUIEN! – Dijo tirándose casi encima de ella –

Aki: me invito Keith

July: ¡QUE LINDO! – decía dándole vueltas haciendo que aki se mareara y callera al piso –

Mira: mi hermano ya no me cuenta nada

Runo: de seguro es por que no lo has visto

Mira: ¬¬ si seguro…

Alice: aki levántate

Aki: gracias Alice

Runo: chicas ¿Qué día irán?

Todas: el sábado

July: valla creo que estaremos juntas

Alice: _*ay no, no puedo dejar que mis amigas me vean con Shun*_ -decía mirando con cara de terror a aki la cual capto a indirecta –

Aki:_ *valla a parecer van a ver complicaciones*_

Y así pronto se iba acercando mas el fin de semana y entre planes y panes de cada pareja el tiempo se fue acortando hasta que llego el sábado.

**Aki: en el próximo capitulo, humor, problemas y nuestra odiada enemiga aparecerá**

**Shun: ya llevaba tiempo sin salir ¿no?**

**Aki: ni tanto, pero ya no mas adelantos**

**Shun: como si hubieras dicho mucho**

**Aki: que más da ¡solo no se pierdan el próximo capitulo!**

**Shun: adiós**


	15. parque tematico

**Aki: ¡he vuelto!**

**Shun: ¡hurra! – decía de modo sarcástico – **

**Aki: -.- como sea… comienzo de año así que actualizo**

**Shun: ¡Por Dios apenas empezó el año deja descansar!**

**Aki: Shun me lleva la…**

**Shun: ¡BAKUGAN NO LE PERTENECE! Y ¡EMPESEMOS EL FIC!**

**Cap.15 parque temático**

**7:30 pm**

Sábado por la noche, una noche despejada en donde se podían ver todas las estrellas con ese resplandor característico de ellas, una refrescante brisa que al chocar con lo arboles producía un leve movimiento en ellos, y además se podían ver las grandes bandadas de pájaros volar libremente.

Y ahí a las afueras de la ciudad se encontraba una silueta distinguida al frente de una gran casa, al parecer llevaba un tiempo así.

Para ser mas exactos era Keith.

Había llegado con todo su valor, pero tras cada paso que daba para llegar a su destino iba desapareciendo hasta que llego a la entrada de la casa y se quedo parado hay sin hacer nada.

Todo tipo de pensamientos cruzaron su cabeza poniéndolo un poco nervioso pero salió de su ensimismamiento cuando sintió que abrieron la puerta.

Shun: ¿te piensas quedar toda la noche ahí parado?

Keith: pe-pero como

Shun: no importa ¿te quedaras ahí? – El chico negó con la cabeza – entonces entra.

Keith: gracias

Así que los dos entraron, Keith se sentó en un lindo sofá de la sala mientras Shun se iba a buscar a su hermana.

Shun: aki – toco la puerta –

Aki: pasa

Shun: ¿aki ya estas lista?

Aki: supongo… ¿Cómo me veo? – a su parecer no se veía mal. Traía recogido el pelo en una cola alta que dejaba escapar algunos de sus cabellos, una blusa de tiras azul oscuro, y una falda gris, que le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas y unos zapatos del mismo color que la blusa.

Shun: uh, no me gusta

Aki: ¿a no?

Shun: estarás con un extraño así, no me gusta

Aki: ay hermano – y recibió un cálido abrazo por parte de él –

Shun: esta bien – decía sintiendo como correspondían su abrazo – ahora baja que te esta esperando.

Aki: ¡ya llego! – Dijo… no más bien grito –

Shun: Si pero no vuelvas a gritar

Aki: ya llego, ya llego, ya llego – repetía desesperadamente –

Shun: mejor baja – decía empujándola –

Cierto se le había olvidado un pequeño detalle, ¡ella nunca en su vida había salido con alguien!... bueno si había salido en un grupo de amigos pero nunca ella sola. Pero ahí estaba en su primera cita…

Shun: hablando de primera cita… necesito recoger a la mía – y salió con dirección a la sala –

A medida que bajaba las escaleras los nervios se apoderaban de ella y como signo de ello empezaba a jugar con sus manos.

Aki: hola – le decía captando la atención del otro el cual se paro de inmediato y pudo apreciar como iba vestido, unos pantalones de mezclilla negros un tanto ajustados, una camisa café con algunas líneas blancas como decoración y unos tenis –

Keith: hola

Aki: gra-gracias por haberme invitado

Keith: de nada ¿nos vamos ya?

Aki: de acuerdo – así que los dos se dirigieron a la salida –

Shun: espero que la pasen bien

Aki: claro

Shun: te estaré vigilando – le susurro en el oído, lo que le causo un escalofrió a aki –

Aki: je je me lo imagine

Shun: y en cuanto a ti espero la cuides – dijo susurrándole esta ves a Keith –

En respuesta Keith asintió eufóricamente

Aki: ¿iremos en tu auto?

Keith: ¿quieres ir caminando?

Aki: pues… no

Keith: entonces por eso lo traje – y los dos se fueron a disfrutar al parque –

Shun: bueno… creo que iré por Alice – y con esto ultimo se preparo para arreglarse –

**8:00 pm**

**Alice POV**

Convencer a mi abuelo de salir esta noche no había sido nada fácil, tuve que rogarle varias veces hasta el punto de tener que mentirle, no me gusta mucho mentir en especial por que lo hago terrible pero supongo que mi abuelo me tiene mucha confianza por que nunca sospecho, mi primera preocupación resuelta, ahora la segunda ¿será fácil esconderme de mis amigas?... de runo y mira… lo peor que podía pasar un interrogatorio, tal ves un regaño sobre ¡como se te ocurre estar con un profesor!, ¡traerá serios problemas! Y cosas de ese estilo, no me preocupo ellas siempre han sido unas grandes amigas en especial runo, pero July… no desconfió de su amistad ¡nunca lo haría!... pero no es de las personas que mantengan secretos mucho tiempo guardados, en el mejor de los casos si se llegara a enterar todo el colegio lo sabría en dos días eso si me preocupa pero vasta de eso es ¡momento de divertirme!

**Fin Alice POV**

Nuestra querida pelinaranja estaba en su cuarto esperando a una llamada que no tardo en hacerse presente indicándole que cierto pelinegro había llegado por ella.

Alice: ¡ya me voy! – dijo saliendo de su casa no sin antes de la despedida de su abuelo –

Salió de su casa y hay estaba el esperando en su auto.

Shun: te demoraste mucho

Alice: hola no, además debería decirte lo mismo pensé que vendrías mas temprano

Shun: que puedo decir… supongo que no te gusto

Alice: esta bien no pasa nada… este Shun

Shun: ¿si?

Alice: deberías saber que mis amigas estarán halla

Shun: ¿a si?

Alice: si y no quiero – y para colmo Shun empezó a reír - ¡¿Por qué te ríes?

Shun: creo haberte dicho que no te preocuparas

Alice: ¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

Shun: con tus preocupaciones seguro nos verán

Alice: no pienso decir nada más – y así transcurrió el resto del camino –

El parque temático era grande con una ambientación acorde con lo esperado, donde el color principal era el rosado, acompañado de otros como el azul o el morado, varios stand de peluches, flores, globos, fotografías, y entre otras cosas que a las parejas les gustaría, un lugar de comidas y aparte de lo anterior tenia varios juegos mecánicos, como una montaña rusa e incluso una noria (o rueda de la fortuna como ustedes quieran).

No puedo creer que me hayas convencido – dijo una chica molesta –

Vamos fabia que tiene de malo – dijo el chico tomando a la ligera lo anterior –

Fabia: Ren yo a ti no te trato ni como un conocido

Ren: ¿entonces por que aceptaste?

Fabia: ¡me lo pediste como quinientas veces me estabas desesperando!

Ren: no quieres pasar un rato con alguien que te quiere mucho

Fabia: Ren prácticamente yo te odio

Ren: ¿algún día eso cambiara?

Fabia: ¿algún día dejaras de molestar?

Ren: creo que para ambas preguntas la respuesta es un no – dijo dedicándole una agradable sonrisa –

¿Como la había convencido? Sigue siendo un misterio, le había dicho ya varias veces que lo odiaba y nunca le intereso ser su amiga ni algunos años atrás pero él no parecía comprender, he incluso sabiendo que ella y Alice ya no eran amigas se llevaba con ambas, otra razón para que fabia lo odiara.

En otra parte…

Mira: ¡valla que lindo! – decía impresionada por el lugar –

Ace: que bueno que te halla gustado

Mira: ¿y que quieres hacer?

Ace: ¿eh? No se elige tú…

Mira: bueno elegiré yo – y miro a todos lados – ¡ya se!

Ace: así que cual es la elección

Mira: esta – dijo señalando –

Ace: ¿qu-que?

Mira: si ace la montaña rusa o ¿es que te da miedo?

Ace: mira Clay no sabes lo que acabas de decir

Así que los dos corrieron hacia la montaña rusa

Lejos de allí…

¡Yo quiero ese! – chilla una chica… ya se imaginaran quien

Pero July ese oso es dos veces más grande que tú – le razono el chico –

July: eso no me importa Billy esta tan kawaii

Billy: esta bien ¿Qué tengo que hacer para ganarlo?

Chico: es tiro con arco, tienes tres oportunidades de sacar un diez

Billy: se oye fácil lo voy a intentar.

Así que tomo una arco y empezó a lanzar flechas.

¿Fácil? Para nada… él que nunca había tenido que jugar eso pretendía a la primera ganar, boto varias flechas y tenia puntajes menores de siete… no lo iba a lograr en un buen rato.

July: Billy déjame intentarlo

Billy: ¡no July yo soy capas! – Y comenzó la brutal batalla entre él y ese diez –

Mientras tanto…

¡Dan! – gritaron eufóricamente –

Dan: si runo – hablo con toda la boca llena de comida –

Runo: ¡SOLO VINISTE A COMER!

Dan: claro que no, en un momento termino.

Runo: desde la ultima ves que lo dijiste te comiste cinco platos de ramen, carne asada y además…

Dan: ya esta bien runo dime ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Runo: pues… me gustaría subirme a la noria

Dan: pues entonces – decía tomándola de la mano, acto que sonrojo a runo – ¡vamos!

Runo: pero no corras – ya que el moreno empezó a correr –

En otra parte…

¿Ves? No hay de que preocuparse.

Tienes razón – dijo la chica un poco impresionada. Estaban tomados de la mano en pleno parque temático –

Shun: la falta de confianza – susurro –

Alice: Shun ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Shun: no se…

Alice: pues… – decía mirando las diversas actividades para hacer pero algo en especial llamo su atención –

Shun observo que Alice veía un punto en particular y un poco intrigado desvió su mirada pero no pudiendo encontrar nada mas que personas y claro estantes llenos de peluches…

Shun: _*¿a quien esta mirando?*_… Alice

Alice: ¿si?

Shun: ¿Qué ves?

Alice: ah y-yo nada

Shun: me estas mintiendo – dijo pegando su mejilla a la de ella para ver en cierta forma mejor –

Alice: de acuerdo… solo estoy mirando un pequeño conejo que me gusto

Shun: ah solo es eso... – dijo aliviado – digo ¿lo quieres?

Alice: no es necesario…

Shun: si lo quieres vamos – decía tomando dirección al lugar donde se encontraba el conejo –

Alice: ah, pero… no te molesta

Shun: para nada – y así fueron por el conejito –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Cómo la has pasado aki?

Aki: jaja sabes la he pasado muy bien

Keith: me alegro sabes al principio pensé que no querías venir

Aki: ¿Por qué?

Keith: no lo se es que…

¡AKI! – grito una chica que justo unos segundos después se abalanzo sobre ella en un abrazo –

Aki: ¡pero quien es! – Entonces la chica desconocida se aparto un poco pero no sin dejar de abrazarla – ¡chan hola! – dijo ahora si correspondiendo su abrazo –

Joe: valla no pensé que la pudiera encontrar – decía con cierto tono de sarcasmo y como respuesta chan le saco la lengua –

Aki: hola joe _*¿desde cuando se llevan con tanta… familiaridad?*_… espera… ¿me estabas buscando? y ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Chan: jaja ¿tienes un momento?

Aki: pues… - dijo mirando hacia Keith, el cual con un gesto le hizo entender que él no tenía problema – esta bien

Chan: gracias – así se la llevo a un lugar un poco más apartado de los chicos –

Keith: ¿pero que tiene chan?

Joe: descuida en unos momentos lo sabrás – decía esbozando una sonrisa –

Keith: pero que extraño…

Joe: veo que decidiste… después de todo invitar a aki ¿o me equivoco? – Comentario que hizo aparecer un pequeño sonrojo en Keith y otra ves una extraña sonrisa en joe –

Un poco lejos de allí…

Aki: ahora si ¿me vas a decir que esta pasando?

Chan: ¿tú quieres saber como te encontré cierto?

Aki: Si…

Chan: veras… joe me dijo que vendrías con Keith por ende ya sabia que estabas aquí… pero el lugar exacto no… así que caminado me encontré a July y Billy… July esta un poco exasperada al parecer tratando de decirle a Billy que ya no importaba algo pero él estaba un poco… desesperado… al parecer se había pasado gran tiempo intentando lanzar una flecha al centro de un circulo y aun no lo lograba… pero ese no es el caso… me acerque a ella para saber si te había visto y ¿sabes que me dijo?

Aki: no…

Chan: me dijo que te había visto pasar hace unos minutos y que te llamo pero al parecer estabas tan concentrada en Keith que ni cuenta te diste – decía con una sonrisa picara –

Aki: etto… yo… _*genial ahora July me va a molestar*_

Chan: no importa después me cuentas…

Aki: a todo esto sigo sin entender ¿para que me estas buscando? – Y la pregunta hizo enrojecer un poco a chan –

Con July y Billy

Billy:!Aaaaaahhhhhh! Por Dios esto es imposible

July: Billy por favor ya no es importante…

Billy: ¡yo lo lograre!

July: Dios Billy todos te están mirando – decía viendo alrededor y dándose cuenta de que varias personas se había detenido –

Billy: ¡QUE UN NUEVE!

July: ¡hasta aquí Billy! – así que July en un intento desesperado le quito el arco, cogió una flecha, apunto y lo que Billy no pudo hacer en más de media hora July lo hizo en menos de cinco segundos: un diez perfecto –

Billy: ¿QU-QUE?

Chico: ¡felicitaciones!... ¿después de todo quiere el oso?

July: mmm… no

Chico: ¿en-entonces?

July: gracias por todo pero… creo que es suficiente para mí – así que se llevo a Billy arrastrando hacia la montaña rusa –

Con Shun y Alice

Alice: ah esta fácil solo tienes que encestar

Shun: claro – él estaba parado frente a una canasta que estaba tres metros mas adelante –

Alice: vamos Shun –así que con calma y enfocando la vista hacia su objetivo, fácilmente logro encestar –

Chica: ¡bravo! Y dígame ¿cual quiere?

Shun: ese conejito de ahí – dijo señalándolo –

Chica: claro y es para alguien muy especial – decía la chica lanzándole una mirada coqueta –

Alice:_*¡que acaso no me ve!*_

Shun: pues si es para mi novia – le dijo resaltándole la ultima palabra y pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de Alice –

Chica: qu-que pu-pues aquí tiene – decía un poco roja de vergüenza y entregándole el conejito –

Shun: gracias – y se fue –

Chica: valla y yo que pensé que era su tío a algo así…

Alice: ¡gracias Shun!

Shun: de nada mi querida Alice… ahora dime ¿puedo escoger una actividad yo?

Alice: claro Shun ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Shun: ven adivina…

Con dan y runo…

Runo: la vista de la noria es muy bonita ¿no lo crees dan?

Dan: si claro aunque en mi opinión iba muy lento

Runo: ¬¬U dime dan… ¿quieres hacer algo en especial?

Dan: claro runo ¡vamos a la montaña rusa!

Runo: ¡claro!

Dan: sabes runo fue buena idea invitarte me he divertido mucho

Runo: gracias dan… ah mira

Dan: ¿Qué miro?

Runo: no dan, es mira y ace

Mira: hola dan, hola runo

Ace: me muero – dijo antes de caer al suelo –

Dan: ¿pero que tiene?

Mira: esta mareado eso es todo

Runo: ¿solo con una vuelta?

Mira: claro que no yo creo que mínimo… unas diez

Dan/runo: ¡¿DIEZ?

Mira: hicimos una apuesta el que aguantara mas vueltas sin marearse o caer al suelo ganaba ¡y yo gane!

Dan: ¿y que ganaste?

Mira: nada ^^ solo diversión

Runo: pe-pero no tiene lógica

Ace: al-alguien me ay-ayuda – pidió desde el suelo así que todos le ayudaron a pararse –

Dan: pobre ace

Mira: ven ace vamos a comer algo para que se te pase el mareo

Ace: por favor – dijo intentando sostenerse de mira –

Mira: bueno nos vemos después ¡adiós!

Dan/runo: adiós – y los vieron alejarse –

Runo: ¿todavía te quieres subir?

Dan: claro vamos

Con fabia y Ren

Ren: ¿fabia te gusta alguno de estos peluches?

Fabia: no – dijo cortante –

Ren: ni siquiera los estas mirando estas sentada haciendo quien sabe que en tu blackberry

Fabia: estoy chateando con mis amigas además es lo mas interesante que he hecho en toda la noche.

Ren: por que no te dignas a hacer nada, no te quisiste subir a la montaña rusa, te pareció aburrida la noria, y no te gusta ningún peluche ni el resto de las cosas que hay aquí.

Fabia: no me importa, sabes que déjame seguir chateando así por lo menos me distraigo

Ren: ¡no! Sabes que aremos otra cosa

Fabia: pero de que estas hablando

Ren: de esto – y en un movimiento inesperado le quito el blackberry a fabia y se hecho a correr – si quieres seguir chateando pues alcánzame – le grito en un tono divertido Ren –

Fabia: idiota – así que fabia caminado se propuso a perseguir a Ren –

Con aki y chan

Aki: ¡DE VERDAD! –grito demasiado emocionada –

Chan: si aki y quise que tu fueras la primera en saber ya que en cierta forma me ayudaste

Aki: ¿te ayude?

Chan: si no me hubieras engañado esa ves no creo que hubiera pasado

Aki: jeje de nada

Chan: esta bien vamos otra vez con los chicos

Aki: ¡SI! – y salió corriendo en dirección a los chicos –

Con Joe y Keith

Keith: ¡joe!

Joe: jajaja esta bien no voy a decir nada más

Keith: gracias

¡JOE! – grito a lo lejos aki y justo después lo abrazo –

Joe: ¿creo que ya te enteraste?

Aki: Si –dijo soltándolo – me alegra que tu y chan sean novios

Keith: chan ¿desde cuando eres novia de joe?

Chan: desde hoy

Keith: ¿y quien mas sabe?

Chan: nadie solo ustedes dos

Joe: gracias aki

Aki: ¿Por qué?

Joe: por que gracias a que tú convenciste a chan de invitarme pude decidirme a decirle mis sentimientos

Aki: pero… ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Joe: lo vi todo – le susurro en el oído –

Chan: ¿joe nos vamos ya?

Joe: claro adiós aki y Keith

Aki/Keith: adiós

Aki: Keith ¿Qué mas quieres hacer?

Keith: no se… ¿quieres algo de tomar?

Aki: claro gracias Keith

Keith: espérame aquí – y se fue –

Así que aki se quedo en una calle llena de stands pero algo llamo su atención y era que al otro lado en una calle diferente pasaban dos personas reconocidas para ella.

Aki: ¿Qué no son Alice y Shun?...

Y en efecto eran ellos dos, al parecer se dirigían a un lugar definido y guiándose por su mirada pudo deducir que…

Aki: acaso se dirigen a…

¡CUIDADO! – se escucho el grito de una persona y segundos después aki estaba en el suelo –

Con fabia y Ren

Al parecer a fabia no le importo en lo mas mínimo que Ren halla secuestrado su celular pero después de unos momentos ya no lo pudo ver.

Fabia: ¿en donde se metió? – y una gran rabia se apodero de ella y ahora si empezó a correr –

Mientras tanto Ren tomo un pequeño atajo para perderse de fabia pero al no sentirla más cerca de él volteo la mirada y cuando la regreso al frente…

¡CUIDADO! – grito tratando de detenerse, pero la velocidad que llevaba no le ayudo y se choco con una persona tirándola al suelo –

Ren: perdón, ¿estas bien? – le pregunto extendiéndole una mano para levantarla –

Aki: - aceptando su mano – Si pero ¿Por qué me empujaste?

Ren: No te quise tirar es que venia corriendo y no te vi – le explicaba mirando a todos lados –

Aki: esta bien pero ¿Por qué corrías?

Ren: escapo de alguien… - y por primera vez desde que la empujo se digno a mirar su cara –… espera… ¡yo te he visto!

Aki: ¡que!

¡REN KRAWLER! – gritaron por ahí –

Ren: ups… me tengo que ir – dijo empezando a correr – tal ves algún día nos volvamos a ver ¡adiós! – Y volteo en una esquina y seguido paso una chica corriendo –

Aki: ¿pero como es que me conoce? Yo nunca lo he visto…

Fabia: ¡REN VEN AQUÍ! – dijo alcanzándolo y haciéndole zancadilla, si Ren callo de cara –

Ren: fabia me dolió

Fabia: eso te ganas por idiota devuélveme el celular

Ren: perdón, ten

Fabia: y has lo que quieras yo me voy a mi casa

Ren: déjame acompañarte

Fabia: como quieras

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Keith: ya volví

Aki: que bien Keith – dijo algo pensativa –

Keith: ¿que tienes aki? Paso algo mientras me fui

Aki: aaaa no Keith mas bien vamos a sentarnos ¿si?

Keith: claro… y ten – decía entregándole una bebida –

Aki: gracias.

Y así se fueron a sentar en unas bancas un poco alejadas del lugar…

Keith: me divertí mucho aki

Aki: si yo también, es un lugar bastante agradable después de todo

Keith: ¿te gustaría volver a salir?

Aki: pues sabes… no seria mala idea – pero algo paso por el campo visual de los dos, algo brillante que volaba y se poso en la nariz de aki –

Keith: oye yo se que es

Aki: ¡QUE ES! – dijo demasiado asustada –

Keith: una luciérnaga

Aki: me parecen muy lindas ¡pero no en mi cara! Quítamela – rogo –

Keith: de acuerdo – dijo acercando una mano al rostro de aki y en un rápido movimiento la tomo en sus manos y la alejo de aquel lugar –

Aki: gracias Keith… ¿es normal que hallan luciérnagas por aquí?

Keith: pues a decir verdad… no se… en fin te llevo a tu casa

Aki: esta bien

Keith: ok vamos

Con Shun y Alice

Alice: ¿entonces a donde vamos?

Shun: tienes alguna idea

Alice: mmm no

Shun: ¿Qué hay hacia este camino?

Alice: pues… espera ya se

Shun: ¿Qué?

Alice: ¡LA NORIA!

Shun: correcto señorita Alice ha ganado un paseo gratis en la noria con su querido novio

Alice: ¡excelente!

Así que se formaron y después de un rato estaban ahí subidos en la noria

Alice: Shun la vista es hermosa

Shun: si tienes razón… sabes la pase muy bien contigo

Alice: después de todo nadie se dio cuenta

Shun: ¿confiaras más en mí?

Alice: claro Shun – y observo el panorama… se podía ver todo el parque y un poco mas, algunos arboles y todas las personas pero algo se interpuso –

Shun: ¿Qué es eso?

Alice: si no mal estoy… una luciérnaga

Shun: mira pues hay otra

Alice: ah se ve más lindo el lugar

Shun: después de todo esta cita salió perfecta – decía abrazando a Alice –

Alice: gracias Shun – decía dándole un suave pero apasionado beso –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ace: ¿por que esta Shun tirado en una esquina inconsciente?**

**Aki: no se – decía inocentemente – ¿Cómo te pareció el capi?**

**Ace: bien… aunque te demoraste mucho mas en subirlo**

**Aki: pero aquí esta… bueno nuevo año, nuevos planes**

**Ace: ay no ¿Qué piensas hacer?**

**Aki: por ahora es un secreto… pero estén atentos**

**Ace: en fin… gracias a las personas que dejan un review, cuando aki los recibe tiene una sonrisa de estúpida toda la semana…**

**Aki: ¡ace!**

**Ace: ¿Qué? te ves bonita con esa sonrisa…**

**Aki:… mejor nos despedimos…**

**Ace: JAJAJA ¡adiós!**


	16. empiezan las sospechas parte 1

**Shun: aki sal de ahí**

**Aki: ¡no pienso salir!**

**Shun: estas debajo de una mesa tienes que salir**

**Aki: no no y no me demore más de dos meses en actualizar ¡como piensas que daré la cara!**

**Shun: - suspiro – esta bien… mientras a aki se le pasa el trauma**

**¡BAKUGAN NO LE PERTENECE Y EMPESEMOS EL FIC!**

**Cap. 16: empiezan las sospechas parte 1**

¡¿QUE?! - grito una hermosa chica de cabello celeste y unos ojos verdes –

Jesse: si perdón misaki pero los necesito para mañana

Runo: pero... ¡es mucho trabajo!

Jesse: si perdón seré más comprensible con la nota final... pero solo dile a los demás ya sabes que no podre estar para decirles

Runo: esta bien... hasta luego

***en el salón de decimo***

¡DANIEL KUSO RESUELVE EL PROBLEMA! - grito mason desesperado –

Dan: s-si profesor - dijo este aterrado, avanzo al tablero y frente a el un problema de trigonometría - ay no - susurro este-

Mason: ¿no lo puedes resolver? - decía con una sonrisa y mirada de burla ¡valla que disfrutaba esto! –

Y justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta

Runo: profesor Brown yo...

Dan: ¡RUNO!... de seguro tienes algo importante que decir vamos dilo

Runo: es-espera dan necesito permiso del profesor

Mason: si si te doy permiso

Runo: gracias... ¿se preguntan por que me llamo el profesor Glenn?

Todos: si aja - se escucho una apagada afirmación -

Runo: pues los trabajos de literatura... los necesita para mañana - dijo esto ultimo con temor -

Todos: ¡QUE!

Runo: yo no tengo la culpa... hasta donde se el profesor Brown, el profesor Glenn y el director se van a una junta fuera del colegio por eso los necesita

Mira: pero... no es un poco injusto

Mason: creo que ya es suficiente... ahora Kuso - pero para desgracia de mason sonó el timbre anunciando el inicio del descanso -

Dan: ups... creo que me voy ¡adiós! - y salió huyendo lo más rápido posible -

Mason: por poco...

y así todos se reunieron en sus respectivas parejas y acordaban como y cuando hacer el trabajo, poco a poco se fueron retirando hasta quedar solo dos personas

Alice: runo deberíamos utilizar este descanso para adelantar el trabajo

Runo: claro Alice ¿te parece si vamos a la biblioteca?

Alice: por mi esta bien

Las chicas fueron a la biblioteca la cual estaba algo llena

Runo: que acaso Glenn les dejo a todos trabajo

Alice: ^^U mejor empecemos a hacer el nuestro ¿donde lo dejaste?

Runo: ¿yo? tú lo tenías

Alice: mmm pero si te lo acabo de pasar

Runo: no creo...

Alice: como sea... lo iré a buscar... tu mientras busca una mesa

Así que Alice salió del lugar devuelta al salón pensando en como era posible que en menos de cinco minutos se perdiera un trabajo…

Después de recorrer los pasillos solitarios llego al salón y encima del puesto de runo ahí estaba

_*un día de estos también dejara la cabeza*_

Pensó con gracia Alice y salió corriendo en dirección a la biblioteca ya habían perdido mucho tiempo

***en otro salón***

**Fabia POV**

- No me lo creo… quedamos de reunirnos en el salón cuando no hubiera nadie… valla amigas… y ahora estoy yo sola aquí… saben que me largo…

Así que cuidadosamente saque la cabeza por la puerta mirando por todos lados

- *_¡Creo que después de todo no fue malo estar aquí!*_

Pensé ya que por el pasillo iba el profesor kazami… que suerte

Estaba apunto de llamarlo cuando una niña salvajemente se le atravesó haciendo que casi se callera… ¡pero que se cree esa niña casi lo mata!... bueno si se que estoy exagerando…

Shun: ¡Alice! – escuche que grito ¡debí imaginármelo era esa niña! –

Alice: eh… perdón Shun no fue mi intensión – pero… que dijo… no alcanzo a escuchar nada desde aquí… -

Shun: no importa… ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

Alice: es que necesito terminar un trabajo con runo que es para mañana

Shun: … entonces mejor no te distraigo espero que terminen rápido

Alice: si en caso de que no nos veamos te llamo por la noche

Shun: esta bien… nos vemos – y vi que se alejo otra vez… -

Bueno tengo que admitir algo… ¡esa niña me lleva mucha ventaja!... pero no me gusta… además ¿me pareció o la llamo por el nombre?

Debería ir al patio pero antes…

¡Profesor kazami! – lo llame y de inmediato se volteo confundido –

Shun: Sheen… deberías estar en el patio

Fabia: si pero… regrese por algo al salón

Shun: esta bien pero baja rápido o te regañaran – se volteo y empezó a caminar ignorándome olímpicamente –

Ya me enoje, me enoje y mucho ¡que se cree para irse como si nada! Pero saben que aquí me doy cuenta yo de todo

Estaba por bajar las escaleras y le pregunte:

¿Qué tienes con Alice gehabich?

**Shun POV**

Inmediatamente pare en seco y me tense, no necesariamente por la pregunta sino por la forma en que la dijo…un tono realmente firme que haría que cualquier persona revelara hasta sus mas profundos secretos… lastima que con migo no sirvió.

Shun: ¿a que viene esa pregunta?

Fabia: solo responde ¿Qué tienes con ella?

Shun: nada más allá de una relación estudiante-profesor

Fabia: y usted piensa que le creo

Shun: pero que… - y me termino de molestar ¡estoy seguro de que mi cara es de asesino en serie! por que juro que la quiero asesi… - ¡pero quien te crees para hablarme así!

Fabia: ¿Qué?... no te estoy hablando mal – ¡Ja! Si quieres que te crea deja de hablarme con una voz arrogante –

Shun: sabes que tienes todo en contra ¡me estas respondiendo mal!

Fabia: ay deje de decir incoherencias – y es definitivo… sentí que me ofendió en todas las formas posibles –

Shun: que te crees

Fabia: ¿Por qué ella?

Shun: ¿Por qué quien?

Fabia: pues gehabich

Shun: ¿Qué pasa con ella? - si se que estoy siendo un idiota con estas preguntas ¡pero no se me ocurre otra idea para que se valla!... hoy mi cerebro no quiere funcionar…

Además no me puedo seguir exponiendo con ella… si algo he aprendido es:

1. nunca se da por vencida, eso lo he visto en mis clases

2. la mayoría de sus intensiones (por no decir todas) no son buenas

Por ultimo y la mas importante

3. ¡es la enemiga de mi novia!, no me pienso arriesgar… aunque el porque se odian aun no lo tengo claro

En fin poniendo de nuevo atención a la chica note su cara de confusión ¿acaso la confundí?... valla no lo creí posible esto merece una sonrisa de victoria

Fabia: ¿por que te ríes?

Shun: claro que no me estoy riendo – si dije sin dejar de reírme es que simplemente vale oro su cara de confusión y rabia –

Fabia: idiota – susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que yo la escuchara –

Shun: te escuche – esto es divertido… creo que la are pasar un mal rato – señorita Sheen creo que la debería castigar

Fabia: ¡¿QUE?! ¿Y POR QUE SUPONE QUE ME QUIERE CASTIGAR?

Shun: sencillo… usted no debería estar aquí en el descanso, me ha hablado muy mal, supone que tengo algo con una estudiante además ¡me dijo idiota!

Fabia: ESTA LOCO SI CREE QUE ME VA A CASTIGAR

Shun: y me volvió a hablar grosero… creo que una semana no estaría mal

Fabia: BIEN SUFICIENTE… USTED ESTA MAL

Shun: esta bien esta bien no te voy a castigar Sheen… valla te alteras por nada

Fabia: que… pero… usted… como… ¡que!

Shun: creo que te deberías ir

Fabia: si creo que lo mejor será que me valla… pero deberías saber algo

Shun: Según tu que debería saber

Fabia: que no descansare hasta saber la verdad – y con una mirada de rencor obviamente dirigida hacia mi se dio vuelta y se fue… -

Saben llámenme loco pero espero con ansias su reto por que no sabe con quien se ha metido.

**Fin Shun POV**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Runo: excelente Alice hemos adelantado un poco

Alice: runo quiero descansar

Runo. Claro descansemos… sabes Alice somos un buen grupo para hacer este tipo de trabajos

Alice: si… supongo – dijo perdiéndose por un momento en sus pensamientos –

Este gesto no paso desapercibido para runo así que se le hizo extraño y a un mas cuando Alice en sus pensamientos esbozo una sonrisa

Runo: Alice… Alice… ¡ALICE!

Alice: ¡ah!... me decías algo runo

Runo: fue extraño

Alice: ¿Qué cosa?

Runo: es que… te perdiste en tus pensamientos y sonreías en ellos

Alice: cre-creo que estas alucinando

Runo: no lo creo es solo… - y se quedo pensando por unos segundos – solo que esos gestos no los veía desde que estas de novia con…

Alice: runo… me gustaría que no lo mencionaras

Runo: este bien no te quiero incomodar pero te puedo preguntar algo

Alice: claro runo

Runo: ¿no te enojas?

Alice: pues soy persona y por lo tanto tengo varias emociones y una de ellas es el enojo… aunque yo no lo demuestro tanto… es más casi nunca

Runo: no Alice… me refiero a que si no te enojas con la pregunta que te voy a hacer

Alice: no estoy segura

Runo: Al-Alice ¿a ti te gusta alguien?

Y hubo unos segundos de incomodo silencio y miradas inexpresivas por parte de las dos

Alice:_ *supongo que no seria malo*_… eh… si runo me gusta alguien

Runo: ¡Y POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE! – grito a los cuatro vientos causando un sonrojo en Alice y una mirada desaprobatoria de la bibliotecaria –

Alice: vámonos

Runo: y me cuentas

Alice: si si como quieras – y salieron de la biblioteca, dejando sus cosas en el salón y después fueron a la zona verde –

Runo: entonces dime quien te gusta

Alice: no te diré runo

Runo: vamos tu dijiste que me contarías todo

Alice: ah cierto… pero todavía no estoy segura de contarles _*y a decir verdad no creo poder contarles*_

Runo: ok Alice… ¿pero lo he visto?

Alice: pues si lo has visto

Runo: bien… ¿cada cuanto lo veo?

Alice: casi todos los días

Runo: eso significa que debe ser del cole

Alice: eh… si mas o menos

Runo: entonces podría ser…

Alice: ¿Quién? – pregunto con una gran intriga de saber la respuesta de su amiga –

Runo: no se

Alice: ¿Por qué?

Runo: no se me ocurre alguien… nunca has demostrado atracción hacia alguno de los chicos que conocemos además de Keith pero el ya no te gusta… me quede sin opciones

Alice: co-como es po-posible que ¡ah! – y callo al suelo tipo anime –

Runo: ¿entonces quien es?

Alice: ya no importa después te cuento si

Runo: esta bien no te presionare

Alice: ¿vamos a buscar a las demás?

Runo: claro me parece bien

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aki: no creo que debería estar aquí

Mira: ¿po-por que? – dijo mientras terminaba de besar a ace –

Aki: ah… esto es cosa de ustedes dos

Ace: descuida no nos incomodas

Aki: a mi si me incomoda

Mira: quieres distraerte un poco

Aki: ¿claro como?

Mira: si quieres puedo traer a mi hermano para que… - y no pudo terminar ya que aki no estaba –

Ace: no le gusto la idea

Mira: sigamos en lo nuestro pronto iré a hacer el trabajo con Billy – y seguidamente ace y mira se estaban besando otra ves –

Aki: ni loca seguiré la idea de diversión de mira – dijo mientras prácticamente corría del lugar – visitare a mi hermano

Así que aki subió al salón de Shun buscando distraerse un rato

- no esta…

- ¿Quién no esta? – y giro su cabeza encontrándose con la figura de su querido hermano mirándola raro –

Aki: eh… tú no estabas

Shun: ¿me estabas buscando?

Aki: es que estaba aburrida

Shun: ¿y quieres que haga algo?

Aki: pues pensé que estarías haciendo algo en que ayudarte

Shun: ¿tan aburrida estas?

Aki. Que acaso tú hermana no me puede ayudar

Shun: muy rara ves me has ayudado

Aki: claro que no yo siempre te ayudo

Shun: menciona una ves

Aki: ah… pues… recuerdas esa ves

Shun: ¿Cuándo?

Aki: en tu reunión de once en parís

Shun: yo no me acuerdo

Aki: como que no te acuerdas

Shun: de verdad creo que es mentira

Aki: ¡QUE! Quieres acaso que te recuerde

Shun: claro que si

_*****_**flashback***

Aki: es necesario acompañarte

Shun: claro yo no puedo llevar todo esto solo – dijo mientras le entregaba unas cajas a aki –

Aki: de acuerdo esta bien

Shun: gracias

***fin flashback***

Aki: … … … …

Shun: aki

Aki: ¿Qué?

Shun: ¿eso es todo?

Aki: claro fue mucho para mi ese día

Shun: aki eres una egoísta

Aki: yo no soy egoísta te ayude

Shun: solo una ves

Aki: claro que no fueron varias veces

Shun: mala hermana

Aki: ¡yo no soy mala hermana!

Shun: demuéstramelo

Aki: ¿Cómo?

Shun: dame un consejo

Aki: un… consejo

Shun: si es que paso algo…

Aki: ¡CON ALICE!

Shun: etto… más o menos… digamos que me gane un reto

Aki: ¿con Alice?

Shun: aki no es con ella es con otra persona

Aki. ¿Entonces con quien?

Shun: con Sheen

Aki: ¿Quién es Sheen?

Shun: la costumbre… Sheen es el apellido de fabia

Aki: ¡Shun kazami que le hiciste!

Shun: fue una serie de problemas, discusión y por culpa de una extraña e incontrolable risa se termino de enojar

Aki: eh… hermano me explicas mejor – dijo y seguidamente al salón entraron un grupo de chicos –

Shun: en la casa te explico ahora tengo clase

Aki: esta bien te veo luego

Shun: aki

Aki: ¿si pasa algo?

Shun: estaba bromeando… si me has ayudado mucho

Aki: … gracias hermano…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ace: ¡aki tienes que salir de allí! – Dijo mientras que con ayuda de Shun la jalaban –**

**Aki: claro que nunca saldré ¡AH! – Con un fuerte movimiento los chicos sacaron a aki debajo de la mesa –**

**Shun: ¡por fin!**

**Aki: esta bien esta bien… perdonen queridos lectores por haberme demorado más de dos meses en actualizar y no ahí excusa en el mundo que justifique mi retraso por eso les pido perdón a todos y todas**

**Ace: que melodramática**

**Aki: ok dejando mi melodrama de lado tengo un anuncio:**

**1. este capitulo iba a ser mucho más largo pero me quedaban como 20 paginas y era demasiado agotador tener que leer todas de una sola así que he decidido dividirlo en dos partes y el siguiente se llamara: ¡juguemos escondite! Parte 2**

**Y con esto último les deseo feliz día a todos**

**¡Adiós!**


	17. ¡juguemos escondite! parte 2

**Aki: he aquí la continuación que esta ves hice mí mayor esfuerzo para no demorarme**

**Shun: excelente espero que hallas aprendido tu lección**

**Aki: si **

**Shun: como sea empezamos el fic**

**Aki: claro la segunda parte espero la disfruten… ¡BAKUGAN NO ME PERTENECE!**

**Shun: ¡EMPECEMOS EL FIC!**

**Cap. 17: ¡juguemos escondite! Parte 2**

***a la ultima hora***

Runo: July eres una vaga

July: ¿Por qué? – pregunto tirada en el pasto a la sombra de un árbol –

Alice: ¿July no tienes que hacer el trabajo?

July: joe y yo ya lo hicimos

Runo: ¡cuando!

July: yo le mande algo de información, el busco lo que faltaba, acomodo el trabajo

Alice: prácticamente todo

July: exacto

Aki: hola chicas

Todas: hola

Alice: ¿y mira?

Aki: ni idea _*debe estar con _Ace_ o con Billy*_

Runo: ¿alguna de ustedes sabe si dan ha hecho el trabajo?

July: no… ¿Por qué te preocupa?

Runo: un poco

Alice: descuida su trabajo es con barón creo que el es capas de hacer algo con dan

Runo: esperemos a que así sea

*paralelamente*

Barón: dan creo que deberíamos estar haciendo el trabajo

Dan: descuida barón tenemos mucho tiempo – dijo mientras bostezaba y se volvía a acostar en una banca –

Barón: es un trabajo largo y no hemos hecho nada ¿acaso quiere una mala nota?

Dan: no la vamos a sacar… sabes ven a mi casa por la tarde y ahí vemos que alcanzamos a hacer

Barón: pe-pero… no te voy a hacer entrar en razón… esta bien iré a tu casa

*de regreso con las chicas*

¡Hola chicas! – grito un enérgico Billy llegando con mira –

Mira: hola

July: ¿ya acabaste el trabajo con Billy?

Mira: si ya acabamos

July: ¡POR FIN! – Y seguidamente se encontraba encima de Billy en un abrazo –

Billy: ¿te hice mucha falta?

July: demasiada

Mira: que romántico *-*

Aki: si claro ^^U

Alice: ellos dos se quieren mucho

Runo: claro que si a distancia se nota

July: adoro que hablen de mi pero pueden cambiar de tema

Runo: claro de que quieres que hablemos

Aki. Que tal ¿Por qué no estamos en clase?

Alice: ¿tú no estabas verdad?

Aki: no, cuando llegue con ace al salón no había nadie, bajamos y nos encontramos con mira dijo que no estábamos viendo clase pero no me dijo porque

Mira: ah… se me olvido

Runo: con ace al lado todo se le olvida

Mira: cállate – dijo con todas las mejillas sonrojadas –

Alice: estamos en el patio porque el profesor Brown no esta eso ya lo sabias… lo que sucede es que ningún profesor lo quiere remplazar y como no esta el director nadie se preocupa… ya sabes el dicho "cuando el gato no esta los ratones hacen fiesta"

Aki: ¡que los gatos y los ratones que!

Billy: lo que intenta decir es que como el director no esta a nadie le importa lo que pase así que nadie se va a ocupar de nosotros por esta hora

Mira: ¿y que hacemos?

Alice: que tal si jugamos básquet un rato

Gus: genial nos dejan jugar – dijo apareciendo de un momento a otro sobresaltando a los demás –

July: eh… ustedes no están en clase

Keith: claro que no… tenemos clase con el profesor Glenn y como no esta

Alice: que bien… entonces quieres jugar bas…

Fabia: ¿Qué van a jugar?

Runo: ¿Por qué te interesa?

Fabia: tal ves puede que te gane

Mira: vamos a jugar básquet

Maylene: de verdad no tienen nada más interesante que jugar

Aki: ¿tenis?

Sellon: no…

Alice: vóley

Lena: no…

Alice: ¡decídanse solo podemos jugar una cosa!

Fabia: … … … …

Dan: ¡QUE CUENTAN! – dijo llegando con ace, joe y barón –

Billy: quieren jugar algo pero no saben que

Dan: ninguno de los juegos del cole

Billy: ninguno creo que van a salir con nada

Dan: ¡yo les doy un ejemplo! – y salió corriendo con dirección a las chicas –

Billy: ¡dan no vallas!

Alice: ¡y por que no jugamos básquet!

Fabia: ¡porqué eso es demasiado aburrido!

Aki: y entonces que quieren ju…

Dan: hola

Maylene: y tu que quieres

Dan: vengo a decirles que pueden jugar

Lena: no nos interesa

Dan: vamos yo les quiero dar un ejemplo

July: ¡CUAL!

Dan: quiero que jueguen escondite :3 – y seguidamente todas lo miraron raro –

Todas: … … …

Dan: ¿entonces si?

Fabia: ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE QUE VAMOS A JUGAR ESO!

Dan: ¿y por que no?... es un juego para todas las edades

Fabia: claro que no

Alice: … ¿Qué pasa fabia no te gustaría jugar?

Fabia: ¿y ustedes quieren jugar?

Runo: pues a decir verdad

Alice: si si queremos jugar

July: Alice que estas…

Alice: ¿ustedes jugaran?

Sellon: claro que…

Fabia: si jugaremos

Alice: excelente ahora reúnanse en bolita

Maylene: ¿y para que?

Alice: estrategias cosas así… - y Alice arrastro a sus amigas lejos de allí –

Aki: ¿Qué intentas hacer?

Alice: no creen que sea raro que fabia no quisiera jugar escondite

Runo: no… de pronto no le gusta

Alice: a mi si me parece raro

July: aja y ahora

Alice: lo de siempre intentar ganarles

Aki: excelente ¡ganemos!

Runo: no va a ser fácil… pero intentar no cuesta nada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lena: que crees que haces ninguna de nosotras quiere jugar eso

Fabia: ni yo pero es un reto

Maylene: que más da es solo esconderse, correr y llegas a una base para ganar

Fabia: ay si cierto que fácil… je je je

Sellon: ¿eh… tu nerviosa?

Fabia: que yo claro que no como se te ocurre eso

Maylene: estas nerviosa no es mentira

Lena: ¿si que tienes?

Fabia: ok ok estoy nerviosa

Lena: Ja yo sabia se mucho… ¿Por qué?

Fabia: ¬¬ nunca me gusto jugar escondite… siempre perdía

Maylene: pero… si es un juego tan fácil

Fabia: no importa no me gusta

Sellon: esta bien te ayudaremos

Alice: ¡oigan!

Fabia: ¡que!

Alice: ¡ya están listas!

Fabia: ¡no!

Alice: ¡ah y por que!

Lena: ¡mentira ya estamos listas!

Alice: ¡ok vengan! – así que por fin dejaron se gritar y se acercaron para recibir las siguientes instrucciones –

Lena: ¿Quién cuenta?

July: ¿ustedes quieren contar?

Sellon: claro que no cuenten ustedes

Fabia: ¿no hay una manera más fácil de decidir?

Dan: ¡eh vuelto a ayudar!

Mira: que tu otra ves…

Ace: dan quiere ganarse un buen golpe

Billy: eso ya es cosa del él

Barón: de seguro esta mas aburrido que nosotros

Keith: ya conocemos a dan él se mete en cualquier guerra

Fabia: y ahora que idiotez has venido a decir

Dan: no es idiotez… es la repuesta a su problema de quien cuenta

Maylene: así y que vas a hacer

Dan: primero están dispuestas a hacer todo hasta acabar

Todas: no

Dan: ah vamos no es tan malo

July: no será una idiotez

Dan: claro que no solo prométanmelo

Todas: ok lo prometemos

Dan: ok… un numero del 1 al 100

*5 minutos después*

Alice: 80

Fabia: 15

Lena: 63

Sellon: 21

Runo: 45

Maylene: 72

Aki: 12, 18, 28, 32

Lena: tramposa

Aki: aceptémoslo nadie va a ganar hoy

Fabia: lo reconozco… ¡NADIE VA A GANAR!

Dan: chicas es fácil…

Alice: dan ciento decirlo pero llevamos mas de cinco minutos intentando

Dan: chicas digan solo uno

Mira: 10

Maylene: 11, 16, 17

Dan: que solo uno

Runo: ¡SABES QUE DAN UNO UNO UNO!

Dan: excelente runo has ganado

Todas: ¡QUE Y POR QUE!

Dan: por que les dije que solo digan UNO

Runo: dan eres un idiota – y le empezó a pegar –

Dan: au au runo pero si tu au tu ganaste

Runo: no me importa es la peor rifa del mundo

Dan: ¿entonces quieres que el privilegio de esconderse sea de fabia?

Runo: no descuida así estamos bien

Alice: ok entonces entre ustedes cuatro elijan quien va a contar – y se alejaron un poco –

Fabia: yo cuento

Lena: ¿ah y por que?

Fabia: ya saben soy mala escondiéndome

Maylene: ¿quieres que te digamos donde se esconden?

Fabia: saben… creo que esta ves no aremos trampa

Sellon: estas segura – y en respuesta fabia solo asintió –

Runo: ¿ya escogieron?

Fabia: ok contare yo

Alice: entonces la base es ese árbol – fabia se acerca al árbol y en posición para contar grita –

¡CONTARE HASTA 50!

Preparadas… listas… ¡A ESCONDERSE!

**(Aquí viene mi intento de narrar el juego)**

Rápidamente todas salieron a buscar un lugar poco visible para esconderse, los límites fueron solo la zona verde, sin las canchas y el cole.

Runo: _*¿y ahora donde me escondo?* _- pensó corriendo y girando su cabeza por todas partes a lo lejos diviso unos arbustos los suficientemente grandes como para esconderla - _*me ensuciare el uniforme… que mas da aquí fue* _- y seguidamente runo salto a los arbustos –

Aki: _*¡Valla desde aquí se ve todo!* _- pensó una impresionada aki subida en un árbol frondoso el cual la escondía - _*gracias pocas habilidades ninja que me enseño en abuelo*_ -

Lena:_ *odio este juego ¡no se donde esconderme!* - _miro por todo el patio y viendo como solo ella faltaba por esconderse –

47, 48, 49, ¡50! ¡Listas o no halla voy!

Se volteo y lo primero que vio fue a lena parada en la mitad del patio.

Fabia: sin comentarios… - susurro – ¡POR LENA!

Lena: ah… supongo que ya no juego igual – y a lo lejos dan le hizo señas para que se sentara con el y los demás –

Dan: lena juegas muy mal

Lena: cállate… ve y juega tu a ver si eres capas

Dan: claro que no es mejor verlas a ustedes jugar – y en respuesta todos los chicos asintieron –

Fabia: ¿Dónde estarán las demás? – Y empezó a caminar – ah esto es mas difícil de lo que recuerdo… ¡además este patio es muy grande! – llegando mas o menos a la mitad de este se fijo en la base – pero que…

Maylene: ¡POR MI!

Fabia: que como es posible ¡eso se puede hacer! – y de un momento a otro sintió una pequeña ráfaga de viendo al lado –

July: si si si si

Fabia. Que no espera – y salió corriendo detrás de ella –

July: eh no fabia – dijo viendo como de un momento a otro se le paso corriendo –

Aki: July es un caso ^^U – decía viendo la pequeña pelea desde al árbol –

July: ¡oye espera! – y sacando fuerzas de no se donde alcanzo a fabia –

¡POR JULY/POR MI!

Fabia/July: que yo gane, claro que no

Gus: ¿ah que paso? – pregunto volviéndose a sentar donde estaba y con un tarro de palomitas –

Dan: de donde sacaste eso

Keith: eran para una clase de literatura pero como no esta el profesor

Ace: excelente y nos van a dar

Gus: ya que – como era de esperarse todos empezaron a comer –

¡CHICOS!

Barón: eh que pasa

July: díganle a fabia que yo le gane

Fabia: no es cierto

Dan: para mi fue empate

July: ¡QUE!

Joe: si apoyo a dan

Fabia: esta bien me voy a buscar a las demás

Ace: valla como lo supiste

Dan: no lo supe solo lo dije

Ace: ah

*mientras tanto*

Shun: _*estoy cansado* _- pensó mientras se sentaba - _*si tan solo esta hora la tuviera libre*_ - y dirigió su mirada a los estudiantes, a lo lejos pudo escuchar un pequeño grito no muy definido pero logrando captar su atención, se asomo por la ventana haciendo una pose que causo suspiros y dejar a mas de una estudiante sin aliento, a lo lejos pudo divisar un grupo de chicos los cuales reconoció como los amigos de aki y a fabia caminando por el patio - _*que se supone que están haciendo… creo que observar un rato no estaría mal*_

*de regreso*

Runo: *_me esta picando esta mata*_ - y se empezó a rascar por todas partes - _*ah odio esto*_ - por unos instantes runo se movió mucho causando confusión en cierta persona –

Fabia: eh que es esto – y se dirigió al arbusto –

Runo: _*no te acerques… ¡me descubrirá!*_ – y un movimiento en cadena se desato –

De los arbustos salió corriendo una ardilla

Fabia: ah era solo una ardilla

Aaaaaahhhhhh – grito runo saliendo de los arbustos –

Fabia: ¿esa era runo?

La ardilla escalo un árbol encontrándose con otra persona

Aki: _*ay no una ardilla, una ardilla*_ - y seguidamente la ardilla en un intento asesino salto hacia aki – NOOO – y cayendo de la peor forma quedo al lado de fabia –

Fabia: ¿aki?

Aki: adiós – y salió corriendo con dirección a la base donde ya runo se encontraba –

Fabia: ay no

Aki: ya casi llego… ya casi llego… ¡POR MI!

Fabia: que rabia

JAJAJAJAJAJA

Por la escandalosa risa todos voltearon a ver y se encontraron con una mira tirada en el piso riéndose como loca

Fabia: ¡POR MIRA!

Mira: jajaja es que fue muy cómico jajaja la cara de aterrada de runo, la caída de aki jajaja

Aki: cállate… caí tan mal que quede coja – dijo sentándose con runo al lado de los chicos –

Runo: nunca volveré a esconderme en arbustos y tampoco volveré a ver igual a las ardillas

Fabia: como sea seguiré buscando

*en otro lugar*

Shun: que fea caída… - susurro - _*me dieron ganas de ver el juego* -_ ¡chicos!

Todos: si profesor

Shun: es todo por hoy ya se puede ir – y rápidamente todos se fueron – excelente a ver el juego

*en ese mismo instante*

Fabia: idiota dan, estúpidas que se esconden bien y sobre todo maldito juego

Dan: ¡vamos fabia ya casi acabas!

Fabia: ¡cállate!

Dan: ¡eh… no te distraigas!

Fabia: ¡y porque!

Sellon: por que te puede pasar esto – dijo pasando por el lado de ella directo a la base –

Fabia: ay no sellon- y empezó a correr rogando por que a sellon le pasara algo –

Y como único milagro del día la ardilla asesina se le atravesó a sellon causando que se callera.

Fabia: si amo esa ardilla ¡POR SELLON!

Dan: ¡QUE NO!

Sellon: no importa mi caída, solo es un juego

Dan: que… no lo digo por ti… ¡LAS PALOMITAS SE ACABARON! – grito histérico, y sellon le dedico una mirada fulminante –

Fabia: ¡no encuentro a Alice!

Aki: ¡búscala bien!

¿A quien busca? – De inmediato todos miraron confundidos a la persona que había llegado –

Aki: hola hermano… ¿no deberías estar en clase?

Shun: los deje salir temprano – y terminada la frase empezó a buscar a alguien con la mirada –

Mira: estamos jugando escondite

Shun: en serio… ¿Por qué ese juego?

July: es culpa de dan… además no tenemos nada mas que jugar

Shun: así pero… y ali… ¡gehabich! – repuso con total nerviosismo –

Runo: eh… ¿Por qué?

Shun: no le veo… supongo que esta escondida

Runo: si… de hecho lo esta… ¿pero por que preguntas tanto por ella?

Aki: ¡y es la ultima que falta! – Grito aligerando un poco el tenso ambiente que se había formado –

Todos: ¡Alice!, ¡Alice!, ¡Alice!

*lejos de allí*

Alice: _*las multitudes aclaman por mi, debo corresponderles… asco eso sonó como stars wars o algo así… en fin… me debo mover* - _cuando fabia estuvo distraída rápidamente corrió atravesando el patio –

Aki: jaja la vieron

Runo: como no verla es una genio

July: ¡Alice la salvación del juego!

Viendo que estaban emocionadas fabia observo el lugar

Fabia: _*iré a investigar*_

Alice:_ *ay no no no que hago que hago*_

Runo: la va a encontrar ¿Qué hacemos?

Aki: no podemos hacer nada seria trampa además si ellas no lo han hecho menos lo aremos nosotras

Mira: ah eso me intriga… como es que no han hecho trampa – dijo refiriéndose a las tres chicas –

Lena: fabia nos lo prohibió

Aki: ¿se los prohibió?

Maylene: es una cuestión de "orgullo"

Mira: ¡me terminaron de confundir!

Sellon: escucha mini Clay

Mira: ¡COMO ME LLAMASTE!

Sellon: MINI CLAY ¡QUE ACASO ESTAS SORDA!

Mira: te vas a arrepentir de haberme dicho así

Sellon: así demuéstramelo – y mira se lanzo hacia sellon pero siendo detenida por sus amigas –

Lena: como sea… solo sabemos que fabia no quiso aceptar nuestra ayuda… creo que por primera ves en la vida quiere hacer algo sola

Alice: _*¡ME MUERO ME VA A ENCONTRAR!*_

Fabia: será que esta aquí atrás

Alice: *_donde esta la ayuda cuando se necesita*_ - y como segundo milagro del día la ardilla asesina apareció bajando el árbol - _*y esta es la supuesta ayuda que me dan* -_

La ardilla asesina corrió pasando por el lado de fabia y ella se quedo mirándola, este animal tomo dirección a los chicos que la miraron con terror

Runo: esa ardilla viene para acá ¡no!

Dan: es una ardilla que puede hacer

Runo/aki: ¡TU NO PASASTE ESE MIEDO!

Tranquilamente la ardilla subió por el cuerpo de Shun posándose en su cabeza

Shun: ¿y este animal que?

Aki: BAJALA ES ASESINA

Shun: eh… - y fijándose bien se dio cuenta de que fabia lo estaba mirando – _*jeje contraataque al estilo kazami*_

Tranquilamente Shun le dedico una gran sonrisa a fabia lo que causo que un pequeño sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas y desviara la mirada

Alice: _*eh mi novio esta aquí… pero ¿Qué esta haciendo?*_

Shun: _*jeje Sheen es un caso… se enoja y luego se sonroja… se ve linda… ¡QUE ACABO DE PENSAR!... gracias a Dios Alice no lee mentes… pensando en ella espero que entienda que entienda que mi señal de mover mi mano de un lado a otro es para que se mueva de allí*_

Alice: _*será que tiene calor* _- pensó con una gota estilo anime - _*un momento… ¡acabo de comprenderlo!*_

Por fin habiendo entendido la improvisada pero funcionable señal de Shun, Alice corrió en una nueva dirección, escondiéndose detrás de unas sillas de la casita

Fabia: _*no sabia que estaba aquí… idiota… nos peleamos por la mañana y me sonríe como si nada… ¡MALDITO SONROJO INVOLUNTARIO!*_

Shun: _*plan kazami salió con éxito*_ - pensó lleno de orgullo cuando algo lo distrajo - ¿y ahora que hago contigo? – dijo tomando a la ardilla con ambas manos –

Ardilla: esqui esqui *sonido de ardilla*

Shun: eres muy linda… ¿eres mujer verdad?

Ardilla: esqui

Shun: no hablo ardilla… pero digamos que si

Fabia: aquí no esta… - dijo mirando atrás del árbol – me empiezo a aburrir iré a descansar a la base

Alice: _*nunca mas volveré a desconfiar de una ayuda ¡gracias Dios!... ahora si creo que debo salir*_

Y lo menos pensado sucedió las dos se encontraron de frente, a la misma distancia de la base, una gran impresión apareció en cada una y no solo en ellas sino en todos los chicos que estaban observando

Fabia: ali-Alice… no lo lograras – y como alma que lleva el diablo empezó a correr –

Como simple reflejo Alice corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, por un lado a una de ellas el orgullo impedía que pudiera perder y por el otro el sufrimiento y dolor causado por un pasado no permitía su derrota.

Fabia/Alice: ¡no perderé!

¡Plaf!

Fue el sonido que se escucho por todo el patio, un silencio abrumador cubrió el ambiente dejando gran asombro en todos, un viento frio se sintió por todo el lugar y más de una persona estaba sin aliento.

A pocos centímetros de la base se encontraba fabia con su mano preparada para tocar la base, su cara demostraba un sentimiento de angustia, preocupación y una infinita tristeza, sus ojos abiertos como platos y su cuerpo totalmente estático.

Mientras tanto Alice se aferraba a la base temerosa de saber el resultado de la pelea

Fabia: acabas de ganar… - dijo inmediatamente aceptado su derrota… rápidamente bajo su cabeza sintiéndose a morir –

Alice: de ver-verdad – y observo a todas las personas a su alrededor – lo logre… ¡LO LOGRE!

Todos: ¡hurra Alice! – de inmediato corrieron a abrazarla y quitándola todo el aire –

Shun: se ven tan linda cuando la ahogan – dijo mirándola desde el mismo lugar que estuvo desde que llego… mirando por un segundo a su alrededor vio a fabia la cual unas pequeñas lagrimas recorrían su rostro y salió corriendo sin dirección aparente – eh que la paso – y miro por todas pastes - ¡Isis! – la llamo y después de unos segundos llego –

Lena: ¿pasa algo profesor kazami?

Shun: vi a Sheen salir corriendo hace algunos minutos… podrías ver que le paso

Lena: eh… supongo que no le paso nada

Shun: por favor es solo ver si esta bien

Lena: de acuerdo profesor… ¿necesita algo más?

Shun: no… gracias Isis

Lena: ok –y salió en la dirección de fabia –

Shun: … … … …

Aki: ¿te pasa algo hermano?

Shun: no nada importante… ¿te sucede algo a ti?

Aki: no tampoco nada… solo que me dejaste con la duda de que consejo necesitabas

Shun: … creo que por ahora estoy bien…

Aki: que raro… pero bien si así lo quieres… ¿iras a ver a Alice? – pregunto y seguidamente este miro a Alice la cual seguía rodeada de todas sus amigas –

Shun: … no… después hablare con ella… ¿nos vamos?

Aki: ¿estas seguro?

Shun: demasiado… levanto sospechas en misaki… después puedo llamar a Alice ella no se enojara

Aki: como quieras vamos

Shun: por cierto… adore tu caída

Aki: ay que malo… te diste cuenta que por eso voy a quedar coja como una semana

Shun: que exagerada… pero si quieres te llevo al medico

Aki: creo que si puedes mejor, me duele mucho

Shun: ok vamos aki de la tragedia – dijo con intensiones de irritar a su hermana, lo cual sirvió de mucho por que le mando una mirada totalmente fría –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Gracias por leer esta historia… no tengo nada que decir así que espero algún review ¡adiós!**


	18. recuerdos parte 1

**Hola a todos la inspiración llego por un buen tiempo, suficiente para poder escribir este capitulo así que ¡disfrútenlo!**

**Aclaraciones del capitulo: **El nombre del capi es recuerdos así que cada flashback es uno (obvio) y esta contado desde el punto de vista de la persona que lo vivió no es más.

**Cap. 18 recuerdos parte 1**

_*esta diferente*_ - pensó Shun viendo como fabia estaba mas desanimada de lo usual –

*Algunos metros de allí*

Lena: fabia estas peor que ayer – especto y seguidamente recibió dos fuertes golpes por parte de maylene y sellon –

Fabia: gracias… - dijo perdida en algún lugar del salón, con una guitarra en las manos y haciéndola sonar horriblemente –

Maylene: creo que no es buena idea que sigas tocando – dijo quitándole la guitarra –

Fabia: como sea… - y se desplomo en el suelo del salón –

Ante este acto Shun miro a sus amigas las cuales con un gesto le dio a entender que estaban tan confundidas como él

Shun: Isis… - inmediatamente se paro y fue directo donde el –

Lena: si profesor

Shun: le sucede algo a Sheen

Lena: pues esta así desde el juego de escondite

Shun: pero de eso ya hace algunos días… ¿fue cuando salió corriendo?

Lena: eh… si

Shun: recuerdas cuando te mande por ella… ¿Qué sucedió?

Lena: ¿quiere que le cuente todo con detalle? – Y en respuesta Shun asintió – pues vera

***flashback***

En este momento me encuentro corriendo por los pasillos del cole ¿Por qué? Pues fácil mi "querido" profesor kazami me mando a buscar a mi amiga fabia que por alguna extraña razón salió corriendo o eso fue lo que el me dijo… el caso es que llevo casi 5 minutos intentando buscarla ¡y no la encuentro! Si tan solo hubiera una forma de…

¡Idiota! – grite, como no se me ocurrió peguntarle donde estaba llamándola por el celular –

Lena: fabia

Fabia: ¿sucede algo?

Lena: nada… solo quería saber ¿Dónde estas?

Fabia: ¿para que quieres saber?

Lena: nada solo quiero saber… te sucedió algo a ti

Fabia: nada lo de siempre

Lena: ¿Dónde estas? – y tardo varios minutos en responder pero por fin me dijo –

Fabia: en el salón

Valla… no puedo creer que ni una sola vez se me halla cruzado por la cabeza que estaba halla… me paso de idiota

Rápidamente corrí hacia el salón, no me demore mucho ya que los demás estaban en clase aunque faltaran poco menos de 10 minutos.

Cuando entre busque a fabia con la mirada y no la encontré.

Estaba apunto de irme otra ves totalmente ofendida ¡juraba que iba a estar allí!

Lena…

Escuche mi nombre de una voz quebrada, parecía de película de terror, lentamente gire mi cabeza y no encontré a nadie… ¿es normal sentir que te llaman?... mi instinto me dice que no ¡es algo paranormal!

Lena…

Aaaaahhhhh

Grite cuando sentí que algo me tomo del pie, jalándome haciendo que me callera sentada y un dolor travesara mi espalda.

Sorda…

Escuche que me dijeron y voltee a mi lado, y hay estaba fabia sentada con su cabeza entre sus piernas

Fabia: cierra la puerta – prácticamente estábamos tiradas al frente de la puerta así que la cerré –

Lena: de acuerdo

Fabia: te asustas muy fácil

Lena: ¿fabia por que estas aquí? – levanto su rostro y de inmediato me di cuenta porque quería estar sola, estaba llorando y con el rostro totalmente rojo –

Fabia: ¿Qué acaso no es obvio?

Lena: veo que si… ¿acaso estaba llorando por el juego?

Fabia: si… estaba un poco… no, estoy un poco desanimada no tengo ganas de nada

Lena: ya veo… ¿pero no es por que Alice te gano? – y aparentemente mi pregunta empeoro todo por que se largo otra ves a llorar – perdón no quise hacerte llorar

Fabia: como sea… quiero que me dejes sola

Lena: esta bien solamente prométeme que no te sumergirás en una depresión a causa de esto – y algo me dijo que no lo cumpliría ya que desvió su mirada y hubo un silencio algo incomodo, suspire largamente y decidí irme –

Fabia: espera… ¿Por qué viniste?

Lena: principalmente no fue mi idea… pero supongo que después me preocupe por ti

Fabia: … ¿de quien fue la idea?

Lena: del profesor kazami, te vio salir corriendo… supongo que se preocupo – y después de esto nadie dijo nada mas y supuse que era momento de irme –

Baje al patio a decirle al profesor que había encontrado a fabia ¡y ya no estaba! Ni a su hermana la encontré valla suerte la mía.

***fin flashback***

Shun: valla… - decía impresionado mientras veía a fabia acostada… no… prácticamente tirada en el piso –

Lena: por eso es que ella esta así – dio un suspiro y se acomodo en una banca –

Shun: ¿a que hora te sentaste?

Lena: me canse así que traje la butaca del piano

Shun: eh… - y miro hacia el piano y si le faltaba la butaca – no importa nadie lo esta usando

Lena: como sea… a todo esto ¿para que quería saber?

Shun: soy su profesor debo estar al tanto de cada uno – y en respuesta lena le dedico una sonrisa –

Lena: en ese caso le puedo pedir algo

Shun: tiene que ver con Sheen verdad

Lena: claro ¿podría hablar con ella? – y Shun la miro con algo de preocupación pero después relajo su mirada –

Shun: no creo que halla problema

Lena: gracias…

Shun: ¿ha estado así entes?

Lena: como esta ahora… solo una ves

Shun: así ¿Cuándo?

Lena: supongo que sabes de nuestra pelea con gehabich y las demás

Shun:_ *como no acordarme si desde el primer día me avisaron*_

***flashback***

_*temprano… demasiado temprano* _- pensé dando un bostezo mas ¿Por qué? … porque por mas que lo intentara no podía ocultar mi sueño y al parecer no soy el único –

Abrí la puerta de la sala de profesores y me encontré con todos mis nuevos compañeros igual de somnolientos que yo

¿?: Ah tu debes ser el nuevo profesor

Shun: supongo soy el profesor de música Shun kazami

¿?: Hola, yo soy linus Claude

Shun: excelente, me pregunto si…

¿?: ¡Ah es el nuevo compañero! – gritaron y sentí como me pegaron en la espalda, voltee y me encontré con un hombre de cabello blanco –

¿?: Ay Anubias tu normal bienvenida

Anubias: vamos tenemos que hacerlo sentir bien mason

Mason: claro no lo voy a negar – dijo este alzando los hombros –

Shun: gracias – busque mi lugar y después de unos segundos lo encontré, no fue difícil suponer que el único vacio era al mío ya que llevaban casi dos días de haber empezado el año escolar, además de que el lugar de cada uno tenia su nombre –

Rápidamente organice mis cosas para la primera hora del día, puse mi maleta en el espaldar y me relaje un poco, hasta ahora no me podía quejar mis compañeros se notaban amistosos, las instalaciones eran agradables además ya vi el salón de música es grande y espacioso con muchos instrumentos y me gusto desde el primer día en que lo vi… no creo que sea problema enseñar a los estudiantes.

Anubias: kazami… - dijo agitando una mano al frente mío y de inmediato me incorpore – se que todos tenemos sueño… pero no es razón de quedarte dormido con los ojos abiertos

Shun: ah claro… pero no estaba durmiendo

Linus: entonces estabas pensando mucho

Shun: eh… - y me sentí un poco nervioso ya que todos me miraban, ser el nuevo significa ser el centro de atención y eso era algo que a mi para nada me gustaba, y si, para mi son unos pocos como será para aki que es todo un salón –

¿?: Aquella persona que piensa en su mundo, se pierde sintiendo el deseo inconcluso

Shun: disculpa

Mason: el es jesse es un amante de la poesía, el 80% de las cosas que dice nadie las entiende y has podido apreciar un ejemplo

Jesse: ah me hiciste quedar mal mason – decía mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro – en fin soy jesse Glenn y supongo que eres el nuevo compañero

Shun: jeje me gustaría que me dejaran de llamar "el nuevo compañero" me hacen sentir incomodo

¿?: Te comprendo hacían lo mismo con migo – dijo una mujer llegando por atrás mío sobresaltándome y por ahí derecho asustándome – ya vi tu cara de horror soy kazarina

Shun: un gusto… ¿ya conocí a todos?

Linus: si, este es el peculiar grupo de profesores del colegio negai – y los mire a todos reunidos, todos tan diferentes, me causo gracia verlos y lo que mas gracia me causo es que ahora yo hacia parte de ellos –

Shun: jeje ahora soy parte de ustedes – todos me dedicaron una sonrisa y se sentaron en sus puestos, yo que todo este tiempo me había quedado sentado me limite a hacer parte del circulo de puestos –

Mason: esperamos que no te valla tan duro el primer día de clases

Shun: ¿acaso es muy difícil enseñar aquí?

Anubias: claro que no… en general – dijo con algo de duda y mis demás compañeros le dedicaron una mirada cómplice –

Shun: ¿po-por que? – Dije con algo de curiosidad y en parte miedo, no recuerdo nada de que en la entrevista de trabajo me dijeran "en este colegio tendrás que trabajar mas de lo que se trabaja normalmente" y no es que no me guste trabajar… pero seria bueno que te lo dijeran desde un principio –

Linus: no es difícil… depende del grado en que estés.

Shun: claro los superiores son más difíciles de manejar

Jesse: eso es verdad… pero en este colegio hay algo más – y de inmediato puso una sonrisa de nerviosismo –

Shun: ¿Qué ha pasado en este colegio?

Kazarina: digamos que hubo un problema con unas chicas que en ese momento estaban en octavo y noveno

Shun: ya veo… ¿pero es tan horrible?

Anubias: algunas veces no tanto… pero otras se pasan

Shun: esperen… ¿Quiénes son? ¿Y que clase de cosas hacen que se pasan?

Linus: Mmm… pues en este momento están de decimo y once – y algo me dijo que de una u otra manera yo me vería involucrado ¿Por qué? Fácil… Aki + Problemas = Desastre total – y pues las clases de cosas que hacen ya es mas complejo

Shun: entiendo… pero no puede ser tan grave

Jesse: tienes razón, todo depende de lo que hagan ¿no es así mason? – Y de inmediato mason abrió los ojos como platos –

Kazarina: uy claro él es un vivo ejemplo de eso

Shun: ¿Qué le paso? – no sabia por que pero tenia tanta curiosidad de saber lo que había pasado –

Mason: ¡nada!

Shun: vamos cuéntenme yo quiero saber

Mason: ¡no paso nada!

Anubias: claro que si y después de eso no la volviste a ver igual

Shun: esta bien empiécenme a contar

Linus: ok pon cuidado que solo contaremos una vez

Mason: linus ni se te acurra

Linus: mason nos conto… un día estábamos todos en la sala de profesores y de repente el director llamo a mason y

Mason: ¡NOOO! – Y se tiro encima de linus cayendo los dos al piso, ahora si que me emocione –

Anubias: yo sigo… el fue y se encontró con Sheen, Gehabich y demás compañeras, sentadas todas reunidas, al principio solo hablaron del problema que tenían pero después hubo un momento de silencio y dijo

Mason: ¡NO LE DIGAN! – Gritaba mientras linus lo tenía sujeto –

Anubias: claro… le preguntaron que si estaba… ¡Aaaaahhhh! – nunca había visto algo así, mason salto llevándose consigo a linus y Anubias ahora los tres estaban el en piso con un fuerte dolor de cabeza –

Shun: ¡curiosidad! Sigan contando – jajaja estoy loco –

Jesse: dos caídos faltan dos y yo sigo… le preguntaron que si estaba saliendo con una estudiante, y esa estudiante era

Mason: ¡TENGANME PIEDAD! – y un poco (yo diría que mucho) desesperado jalo a jesse de la camisa y lo tumbo cayendo encima de él y de los otros dos caídos anteriormente –

Viendo como mis esperanzas de que me contaran estaban en el suelo observe a la única persona que me quedaba

Kazarina: supongo que sigo yo… que si estaba saliendo con lena Isis – y desde el piso vi como mason se sonrojo – los dos lo negaron pero hubo una larga conversación, muchos regaños, gritos, suspensión y al final se dieron cuento que había sido un rumor que había formado gehabich y sus amigas – valla estaba a punto de decir algo cuando –

Mason: sabes kazarina – dije levantándose del suelo y dejando a los otros tres tirados - si no te conociera desde hace un muy buen tiempo no te aria esto – se tiro encima de ella llevándose asiento y todo, cayendo encima de los demás y posiblemente matado a alguno de ellos –

Shun: valla… esto tiene cierta falta de moral además un estudiante con un profesor… es totalmente prohibido aunque reconozco… ¡que fue una de las mejores historias de mi vida!

Todos: ¡LA MEJOR! – se secundaron los demás y seguidamente mason me tomo del pie izquierdo lo jalo y caí rápidamente pegándome en la cabeza con el asiento y después con la mesa otra ves en la cabeza por la velocidad con que me jalaron caí encima de los demás recibiendo una queja de dolor general –

Mason: ya vieron lo que les paso por contar la historia

Linus: si vamos a quedar con traumas internos

Jesse: además de moretones, dolor de cabeza y algún hueso roto

Shun: yo no entiendo por que me pegaron a mí

Mason: ¡POR NO APOYARME Y ESCUCHAR LA HISTORIA!

Shun: me dio curiosidad y como que la dejaste de mirar igual ¿acaso te quedo gustando? – Si sabía lo que estaba haciendo avivar el fuego pero créanme que una vez que empiezas ya no puedes parar –

Mason: co-como se te ocu-ocurre

Anubias: hasta hablas mal cuando aparece este tema de conversación

Mason: ¡bueno ya! – y se empezó a mover ocasionando que todos nos siguiéramos pegando ya que estaba debajo de todos nosotros y cuando por fin se paro nos paramos todos los demás –

Jesse: y se supone que nosotros somos los adultos

Linus: si quien nos viera diría que estamos locos

¿?: Cierto quien lo diría – asustados, todos volteamos a mirar hacia la puerta y nos encontramos con el director –

Kazarina: se-señor director buenos días

Nurzak: ¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo?

Anubias: eh… solo le dimos una buena bienvenida a kazami ¿no es así? – decía pasándome un brazo por encima de mis hombros y sintiendo una patada en mi piernas de alguien diferente a Anubias –

Shun: ¡AH!... quiero decir claro que si me hicieron sentir muy a gusto _*y con muchos golpes*_

*suena el timbre*

Kazarina: bueno supongo que nos vemos mas tarde

Todos: si adiós

***fin flashback***

Lena: pro-profesor

Shun: _*valla y yo que decía que era poco moral y además de que esta prohibido estar con una estudiante… y donde quedo todo eso cuando me le declare a Alice… en nada… el amor hace olvidarte de todos tus ideales… pero eso no me importa si estoy con ella*_

Lena: y ahora… a este lo drogaron – dijo ya que estaba riéndose solo –

Shun: … oye no me estabas diciendo algo

Lena: estaba… te pregunte que si sabias de nuestra pelea

Shun: claro que si hace un buen tiempo

Lena: en esos momentos ella se puso así o peor

Shun: entiendo… ¿pero si quieres que hable con ella no debería saber primero la razón de su pelea?

Lena: ¿Qué acaso tu hermana no te ha dicho nada?

Shun: ella esta en las mismas que yo

Lena: valla yo pensé que sabia desde un principio

Shun: claro que no ella es muy despistada además de que no le gusta preguntar casi por las cosas que pasan y aunque siempre Aki + Problemas = Desastre total no lo ha demostrado tanto.

Lena: oye nunca te conto lo que le paso en la pijamada

Shun: que, ¿me dijeron que fue algo normal?

Lena: _*ah creo que eso no me toca a mi* _regresando al tema yo no soy la persona mas indicada para decirte

Shun: ¿y quien se supone que me deba decir?

Lena: solo lo digo que yo no te diré obviamente fabia se dara cuenta de que fui yo

Shun: tiene algo de malo

Lena: nada… solo que este problema tiene dos puntos de vista y seria mejor que conocieras el de gehabich primero

Shun: ¿Por qué el de ella?

Lena: por que ella fue la afectada, todo, por decir así fue culpa de fabia

Shun: de acuerdo pero creo que te tocara esperar hasta que hable con ella

Lena: ¿Cómo cuanto me tocara esperar?

Shun: diría que… hasta mañana al medio día

Lena: supongo que aguantaremos a fabia así un día más

Shun: ahora… si podrías levantar a Sheen del piso, si la ve alguien mas la pueden regañar y a mi también además los dejare salir temprano _*demasiado*_ pensó viendo su reloj… 20 minutos para que se acabara la clase –

Lena: esta bien… profesor kazami

Shun: si

Lena: gracias… - seguidamente lena se iba diciendo que ya era hora de irse y con ayuda de sus amigas levantaban a Sheen del suelo –

Maylene: estas mas pesada

Sellon: no creo que le importe en este momento

Después de que todos entendieron que tenían que salir no se hicieron esperar los gritos de emoción

Shun: Clay – dijo cuando paso por su lado – me puede hacer un favor

Keith: supongo que no hay problema

Shun: veras es que necesito ir a ver a mi hermana

Keith: entonces quieres que yo valla a verla

Shun: ¡CLARO QUE NO!

Keith: en-entonces

Shun: si tu podrías hacerme el favor de organizar el salón de música

Keith: pu-pues esta bien

Shun: gracias te doy las llaves y mañana me las entregas – y con esto ultimo Shun abandono el salón –

Keith: Gus – miro con esperanza a su amigo que se había quedado esperándolo –

Gus: creo que me tocara ayudarte

Keith: gracias te debo

Gus: muchas si lo se… además no te puedo dejar quedar mal frente al hermano de la chica que te gusta – y Keith bufo, le dio la espalda y tomando un trapo emitió un bajo "ella no me gusta" –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Vamos no me digan que ya se cansaron!

SI – gritaron todos agonizando –

Anubias: vamos van 15 vueltas faltan 5

July: ¡yo no quiero correr más!

Mira: vamos July un último esfuerzo

July: ni por que me paguen

Barón: ¡este colegio es muy grande!

Ace: el tamaño de la cancha son… ¡como dos cuadras!

Runo: si cada lado… nunca vamos a acabar

Aki: a veces me salvo de unas cosas… De otras… - dijo viendo un punto específico –

¿Mirando las consecuencias de subirte al árbol?

Aki: nunca pensé que me fuera a caer

Shun: bueno ya te sucedió… pero ve el lado positivo

Aki: ¿Cuál?

Shun: no tienes que ver educación física

Aki: tienes razón… pero prefiero eso – dijo señalando a sus amigos – que esto – y ahora señalando una gran venda que llagaba hasta mas abajo de su rodilla derecha –

Shun: no será mucho tiempo

Aki: como sea el doctor dijo que no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo físico

Shun: por lo menos no te rompiste ningún hueso

Aki: no veo la importancia de la venda

Shun: te protege o algo así… yo que se no soy doctor

Aki: gracias – dijo sarcásticamente –

En la banca en que estaba aki, Shun se sentó al lado de ella, piso sus brazos en las rodillas y apoyo su cabeza en ellas

Shun: hermanita sabes que te quiero mucho verdad

Aki: claro yo también te quiero mucho hermano

Shun: aki yo… necesito un favor

Aki: lo se dime que necesitas

Shun: se que es muy irresponsable pedirte favores con tu pierna así pero de verdad que lo necesito

Aki: hermano no importa tu sabes que lo are

Shun:… necesito que vallas a la casa de ace

Aki: necesito preguntarle pero no creo que halla problema

Shun: gracias aki

Aki: ¿para que quieres la casa sola?

Shun: no voy a incendiarla o algo así… solamente quiero… eh… eh… investigar algo

Aki: esta bien no tengo problema… pero

Shun: ¿que?

Aki: quiero saber que es lo que haces

Shun: bueno no tengo problema

Aki: tan fácil cediste

¡SIIII!

Anubias: esta bien terminaron ya se pueden ir

Aki: hermano todavía faltan… 15 minutos para salir

Shun: ah todavía

Aki: no deberías estar en clase

Shun: querían salir temprano… no se los negué

Aki: eres el profesor más irresponsable que ha conocido

Shun: claro que no soy el mejor profesor que has conocido solo por el hecho de que soy tu hermano

Aki: es el primer año en que me enseñas además de la universidad saliste a los 21 ¡y tienes 24! Ni que llevaras mucho enseñando

Shun: ah dices que quieres que te enseñe mas ok te voy a hacer perder música

Aki: música no se puede perder en este colegio

Shun: te lo are perder

Aki: ni creas la idea es tocar un instrumento ¡y yo ya se dos!

Shun: te estas pasando de lista – dijo y después le empezó a hacer cosquillas –

Aki: no no

Shun: ahora me vas a decir quien tiene ventaja

¿?: Ah tan lindos los hermanos

Aki: que pare, que pare jajaja

Shun: claro que no, dime Alice ¿la habías visto reír tanto alguna ves?

Alice: pues… no – dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa – ¿Shun me tengo que quedar?

Shun: claro Alice pero espérame aquí un momento – y se dirigió donde ace a decirle algo –

Aki: mi hermano planea algo

Alice: ¿Por qué lo supones?

Aki: lo conozco bien… pero cambiando de tema mi hermano y tu planeaban salir otra ves

Alice: supongo… me lo pidió no vi nada de malo

Aki: ¿y que van a hacer?

Alice: y si te digo que no se

Aki: ah ¿Por qué?

Alice: no me ha hablado de eso… creo que se le olvido

Aki: de verdad… mi hermano no es tan olvidadizo

Alice: no importa aun hay tiempo

Ace: aki tu hermano dice que quieres ir a mi casa solo que es mejor que no camines por eso fue él a pedírmelo

Aki: si si claro… ¿entonces no hay problema?

Ace: no claro que no… ven te ayudo

Aki: gracias – y los dos se fueron dejando a Alice y Shun juntos –

Alice: Shun

Shun: ¿sucede algo?

Alice: ¿vamos ya a organizar el salón?

Shun: eh… no unos chicos se ofrecieron a limpiarlo y pues no los quise desilusionar

Alice: ¿entonces para que me quede?

Shun: porque vamos a hacer algo diferente

Alice: pe-pero… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Shun: Alice… se que la idea te parecerá… incoherente, además de que es demasiado inapropiado… pero…

Alice: que quieres me estas asustando

Shun: NO NO… es… es… que me gustaría invitarte a mi casa

Alice: este… yo… yo no creo que… que… debería ir…

Shun: ¡no va a pasar nada! Sabes que te valoro mucho como para hacerte algo y si llegara a suceder algo que lo dudo mucho no me lo perdonaría por que las personas que uno quiere las cuida además…

Alice: ¡Shun!... nunca desconfiaría de ti, iré a tu casa… aunque tengo que llamar a mi abuelo – esto ultimo lo dijo mas para si misma –

Shun: gracias Alice por confiar en mi… O.O espera… dijiste llamar a tu abuelo

Alice: claro le tengo que avisar que llegare mas tarde sino me manda a buscar por cielo y tierra

Shun: ok lo entiendo… dile que tendrás que hacer algo mas

Alice: no tendría problema si no fuera por algo

Shun: ¿Qué?

Alice: que yo miento muy mal se va a dar cuenta

Shun: eso es lo de menos… con tal de que vallas a mi casa todo estará bien

Alice: _*que tramara*_… hola abuelo te quiero decir algo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hola creo que no me demore… en fin respecto al capi creo que Shun trama algo (obvio no) y esta diciendo demasiadas mentiras**

**Shun: ¿¡QUE!**

**Bueno esperen el siguiente capitulo ¡adiós!**


	19. recuerdos parte 2

**Aki: para todos aquellos que les dio curiosidad saber que planea hacer Shun he aquí la continuación**

**Shun: ¿acaso piensan que lo que hago es malo? TT . TT**

**Aki: claro que no… bueno un poco**

**Shun: ni modo… **

**Aki: el escenario que aparecerá en el recuerdo del Alice es tomado del anime "avatar la leyenda de aang" pero con algunas de mis modificaciones, no es más**

**Shun: ¡BAKUGAN NO LE PERTENECE!**

**Aki: ¡EMPESEMOS EL FIC!**

**Cap. 19 recuerdos parte 2**

Aki: no puedo creerlo

Ace: ¡jajaja gane!

Aki: como es posible… ¡me ganaste en guitar hero!

Ace: ¡ya era hora!

Aki: no, pido la revancha

Ace: no creo ya me canse

Aki: de acuerdo… … ace quiero salir

Ace: estas loca no puedes

Aki: solamente quiero un helado

Ace: ¿y si mando a traer un helado?

Aki: O.O de verdad mandaras a traer un helado

Ace: claro por que no el tuyo y el mío

Aki: y si mejor pedimos una pizza

Ace: a-ah ok creo que el golpe de la pierna te afecto la cabeza

Aki: si creo que si… ace

Ace: dime… aki… aki

Aki: Que… me arrepentí

Ace: te arrepentiste ¿Qué me quieras preguntar?

Aki: tu sabes que a mi no me gusta preguntar sobre algunas cosas pero

Ace: ¿quieres saber….?

Aki: porque…

Ace: porque… no completas una oración

Aki: no importa no la quiero completar

Ace: esta bien entonces… te preguntare hasta que me digas

Aki: no inventes

Ace: de acuerdo… entonces ¿Qué es lo que me quieres preguntar?

Aki: no puede ser

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alice: ay… por… Dios

Shun: jeje es la primera impresión de todos ^^U

Alice: pero si es grandísima… yo no lo sabia

Shun: que bien te invito a que la conozcas

Alice: gracias

Y así Shun tomándola de la mano, la guio a través del gran y frondoso patio llano de vida y color verde, una fuente de agua transparente con pequeños y lindos pececitos color rojo y blanco y en todo el centro la gran casa de un antiguo estilo japonés

Shun: bien dime ¿Qué te pareció?

Alice: y si te digo que esta muy linda

Shun: gracias… ahora pasa a la sala – dijo mientras corría una puerta dejando al descubierto una pequeña mesita con cuatro cojines igual de pequeños –

Alice: que lindos

Shun: bien siéntete cómoda – Shun se retiro con la excusa de ir por un poco de te y cuando regreso lo sirvió en dos vasos –

Alice: gracias – tomo un poco y dirigió su vista al vaso quedando pensativa por unos momentos – Shun…

Shun: pasa algo ¿Qué acaso no te gusto?

Alice: no… es solo que… ¿para que querías que viniera a tu casa?

Shun: ¿Por qué estas tan preocupada?

Alice: claro que no lo estoy, que acaso no puedo preguntar

Shun: claro que puedes pero tal vez, no te guste lo que podamos hablar

Alice: ¿qu-que?

Shun: dime que no te enojaras – decía mientras se colocaba de pie y se acercaba a Alice –

Alice: Mmm… … no… - instintivamente fue cerrando sus ojos esperando un deseado beso de su novio pero transcurrieron los segundos y nada que llegaba… un poco desconcertada abrió los ojos y se encontró con que Shun se había sentado muy cerca de ella –

Shun: pensé que te habías quedado dormida – dijo con algo de gracia ocasionando que las mejillas de Alice se tiñeran de un suave color rojo – pero si lo que querías era esto… supongo que no hay problema – tomo una de las mejillas de ella entre su mano, acerco su rostro lentamente y deposito en ellos un beso amoroso –

Alice: Aawww ¿Por qué siempre sabes lo que quiero?

Shun: por que soy tu novio, te quiero y parecía que lo deseabas - dijo lo último con una sonrisa y mirada picara –

Alice: - violentamente sonrojada - ah… co-como jeje pero si no es cierto… para que miento…

Shun: descuida no será el ultimo… pero… quisiera hablar contigo de una cosa

Alice: si claro ¿Qué es?

Shun: Alice seré directo… no quiero que te regañen por llegar muy tarde

Alice: si gracias… dime que quieres saber

Shun: - tomando un semblante serio, impresionando un poco a Alice – me gusta estar informado… así que sin ocultarme nada… ¿Cuál es la razón de tu pelea con Sheen?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ace: aki es descortés dejar hablando solo a una persona – dijo ya que aki le había dejado de poner atención hace media hora y estaba tapada hasta la cabeza con una almohada – así que responde ¿Qué me querías preguntar?

Aki: _*¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué? Yo y mis ganas de saber algo* _ ya ya ace te diré

Ace: por fin… bueno empieza

Aki: se que una vez me dijiste que le preguntara a las chicas… pero no he podido no me atrevo… y tu eres mi mejor amigo…

Ace: entiendo continua

Aki: … ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta?... quiero saber el por que de la pelea de Alice y fabia

Ace: si recuerdo muy bien que me preguntaste… aunque ya hace algún tiempo

Aki: como te dije… no fui capas de preguntar… me dirás

Ace: de acuerdo… la razón de su pelea es que… Alice fue traicionada…

Aki: ¿Qué?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tención… lo mas palpable del ambiente ¿Por qué sus ganas de estar informado?... no… estaba segura de que la verdadera razón era su pregunta… entendía que nunca lo menciono, ni en sus mas remotos pensamientos se le ocurrió revivir esos momentos ¡por nada del mundo lo quería!... por otro lado entendía las razones de Shun ¿Por qué tu novia odia a muerte a fabia? Aparentemente ¿Cómo una persona tan amable, cuidadosa y demás cualidades con las que suelen describirle es capas de guardar tanto rencor en su corazón? De seguro no lo preguntaría si supiera el porque ¿pero por algo pregunta no? No lo podía culpar era totalmente inocente no sabia nada por algo un poco seria pero cuidadosamente le pregunto eso era un punto a su favor, pero negando eso siguió enojada ¿acaso se notaban tanto que hasta el mismo sabiendo que potencialmente saldría lastimado por un ataque repentino de su novia fue capas de preguntar algo que a kilómetros se notaba que la tenia agobiada?

Shun: ¿no piensas responder? – Pregunto un poco más amable, comprendía que si Alice no hablaba debía ser mas duro de lo que pensaba –

Alice: ¿para que quieres saber? – dijo ella en un tono exasperado – ¡no te interesa!

Shun: ¿Cómo estas tan segura de que no me interesa? Si fuera así ni me habría molestado en preguntar

Alice: claro que no eso no te interesa, es como a cualquier humano que frente a un problema se intriga y no para hasta saber la verdad ¡acaso crees que no ha pasado!

Shun: A-Alice – dijo este aterrado, nunca la había visto así ¿Dónde estaba la pequeña niña esa tan amable y delicada que desde el primer día que la vio cautivo su corazón, aquella niña que lograba que hiciera hasta las cosas más inapropiadas solo por estar con ella? – pe-perdón no sabia que…

Alice: ¿perdón? ¡PERDÓN! Crees que con una disculpa me vas a hacer olvidar todo lo que he sufrido ¡solamente has hecho que me desespere! – decía mientras bajaba su cabeza y empezaba a llorar –

Por dentro Shun se quería morir ¿de verdad valía la pena todo esto? Saber porque Sheen estaba medio muerta, quitarle media tarde a dos chicos haciendo que limpiaran su salón, dejar a su hermana al cuidado de alguien mas aun sabiendo que esta herida, y sobre todo lo que mas odiaba haberle recordado una gran tristeza, desesperación y odio a la persona que quería, definitivamente el se odiaría infinitamente.

Shun: si perdón… yo solo quería saber… - dijo mientras acercaba una mano para posársela en su hombro –

Alice: yo lo ame… - eso hizo parar en seco a Shun ¿a que se refería con eso? –

Shun: ¿Qué?

Alice: yo lo ame… lo ame como una idiota, le di todo mi cariño, lo creía la persona mas caballerosa e importante de mi vida ¿para que? Para que me traicionara con la que en aquel entonces era mi amiga – dijo con ironía –

Shun: Alice… - decía abrasándola mas fuerte que nunca, porque deseaba jamás haberlo preguntado –

Alice: tuvo el descaro de seguir como si nada, me hizo llorar hasta quedar dormida, ganarme las burlas de medio colegio, causar los peores días de mi vida para que al final se fuera con su dichosa familia a vivir a otro país

Shun: Alice… perdón… ahora estoy totalmente seguro de que no debí preguntar… ahora soy un gran causante de que revivas ese dolor… nunca fue mi intención… te quiero… te quiero tanto que me duele verte así, me odio…. Me odio internamente porque antes de que vinieras te prometí que te cuidaría y en este momento no me siento para nada orgulloso…

Alice: cállate…

Shun: pe-pero que hice

Alice: te preocupas por mi… - dijo ella limpiándose la lagrimas y dedicándole una sonrisa totalmente agradecida pero aun triste de recordar –

Shun: perdóname…

Alice: No tengo nada que perdonarte… solamente querías tener conocimiento de esto, te preocupas por saber que me hace triste y la única forma con la que yo respondo es ser grosera contigo… debería pedirte perdón yo

Shun: claro que no… cualquier persona hubiera reaccionado así, no es fácil hablar de estas cosas – decía mientras juntaba su frente con la de ella y demostraba una tierna sonrisa –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aki: Mmm… jgtrkgnnjfg

Ace: si te entendí tanto ¬¬

Aki: … … ya ya – dijo dejando el helado a un lado – que gracias

Ace: no me lo agradezcas, a los enfermos hay que darles helado ¿no?

Aki: si aja _*pero no a todos :p*_

Ace: dale… te sigo contando

Aki: es mi impresión o tu estas mas interesado en contarme que yo en saber

Ace: cla-claro que no… quien te entiende ¿quieres saber o no?

Aki: claro… claro… continua ace

Ace: sorpresivamente los encontró en su lugar favorito y la verdad que es un lugar hermoso ¿has llagado a ir? Deberías te voy a invitar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

***flashback***

Adoraba las noches así, con el cielo despejado dejando a la vista todas las resplandecientes estrellas, la refrescante brisa que hacia volar mis cabellos, en especial si era el parque que mas adoraba visitar… un pequeño lugar lleno de faroles y una gran fuente en la mitad, la mayoría de las personas disfrutando con sus parejas y personas que quieren… se preguntaran ¿Qué acaso una persona tan bella como tu no tiene pareja?... pues a decir verdad si la tengo… no es que fuera insistente en la situación de tenerlo, pero él Klaus von herzen era el primer chico que después de rechazarlo amablemente se empeño en que no se quedaría así, atento, dedicado y muy caballeroso, fácilmente se fue apoderando de mi corazón hasta que un día decidí que no lo torturaría mas (como yo solía decir) y le dije que aceptaba su invitación a salir… nuestra primera cita fue excelente pareciera como si en todo ese tiempo hubiera la hubiera preparado para que todo saliera de maravilla, y no fue para menos… que podía decir, me considero con suerte de tenerlo…

Tenia planeado ir a disfrutar de la vista… hasta que una peculiar pareja paso justo al lado mío… al parecer ellos ni se dieron cuenta de mi presencia pero yo… yo me había quedado petrificada y sentía como mi corazón se partía fácilmente en mínimo cien pedazos de diferentes tamaños, mis piernas flaquearon y empecé a soltar algunas lagrimas… dirigí mi vista de nuevo para asegurarme de que no era un espejismo pero era imposible… estaban allí… mi mejor amiga y mi novio juntos tomados de la mano y besándose… me sentí la peor persona del planeta y por sobre todo traicionada… No me importo nada mas y salí corriendo… no quería ser el personaje principal de una pelea de infidelidad en medio de un parque lleno de personas, lo mejor era alejarme…

Pase toda la noche llorando, mis ojos me ardían seguramente por la cantidad de horas que llevaba haciéndolo, mi voz se había puesto ronca pero al mismo tiempo deseaba quedarme dormida y no despertar en por lo menos un mes… pero daba igual el reloj despertador sonaba descontroladamente y lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue tirarlo de la mesa de noche para levantarme a darme una rápida ducha, no tenia ganas de encontrarme con mi abuelo así que me fue antes de lo debido… sentí que camine por horas y horas en las cuales le daba vuelta a la manzana y no llegaba a mi destino final en todos los aspectos posibles pero para que iba a mentir tampoco quería llegar a encontrarlo.. Al final tenia que enfrentarlo y no le iba a dar el lujo de seguir un día mas bajo su sombra

Para mi total desgracia el ya se encontraba allí, con su típica sonrisa de don Juan que me provocaba nauseas por todas las veces que lo bese sabiendo que otra también…

Klaus: mi quería Alice… - inmediatamente se acerco a besarme lo que yo sin pensarlo dos veces evite – ¿sucede algo?

Alice: ¿podemos hablar? – me miro desconcertado pero asintió… todos mis amigos nos miraban expectantes y era algo lógico en este momento podían utilizar el dicho _"¿problemas en el paraíso?" –_

Nos dirigimos a un lugar alejado de todos los demás y donde casi no hubieran personas que se dieran cuenta del desafortunado incidente del cual yo no debería estar enterada…

Klaus: ¿estas enojada?

Alice: a decir verdad estoy mas que enojada… me siento furiosa, triste, traicionada…

Klaus: pero… ¿de que estas hablando?

Alice: ¡QUE ME ESTAS ENGAÑANDO CON FABIA! – grite yo fuera de mis casillas y déjenme decirle que eso no es fácil –

Su cara de shock era sorprendente, estaba totalmente segura de que en ese momento estaría pensando _"¿¡pero como sabe ella eso"?_

Klaus: claro que no, tú eres la persona que mas amo en mi vida ¡como podría engañarte!

Alice: ¿Qué tan idiota me crees?... te vi anoche con ella en el parque…

Era obvio que se le habían acabado las escusas porque su cara denotaba que ya no sabía que hacer o responder… que mas daba ¿creía que lo iba a perdonar? Si claro, yo no era tan idiota como para caer en eso y cualquier otra excusa que me pudiera dar ya no me importaba… la confianza traicionada queda marcada…

Klaus: escucha Alice… eso fue un error

Alice: pero que excusa tan patética… no me interesa… en lo que a mi concierne ya no somos novios y dile a fabia que es una amiga traicionera y una…

Me abstuve de decir la ultima palabra, no me rebajaría como ella, tengo mucha mas dignidad y personalidad… pero de lo que si no me abstuve fue de darle una fuerte cachetada ¡eso si se lo merecía!, abandone el lugar dramáticamente y como era de esperarse vinieron las preguntas de mis amigos… en ese momento yo quería volver a llorar pero no le daría el gusto de derramar alguna lagrima por el… peor que idiota…

***fin flashback***

En ese momento su rostro era de mortal seriedad, algo que preocupo a Alice… ¿era normal que después de semejante declaración una persona estuviera tan seria?... trago saliva… esto estaba raro…

Shun: ...sabes Alice, creo que estas siendo algo idiota

Alice: ¿a que te refieres con eso?

Shun: pues quiero decir, estas peleándote con una amiga solo porque su novio antes era tu novio me parece muy bobo.

Alice: ¡Para mi no es ninguna bobada! ella me robo a mi novio, y aun mas, ¡mientras el y yo seguíamos saliendo!

Shun: Pues el tampoco es como si tener novio fuera algo demasiado importante ¿o si?, Después de todo un día puedes estar con alguien y al otro con otra. Las personas vienen y van de un lado, no podemos esperar que ellas continúen con nosotros por siempre. Además, tampoco es como si les pudiéramos dar mucha confianza, porque por ello terminamos como estas ahora

De todas las personas insensibles a la situación a la que ella paso… ¡Shun había sido el peor!... ¿seria legal pegarle en ese momento?... que importaba, si por ella fuera desarrollaría sus instintos asesinos y lo mataría en ese preciso instante, moriría desangrado, no dejaría evidencia y será un total misterio

Alice: ¿ah entonces dices que no importa si un día estas con alguien y al otro no?

Shun: pues lo que en verdad trato de decir es… bueno si eso

Alice: recuerda tus palabras Shun kazami

Shun: ¿Por qué?

Alice: ¡si tan poco te importa pues porque no te consigues otra novia, y después otra y otra!

Shun: tampoco en ese sentido

Alice: ¿ah entonces según tu en cual?

Shun: no puedes estar completamente en confianza con la persona que mas quieres…

Alice: te recomiendo conseguir otra novia si es lo que estas diciendo

Miro confundido a la chica… ¿Cómo tomar sus palabras?... eh… ¡esperen!... se día un golpe mentar, ya que había caído en cuenta de las palabras que en ese momento había dicho… Alice debía sentirse lastimada en ese momento

Shun: Alice no te eno…

Alice: ¡cállate!... sabes que nos vemos mañana en clases

Poco le importo si en ese momento Shun la tomo del brazo deteniéndola, con un fuerte movimiento se zafo de su agarre y salió dolida de ese lugar…

El joven profesor se mordió el labio desesperado… ¿¡QUE ACABABA DE HACER!?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Primero que todo: quiero dar las gracias a mi amigo A.V por ayudarme a hacer este capitulo… la verdad tuve problemas de inspiración pero gracias a su apoyo lo logre terminar**

**Si, se que me demore… ¿Qué? Como seis meses en actualizar… pero descuiden no todo fue en vano, tengo los siguientes siete capítulos hechos y escritos n_n… solamente que no los podía subir sin haber hecho este primero**

**Un poco corto, pero gracias a Dios lo termine… algo es algo…**

**Ah… por cierto ¿Quién mas cree que Shun es idiota?**

**Jajaj XD bueno en fin me despido ¡adiós!**


	20. despues de todo no valio la pena

**Aki: ¡nuevo capitulo!**

**Shun: que bien por ti…**

**Aki: bueno si… en fin… lectores quiero decir algo**

**Shun: ¡ah de ser tan importante! – decía de modo sarcástico –**

**Aki: ya Shun… verán estuve pensando respecto a que mi modo de escribir tal vez no sea… el mejor**

**Shun: valla reaccionaste**

**Aki: por lo que… eh decidido cambiarlo un poco…**

**Shun: me imagino… entonces mejor dejémoslo a decisión de ellos**

**Aki: supongo… en fin ¡BAKUGAN NO ME PERTENECE!**

**Shun: ¡EMPESEMOS EL FIC! **

**Cap. 20 después de todo… no valió la pena**

**Shun pov**

Soy un idiota – dije dándole un cabezazo a mi escritorio –

Estaba solo en el salón de música, normalmente, a un profesor le dan una o dos horas libres en el transcurso de la semana, en mi caso yo tengo tres y estoy en una de ellas ¿Qué es lo mejor que tengo para hacer? Lamentarme y preguntarme mil veces ¿Por qué rayos se me ocurrió contradecir a Alice? Odio ser un adulto y especialmente un profesor en este momento ¿Por qué?... Porque tengo que mantener un estúpido perfil de calma y seriedad ante esta situación, no puedo ponerme a pelear con Alice frente a todo el colegio ya que se darían cuenta de que estoy… o estaba saliendo con ella, solamente me gustaría tenerla entre mis brazos y decirle que soy un estúpido, que actué como un adulto idiota por no haber entendido un simple problema adolescente, se supone que como soy el mayor la debo entender mejor.

Otra vez... soy un idiota – y como buena persona que soy me volví a pegar con el escritorio –

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza apareció casi de inmediato y decidí que tal vez iba a morir internamente desangrado si seguía en este salón con ese escritorio, así que decidí irme con dirección a la sala de profesores la cual tenia un espejo, hay podre ver mi trágica reacción de masoquismo.

Pase por varios pasillos pero hubo uno en especial por el cual sentí que me quede toda una vida hay parado, porque ese era el pasillo que llevaba hacia el salón de decimo, con una tonta ilusión de que solo tal vez pudiera salir de sorpresa Alice queriendo ir a alguna parte… pero ante tal pensamiento de inmediato salí corriendo como loco, temía ante la idea de hacer algo que terminara totalmente arruinando nuestra relación porque todavía no estaba listo para hablar con ella.

- ¿Por qué corres?

- eh… - voltee mi cabeza para ver a la persona que me había hablado y era la enfermera del colegio, no me sorprende su cara de sorpresa no todos los días ves corriendo a un profesor por el… -

- ¡AAAAHHHH!

- ¡KYAAA!

- ah…ah… morí – dije al tiempo en que abría los ojos y me cegaba la luz –

- no, pero si quieres te puedo revisar para saber si te paso algo

- no creo… - intente pararme y lo conseguí, inmediatamente voltee a todos lados – ¿con que me caí?

- eh… con nada… tú solo te caíste

- de ver-verdad – decía dándome un golpe mental –

- ¿Qué hacías corriendo?

- huyo de mis miedos - ¿me pregunto algo o me pareció? –

- sabes… siempre debes enfrentar tus miedos no tendrá caso si toda tu vida huyes de ellos

- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? – pregunte impresionado ¿acaso sabe leer mentes…? Y me acabo de dar cuenta de que en lo que llevo en este colegio… nunca le había hablado… lo único que he llegado a hacer es a saludarla por cortesía… nunca pensé que sus primeras palabras llegaran a ser un consejo… -

- solamente quería ser útil… como dijiste que… - dijo mientras se tornaban sus mejillas de rojo y bajaba la cabeza –

- huía de mis miedos…

- perdón si te moleste – hizo una reverencia y empezó a caminar –

- es-espera… eh… eh… me esta doliendo la cabeza - ¿Por qué dije eso? –

- en serio – dijo medio incrédula –

- si no tendrás algo para darme… una pastilla quizás

- se-seguro sígueme…

Esta bien… no sabia que la enfermería estaba en este mismo pasillo… porque ahora que lo pienso… o este colegio es muy grande… o de verdad nunca repare en observar

- valla…

- siéntate… si quieres

- de acuerdo… - pero lo único que veía para sentarme era la camilla… pero si no hay de otra –

- eh… te podías sentar allí… - dijo mostrándome un asiento al frente de un escritorio… me estoy quedando ciego –

- no importa me quedare aquí

- esta bien – después abrió un gabinete y de un frasco saco una pastilla – mira ten

- gracias…

- espero y te sirva… - hice una pequeña reverencia por ayudarme, me pare y me dispuse a irme - ¿ya te vas?

- eh… si ya casi comienza el descanso

- ah… no importa me alegra haber sido útil

¿Es mi impresión o…?

- ¿Por qué?

- pues… quiero que se te quite el dolor de cabeza

- no me refiero a eso

- entonces

- ¿por que esperas ser de utilidad para todos? – vi como poco a poco se puso nerviosa pero era algo que llamo mi atención, desde que la vi no ha dejado de decir "espero te sea de utilidad" –

- claro… que no… - me acerque unos centímetros y ella retrocedió –

- tal ves… muchos no se dieron cuenta… siguieron como si nada y tu no esperaste ni un agradecimiento aunque eso poco a poco te hizo preocupar

- co-como sabes eso

- pensabas… que quizás solo tal vez no hacías algo bien… te preocupaste demasiado a tal punto de llegar a querer ser útil para todos

- ¡para! – dijo apunto de llorar y con una cara que con suficiente fuerza de voluntad no salí corriendo – ¿Quién te crees para hablarme así? Y ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

- solamente… es lo que pienso

- pues… eres algo astuto

- ¿Por qué eres así?

- deje de creer en mi misma

- no entiendo… ¿Por qué?

- nunca hago bien mi trabajo

- eh… pero si me atendiste y te preocupaste… no me parece que lo hiciste mal

- pues gracias… eres el primero

- ¿te dejaste llevar por lo que dijeron los demás?

- nunca me dijeron algo bonito… tampoco me felicitaron… desde hace un buen tiempo he querido renunciar… no vale la pena hacer algo en lo que no eres bueno

- ¡no es cierto! –Grite impresionando un poco a ella y a mi también – acepto… que nunca te he visto trabajar pero en ti veo determinación y el deseo de querer ayudar, no te dejes llevar por lo que dicen los demás por eso es que tu autoestima esta tan decaída

- gracias… por el consejo… lo tendré en cuenta – dijo llorando… pero ahora de felicidad –

- me alegra no haberlo empeorado… hubiera hecho sentir mal a alguien mas

- ¿a quien hiciste sentir mal?

- eh… - ahora se nota totalmente curiosa - no se si te importe… pero – sentía sus ojos posados en mi lo que hizo que me apenara y desviara la mirada – pelee con mi novia

- lo siento…

- lo que mas me duele es que prácticamente la pelea fue mi culpa

- ¿tú la amas?

- ¡¿QUE!?

- ¿Qué si tu la amas?

Esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa… estoy seguro de que quiero y me gusta demasiado Alice… ¿pero en verdad la amo?... nunca me lo había preguntado especialmente porque me siento satisfecho con la relación que tenemos pero ahora ¿Qué es lo que en verdad siento?... y algo que nunca me había llegado a preguntar ¿acaso ella me amara o será solo como lo que yo siento?

- estoy seguro de que la quiero y me gusta mucho

- entiendo… pero no la vallas a perder

- ¡es que tengo un problema! – Dije sentándome otra vez en la camilla y jalándome fuerte el cabello así nunca se iría el dolor de cabeza –

- lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar con ella, dices que fue tu culpa ¿no? Resuélvelo con sinceridad y ten paciencia todo en esta vida se soluciona

Era la segunda vez… que sin esperar nada a cambio ella me había dado un valioso consejo y me ha hecho preguntarme varias cosas, no entiendo como es que piensa que es inútil si lo único que ha hecho es mas que ayudar

- estoy de acuerdo… pero ese es mi problema

- ¿Cuál?

- no soy capas de hablar con ella

- bueno no todas las cosas se solucionan hablando… -dijo pensativa –

- ¡YA SE! – grite saltando de la camilla ¡me acababa de dar una gran idea! - ¡gracias! – fui corriendo y le di un abrazo –

- ¿pe-pero que hice?

- ¡me acabas de dar una gran idea!

- ah me alegro

- gracias por todo pero ya tengo que irme – deje de abrasarla y me dispuse a salir –

- hasta luego kazami – me dijo con una sonrisa de lo mas agradecida –

Y en ese momento me sentí horrible ¡se sabia mi apellido! Y ella que me había ayudado y aconsejado ¡no me sabia ni su nombre!

- Si… hasta luego

Salí y me dirigí a la sala de profesores… al parecer tendría que empezar a hacer algunas cosas

**Fin Shun pov**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Señorita gehabich no entiende? – pregunto linus mirándola incrédulo –

- la verdad… es que no puse atención al tema – admitió con vergüenza –

- ¿estuvo distraída toda la clase no es así?

- si perdón es que…

- es la primera vez que sucede… lo dejare pasar… - suspira resignado mientras con la mirada busca a alguien mas para que respondiera sus pregunta –

- muchas gracias profesor – rápidamente se sentó, puso atención los siguientes 2 segundos de clase y volteo la vista hacia la ventana –

Últimamente Alice había estado muy distraída, callada y un poco triste

- Pppsssttt

- Dos días…

- Alice… Alice

- Dos días…

- ¡Ah! No puede ser… - susurro la persona desesperada miro su puesto y tomo lo primero que vio un borrador, lo tiro captando la atención de Alice –

- ¡señorita kazami! – grito el profesor –

- ¡yo no fui! – dijo aki mientras en todas las maneras posibles se hacia la inocente –

- ah… de que hablas… solamente quería que resolvieras el problema

- ¿eh?... – confundida miro el tablero ¡un problema de química! – pe-perdón ya mismo lo resuelvo… - respondió parándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose al tablero –

- ¿pero que le sucede? – dijo Alice mirándola a aki y después al borrador –

- bueno… creo que este tema es algo difícil… así que si no entienden

- ya acabe – dijo con total naturalidad –

- ¿qu-que? ¡Tan rápido!

- s-si… ¿quedo malo?

- pues… - haciendo muecas indescifrables y quedando pensativo por unos segundos finalmente respondió - no… si esta bien resuelto

- ^^ gracias

Recorrió el salón con las miradas sumamente sorprendidas de sus amigos, pudiendo descifrar fácilmente lo que pensaban "¿Cómo rayos hizo para resolver eso?" inmediatamente se sintió superior pero justo antes de pasar por el puesto de Alice movió los labios y segundos después ya estaba sentada.

Alice se retorció un poco en el puesto y se puso nerviosa había entendido con claridad lo que aki le había dicho…

"_necesito hablar contigo"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Por qué tan desanimada? – Pregunto viendo a la chica que tenia al frente –

Después de hablar con la enfermera, decidió terminar de una vez por todas la razón por la cual había hecho lo que por dos días lo tenía atormentado ¡saber por que carajos Sheen estaba como muerta!

- ¿me hablas a mí? – pregunto fabia atónita –

- ¿ves a alguien más?

- pues… - a quien le quería mentir estaba en el gimnasio del cole que se encontraba totalmente desértico ¿Por qué estaba hay? Quería estar sola aunque sea por unos instantes - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- necesito hablar contigo

- ¿qu-que? – ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?, ¿Por qué quería hablar con ella?, ¿acaso no le importa su perfil de profesor?, ¡que pensarían si los ven juntos! –

- es-espera… ¡no malpienses!

- ¡no he malpensado!... solamente pensé… en que dirían si nos vieran juntos

- ah… si eso… no creo que nadie venga

- reitero ¿Qué haces aquí?

- desgraciadamente – susurro – me preocupas – dijo ya en un tono natural –

- ¿y desde cuando?

- ¡por que simplemente no entiendes que te quiero ayudar!

- ¡por que he de creer que TÚ me quieres ayudar!

- ¿Qué acaso no puedo?

- ni a mis amigas les importo…

- en eso te equivocas… tus amigas fueron las que me lo pidieron

- a… si… - decía sorprendida –

- les preocupas ¿sabes?... por eso me lo pidieron

- _*gracias… amigas*_ - dijo mostrando la primera sonrisa en unos días –… ¿tu te preocupaste por mi?

- pues… no del mismo modo que ellas… mas bien… te doy un ejemplo… en unos… dos días una persona no puede bajar tanto su rendimiento académico… entonces el profesor se preguntara ¿Por qué a Sheen ya no le importa?... eh de suponer que es algo que la molesta… en unos días todos los profesores dirán… ¿Qué tiene ella?... cuando menos pienses te estarán llamando para hablar, llamaran a tus padres… perderás el año…

- eso no tiene nada que ver… mas bien parece que me estuvieras diciendo el futuro

- ok… el punto es… hay una fase en donde todos los profesores te querrán ayudar…

- no es por ser grosera ni nada… pero me podrías decir el punto de todo este parloteo incesante

- yo soy ese profesor… que se preocupa primero por ti… después… lo que puedan decir

- me imagino… hicieron una junta de profesores para ver quien me "ayudaba"… ninguno se ofreció, tu como buena persona que eres aceptaste

- si supieras que esto lo hago por mi cuenta…

Fabia: ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué detestas aceptar que se preocupan por ti?

- … no lo detesto… es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a recibir este tipo de ayuda… por eso me cuesta creer un poco

- entiendo te he dicho como 5 veces que yo – dijo señalándose a si mismo – te he venido a ayudar

- ¿Cómo?

- primero que todo… ¿estas así por… eh… gehabich verdad?

- pues… no tanto así por ella

- eh… _*genial mitad de mis fundamentos a la basura*_… explícate

- es cuestión de orgullo

- todo eso yo ya lo se… no entiendo es, si no trata de ella ¡por que estas así!

- simplemente… no me gusta perder… y mucho menos en un estúpido juego como el escondite

- espera… ¡entonces solo es una pinche depresión por un juego que perdiste!

- claro

- ¿y crees que fue correcto lo que hiciste?

- eh…

- digo… preocupar a las personas que te quieren, bajar tu rendimiento académico, tener una actitud y aspecto deplorable

- entiendo… creo que no fue lo mejor

- claro que no… promete una cosa

- depende… ¿Cuál?

- simplemente quiero… que no te vuelvas a comportar así

- no estoy segura…

- ¿me quieres… así sea un poco cierto?

- ¿qu-que si te quiero…?

- digo… es que… solamente responde que si – dijo nervioso –

- Mmm… sabes… tal vez

- entonces si de verdad me quieres… prométemelo

- de acuerdo… si te quiero… ¡que! Digo… que si lo prometo

- esta bien espero cumplas tu promesa… - y con eso se despidió de Sheen pero de un momento a otro paro en seco girando su rostro otra ves hacia ella y preguntándole – eh… si no te molesta… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

- supongo… ¿Qué es?

- digamos que estuve hablando con la enfermera del colegio… pero caí en cuenta de que no se su nombre… así que…

- aizawa ayumi es su nombre ¿Por qué?

- eh… por nada curiosidad… adiós

¿Se imaginan que pasaría si Alice lo hubiera escuchado con esas promesas tan interesantes?

Un escalofrió paso por su espalda, bien un problema menos… ahora lo mas importante disculparse con Alice

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lejos de allí, dos chicas se encontraban hablando cuando se supone deberían estar haciendo un trabajo que tenían entregar esa misma clase… una de las dos estaba mas concentrada que la otra evidentemente para no ponerle atención, pero muy bien sabia aki que eso lo estaba haciendo Alice para no tener que hablar mas de lo necesario con ella

- Alice… Alice… Alice… sabes te voy a gastar el nombre

- deja de decirlo, te estoy escuchando

- estas muy desanimada… no deberías sentirte así

- lo se pero es que Shun me lastimo

- de que estas hablando

- se que… tal vez lo que dijo es verdad… pero no tiene derecho… él no fue lo que lo vivió ¡me hablo horrible!

- ¡ALICE!

- ¿Qué?

- que estas diciendo… hablas como si mi hermano te hubiera matado con palabras

- eso fue lo que prácticamente hizo

- qu-que te hizo

- no sa-sabes

- no, y como ya me lo estas diciendo por ley tienes que terminar

- claro que no, no te diré, no te diré y no te diré

***unas cuantas horas después***

En momentos como ese Shun se preguntaba ¿por que su hermana también había heredado esa mirada que infundía terror en todo el mundo? Desgraciadamente para él… tenia que admitirlo también le daba pánico y sabia que solo miraba así a las personas que se lo merecieran, por eso tal vez… ya se había enterado de lo sucedido en casa con Alice…

- ¿aki estas enojada?

- …

- algo me dice que si

- …

- ¿me piensas responder?

- … ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- ¿Qué?

- no te hagas el desentendido ¡porque le dijiste todo eso a Alice!

- aki… entiéndeme

- ¡es que no puedo!... eres su novio acaso no conoces el concepto de apoyar

- porque no entiendes… que por un momento… me perdí en mi mundo

- Shun no me importa

- aki no me digas que tú también te enojaras

- que esperas… se que eres mi hermano ¡pero fuiste tu el idiota!... en este momento apoyo mas a Alice

- vamos apoyo de hermanos

- ahora si entiendes el significado de la palabra

- aki…

- lo arruinaste tú solo… - palabras que hicieron romper otra vez el corazón de Shun –

Era oficial… la situación era un asco ¿acaso alguien mas se iría en su contra?

- _*me voy hacer harakiri* _- pensó el chico pegándose con su escritorio por… ya perdí la cuenta… -

¿Qué es lo que ara nuestro pobre pelinegro?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Aki: una de las reformas era quitar el nombre del que estaba hablando y poner guiones en su lugar… espero que se no perdieran intentando saber quien era quien**

**Shun: por lo que vi… otro cambio era ponerle párrafos más largos**

**Aki: si, estoy empezando con eso así que no eran como yo quería**

**Shun: descuida… es solo cuestión de tiempo…**

**Aki: ¿Qué?**

**Shun: ¿una canción no decía eso?**

**Aki: yo que voy a saber XD**

**Shun: jaja por ultimo dejen un RR**

**Aki: se agradece entonces**

**Shun: nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Aki: ¡adiós!**


	21. secuestro y preparando un perdón

**Aki: ¡nuevo capitulo de mi clase de música!**

**Shun: no me digas… pero tengo una pregunta**

**Aki: ¿Cuál?**

**Shun: … …**

**Aki: … … ¿Qué?**

**Shun: nada, nada…**

**Aki: … … ok… …**

**Shun: creo que deberíamos pasar al capitulo**

**Aki: pero quiero saber cual era tu pregunta**

**Shun: ¡no era nada!**

**Aki: ¡mentiroso!**

**Shun: olvídalo… ¡BAKUGAN NO LE PERTENECE!**

**Aki: ¡EMPECEMOS EL FIC!**

**Cap. 21 secuestro y preparando un perdón**

- Aki… aki despierta

- mmm… mmm… - poco a poco fue despertando y tapándose aun más con la cobija –

- Perezosa despierta

- ah… - saca un brazo de la cobija, toma algo y la vuelve a meter – hermano… son las 8 de la mañana déjame dormir otro rato

- No puedo

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque yo no soy tu hermano

- que… - extrañada destapo su cabeza, y vio una persona sentada a su lado sonriéndole - ¡TU QUIEN ERES ME VAS A SECUERTRAR, VIOLAR, MATAR!

- Paranoica no voy hacer todo lo que dijiste, solo te voy a secuestrar

- que no espera… SHUN

- Tu hermano no esta… mira niña solo quiero

- ¡HERMANO! – salto de la cama y salió corriendo –

Pero ni dos pasos dio porque la persona misteriosa la cogió de un brazo

- ¡Niña!

- no me digas así ¡niño!

- Sabes… ya me hiciste enojar

- a si y que vas a hacer – en menos de un minuto la alzo y se la puso al hombro – ¡bájame!

- Te guste o no vendrás conmigo niña

- ¡que me quieres hacer!

- Créeme hay tanto que te quiero hacer – dijo mirándola lujuriosamente –

- ¡No me mire así!

- ¿Por qué no te gusta? – Decía mientras la bajaba en la cama, ya que a su parecer pesaba mucho –

- claro que no… y… y… ¿¡QUE HACES!? – Grito ya que el tipo descaradamente se poso encima de ella –

- Me estas complicando mucho el trabajo niña

- ¡QUITESE DE ENCIMA!

- ¿Por qué te molesta?

- DEMASIADO

- Pues le rubor de tus mejillas me dice otra cosa

- por favor… no me haga nada… - decía empezando a llorar –

- es-espera no llores

- no veo escapatoria de mi situación

- ¿Tú que crees que te voy hacer?

- ¡QUE ME VA A VIOLAR!

- Pero yo no tengo intensiones de eso

- lo que sea que me valla hacer hágalo ya

- Pero… esta bien – y como para que dejara de molestar le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla –

- pero… pero… no entiendo

- Mira niña

- ¡que no me digas así!

- Es por tu infantil comportamiento

- ¡y porque infantil!

- Me sorprende todo lo que hiciste… lloraste, trataste de huir, gritaste

- ¡cualquier persona hubiera hecho lo mismo frente a un violador!

- ¡ESCUCHA NIÑA NO VINE A VIOLARTE NI SIQUIERA A TOCARTE!

- cualquiera diría lo contrario

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- pues por que estas encima mío

- Y lo peor de todo es que no parece incomodarte

- ya me había hecho a la idea de que me ibas hacer algo… pero ahora como se que no es así ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA MALDITO DEGENERADO!

- ¡YO NO SOY DEGENERADO NI NADA DE ESO!

- ¡CLARO QUE SI TIENES COMO 40 Y TRATAS DE ABUSAR DE UNA CHICA DE 16!

- ¡QUE TA PASA NIÑA YO TENGO 24!

- ¡Y YO TENGO 16 ASÍ QUE DÉJAME DE LLAMAR NIÑA!

- ¡COMO MAS QUIERES QUE TE DIGA!

- ¡QUE TAL POR MI NOMBRE ESE SI TE LO SABES!

- ¡NO, ME GUSTA MAS DECIRTE NIÑA!

- ¡NIÑO!

- ¡NIÑA!

- ¡POR QUE GRITAN TANTO! – Los dos voltearon a mirar sorprendidos de la persona que había interrumpido su pelea –

- he-hermano

- Shun ho-hola

- pero… ¡QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO! – dijo alterado observando la situación no muy agradable en que se encontraban su hermana y amigo –

- ¡NADA! – Dijo quitándose de encima y tirando de la cama a la persona que hace unos momentos atrás se quería pelear a muerte - ¡SHUN PROTEGEME ME QUIERE VIOLAR!

- ¡DEJA DE DECIR MENTIRAS NIÑA!

- ¡COMO QUE LA QUIERES VIOLAR!

- Cla-claro que no…

- claro entonces lo que estaban haciendo fue imaginación mía

- hermano mátalo con tu arte ninja

- no lo voy a matar… él es mi amigo – dijo con algo de recelo –

- ¡ERES AMIGO DE UN VIOLADOR!

- ¡MALDITA SEA NIÑA QUE NO SOY VIOLADOR!

- aki… se que estas enojada conmigo pero necesito que estés por hoy con él

- pe-pero… espera… el dijo que no estabas

- esa era la idea… peor no contaba con que fueran a gritar tanto

- ¡Shun te odio! – y con un dramático grito salió enojada de su cuarto –

- oye… no deberías ir detrás de ellas

- Supongo… por como me ha tratado no debería hacerte este favor

- perdóname… no pensé que fuera a ser así… ¡Y TAMPOCO CONTÉ CON QUE TE FUERAS HACER PASAR POT VIOLADOR!

- Supongo que me pude haber pasado… pero descuida te are al favor… voy tras ella – dijo parándose y empezando a caminar –

- espera si te pasas con ella… de verdad te mato – y en menos de dos segundos el amenazado ya estaba corriendo –

Atravesó y patio y la vio a lo lejos caminando.

- ¡Oye niña!

- que quieres niño

- Ya escuchaste a tu hermano tienes que venir conmigo

- no me importa lo que haya dicho mi hermano, no voy a ir a ningún lado contigo – pero inesperadamente callo al suelo –

- Estas bien niña – decía ayudándola a levantarse – Ah espera… recuerdo algo, Shun dijo que estabas lastimada de una pierna

- si lo estoy

- Entonces déjame ayudarte – y la cargo a caballito –

- que te pasa… ¡bájame!

- Claro que no… mira te seré sincero se que en este momento me odias pero quieras o no necesitas ayuda

- aceptaría la ayuda de todo el mundo menos la tuya

- Que desesperante eres niña

- ¡me podrías llamar por mi nombre!

- Tú no me llamas por el mío

- no me lo se

- Haberlo dicho antes… me llamo Daisuke Saeki (1)

- bien… niño

- para que me preguntaste el nombre si me ibas a llamar niño igual

- tú te lo has ganado

- y tú te has ganado que te diga niña – Un poco fastidiada volteo la cabeza para no verlo y se sorprendió con lo que vio ¡una gran multitud de gente viéndolos! Se apeno un poco ¡esta en pijama y siendo cargada!, ¡tanto había caminado que ya estaban en la ciudad! –

- estoy en pijama… – acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de daisuke susurrándole al odio y de inmediato él tembló, le sorprendió la respiración tan cerca de ella –

- no es para tanto – aki llevaba unos pantalones de pijama que le llegaba a los tobillos de color verde claro, algo parecido a un buzo de color azul cielo, medias blancas y su pelo un poco desordenado –

- por lo menos tu estas presentable – daisuke llevaba unos jeans, una camisa manga larga blanca y unos tenis grises –

- como digo no es para tanto

- cállate niño… ¿A dónde me llevas?

- pues niña a mi departamento

- rápido… me da pena estar así – decía rodeando con sus brazos mas fuerte el cuello de él –

Daisuke: _*me esta ahorcandooooo*_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- disculpe…

- ¿se le ofrece algo? – pregunto esta amablemente –

Un poco después de la pelea entre daisuke y aki, Shun se baño, vistió y salió con dirección al centro había decidido que sino podía hablar con Alice por lo menos debería arreglarlo haciendo algo mas, tenia todo el día para preparar su sorpresa que esperara la funcionara.

- vera quiero prepararle una sorpresa a mí… novia… ¿alguna recomendación de flores?

- pues siempre se utilizan rosas… ¿le gustaría ver algunas?

- no… me gustaría algo diferente

- ha visto la variedad de flores que tenemos rosas, anturios, margaritas, girasoles, flores de almendro…

- gracias ¿me permitiría ver algunas?

- por supuesto sígame

Y lo guio por el gran almacén viendo todas las hermosas flores descritas por la chica pero ninguna que llamara su atención, quería otras no ser como uno mas y regalarle rosas o una flor ya típica para esas ocasiones.

- no se… ninguna me gusta… digo están muy lindas pero no son las que necesito – derrotado se sentó observando a la chica como buscando una solución –

- eh… es difícil cuando no se busca una flor especifica… si gusta le puedo mostrar mas – Suspiro derrotado… le chica tenia razón era difícil sin una flor especifica, pero aun quedaba gran parte de la tienda que recorrer todavía podía hallar algo ¿no? –

- disculpa… ¿Dónde puedo dejar estas flores? – pregunto alguien recién llegado –

- descuida… dámelas a mi – las recibió y el chico se fue – disculpa…

- Mmm… - dijo sin despegar la vista del suelo -

- estas son nuevas, es la primera vez que las tenemos en la tienda ¿Qué te parecen?

- esas… son… gladiolos… - y un pequeño recuerdo llego a su mente –

***flashback***

- ¿Por qué siempre escoges esas flores Ryu? (2) – pregunto Shun con total interés –

- ¿acaso no sabes?

- no, por algo te pregunto

- ¿nunca te has preguntado por que "casualmente" Ryu compra flores y al día siguiente están en tu casa? – Dijo kohaku como si nada –

- ¿hay flores en mi casa?... solamente he visto flores… en el cuarto de mi hermana

- excelente pensaste

- pero no siempre… solo cada mes

- Shun nos acompañas cada mes a comprar flores y nunca te habías dado cuenta

- no… … ¡Ryu le regala flores a mi hermana!

- kohaku… porque le dijiste – le recriminaba Ryu –

- pensé que ya sabía

- ¡te estas bajando a mi hermana!

- ¡NO!

- no mientas

- disculpe… sus flores

- gracias

- ¿Por qué siempre compras las mismas?

- ¿tú quieres a tu hermana?

- si mucho… ¿Por qué?

- el tipo de flor no te da una idea

- Mmm… la verdad no

- tú no quieres a tu hermana

- ¡cállate! Esto que tiene que ver

- pues veras… los gladiolos son la flor favorita de tu hermana (3)

- … … … ¿¡QUE!?

***fin flashback***

- si son gladiolos

- la flor favorita de mi hermana… ya se que flores quiero

- me imagino cuales… entonces ¿blancas, rosadas o naranjas?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- no puedo creer que no hallas dicho nada - decía desesperada aki –

- fue más el drama que hiciste

- tú no aguantaste la mirada pervertida del portero

- que te podía hacer frente a mi

- jeje ¿cada cuanto traes chicas a tu departamento?

- que te importa

- nunca traes a ninguna… ya entiendo la mirada del portero

- _*maldita niña*_ muérete…

- cállate niño

- en serio niña eres una molestia… deberías pensar en irte del país

- ¡NO ENTIENDO COMO MI HERMANO TE PUEDE TENER DE AMIGO!

- ¡EL NO ES TAN MOLESTO COMO TU!

- ¡CLARO QUE NO!

- ¡ESTRESANTE!

- ¡IDIOTA!

Ding dong

- ¿QUE? – gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Él camino hacia la puerta y la abrió confundido – buenos días señora shibame

- buenos días… ¿joven saeki esta bien?

- si ¿Por qué?

- ¿se encuentra usted con alguien?

- no ¿Por qué?

- ¿Quién es? – Pregunto la chica apareciendo por detrás de daisuke – buenos días

- me dijiste que estabas solo

- jeje si vera…

- no tienes porque ocultarme a tu novia

- señora shibame…

- pero si es tan linda… - dijo agarrándole las mejillas - aunque no es un poco menor para ti

- es una niña

- ¿y estas feliz con tu novia?, ¿Cómo se llama?, ¿Cuánto llevan?, ¿Por qué esta en pijama?

- pues… no estoy feliz con ella, se llama aki, llevamos una hora y esta en pijama porque no se ha bañado y no tiene más ropa, ahora perdone señora shibame pero mi novia y yo tenemos cosas que hacer… si es que me entiende

- si hasta luego – y cerro la puerta –

- … … … …

- niña… ¿estas bien?

- ¡POR QUE LE DIJISTE ESO!

- mi vecina esta loca

- ¡AHORA APARTE DE DEGENERADO ERES MENTIROSO!

- MIRA NIÑA… ME TIENES HARTO

- PUES ME VOY, ME IMPORTA UN PEPINO LO QUE ME PASE

- ESCUCHA NIÑA NO TE PUEDES IR

- NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAS

- ¡VEN NIÑA! – La tomo de un brazo y la guio a través del departamento hasta llegar a un cuarto, entraron y la sentó en la cama – ESTE ES MI CUARTO Y DE AQUÍ NO SALES

- ¡Y QUE ME PIENSAS HACER!

- ¡DEJA TUS PENSAMIENTO SUCIOS HACERCA DE MI!

- NO ME REFERIA A ESO MALPENSADO, QUE HARE UN DESQUICIADO DÍA CONTIGO

- QUE TAL SI EMPIEZAS POR DORMIR

- CLARO QUE NO

- ESCUCHA NIÑA – la tomo de los hombros y la termino de tirar en la cama – ERES LA PERSONA MAS DESESPERANTE QUE HE CONOCIDO – tomo una cobija y se la puso encima – ASÍ QUE SI POR UN MOMENTO TE PUDIERAS DORMIR – se paro en el lumbral de la puerta y dijo – TE LO AGRADECERIA DEMACIADO – y con esto ultimo cerro la puerta dejando una atónita aki dentro –

***algunas horas después***

Camino, camino y camino a través de la sala ¡esa niña lo tenia estresado! Bendita sea la hora en que acepto cuidar de ella ¡porque precisamente un sábado! Shun se la iba a pagar muy caro, pero paro en seco cuando sintió que algo vibraba en su bolsillo.

_- hola- dijo un animado Shun a otro lado de la línea –_

_- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto irritado –_

_- huy que te sucede… no me digas que mi hermana te tiene así_

_- ¡no ha hecho más que gritarme!_

_- supongo que te lo mereces ella no grita por nada_

_- podemos dejar de hablar de mi pesadilla humana_

_- supongo que es lo que mas quieres pero tendré que hablar de ella_

_- la quiero asesinar_

_- oye estamos hablando de mi hermana peo en fin… ¿Cómo esta?_

_- ¿yo? Pues es un poco estresado pero…_

_- no idiota mi hermana_

_- esta durmiendo_

_- ¿verdad?_

_- no se déjame ver… - disimuladamente abrió un poco la puerta y por milagro del día aki estaba dormida – waaa no se ve tan endemoniada_

_- tomare eso como un si… …. Oye que huele mejor ¿la vainilla o la naranja?_

_- que pregunta tan gay ¿para que quieres saber eso?_

_- necesito comprar unas velas ¿Cuál de los dos huele mejor?_

_- no se… la naranja_

_- sabes… yo tampoco se de estas cosas, te hare caso_

_- si algo sale mal en tus planes románticos, no me hare responsable_

_- idiota… de todos modos no huele mal_

_- ya quiero que sea mañana…_

_- el gran daisuke saeki no puede con una chica como 8 años menor que él ¡estoy orgulloso de mi hermana!_

_- cállate…. Que no se te olvide que pasara la noche en mi casa_

_- aki tiene razón ¡eres un pervertido!_

_- no me importa lo que diga esa niña_

_- espero no la hagas nada_

_- descuida, si pasa algo lo sabrás en menos de nueve meses_

_- ¡QUE!_

_- adiós – y colgó –_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡daisuke que significo eso… daisuke! – le gritaba Shun al celular –

Hasta ahora las cosas no le habían salido mal, suponía que las cosas hechas con amor y arrepentimiento merecía una segunda oportunidad ¿no?... bueno el se la merecía

- buenas tardes que le gustaría comer

- ¿Qué buenas tardes?

- si son – decía mirando un reloj – las dos de la tarde

- _*¡QUE COMO QUE LAS DOS DE LA TARDE!*_… … perdón no tenia idea de la hora

- no importa ha de estar ocupado

- si un poco… me podría dar una hamburguesa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- buenos días – dijo bostezando aki –

- buenas tardes – se burlo daisuke –

- ¿Qué? Son como las diez

- aprende a leer el reloj… con las dos, nunca pensé que fueras a dormir tanto

- cállate

- llamo tu hermano, dijo que bien por ti si te quedas a vivir aquí

- no te creo, mi hermano no diría eso

- tienes razón no dijo eso… ¿quieres hacer algo?

- si bañarme

- pues báñate que te detiene

- no tengo ropa que ponerme ¡me sacaron de la casa sin nada!

- ese es tu problema… no te compliques… ven – camino hacia su cuarto, o sea donde aki había dormido como si no tuviera mañana –

- ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo? – dijo observando como el buscaba en su armario –

- mira niña tu problema es la ropa no

- si pero sigo sin entender

- no se si te guste la idea pero la única persona que vive aquí soy yo

- en serio… no me había dado cuenta

- niña a lo que me refiero es que solo hay ropa mía

- ¡que ni creas que me pondré algo tuyo!

- ¿Por qué?

- porque… eh… Mmm

- ¿utilizaras mi ropa?

- acaso tengo otra opción

- valla al fin aceptas fácil

- rápido antes de que me arrepienta

- mira esta es la ropa mas pequeña que tengo… aunque como eres una niña supongo que te quedara grande

- eres como dos veces más grande que yo

- cállate niña… mira ten

- gracias… no me vallas a espiar

- no prometo nada

- pervertido…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

***media hora después***

Shun: gracias a Dios llegue a casa – dijo tirándose en su cama – llamare a daisuke…

1… 2... 3...

_- hola_

_- hola daisuke_

_- ¿ya acabaste con tus compras?_

_- si por fin… no entiendo como las chicas lo hacen todo el día_

_- ok supongo que tu llamada es para el segundo favor_

_- de hecho si_

_- ¿no será tan problemático cierto?_

_- eso depende, harás el show que hiciste con mi hermana_

_- eh… no fue show de verdad casi nos matamos en tu casa_

_- para mí que están a mano… oye ¿aki te siguió gritando?_

¡DAISUKE SAEKI!

_- eso responde tu pregunta_

_- si… ahora que le hiciste_

_- no se… mejor voy a ver_

_- demórate todo lo que necesites_

_- ¿todavía no acabas cierto?_

_- si, así que no mates a mi hermana y cuando acabes has el segundo favor_

_- ok voy a ver que necesita mi pesadilla adiós_

- ¡NIÑO!

- QUE QUIERES NIÑA… WOW

- ESTO ME QUEDA MUY GRANDE

- SI SE NOTA – a poca distancia se encontraba ella, con una sudadera café que estratégicamente se había acomodado para que se le viera bien pero la camisa… era otra cosa – JAJAJAJA

- NO TE RIAS ¡HAS ALGO!

- Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA ¿LLEVARTE DE COMPRAS?

- …

- …

- …

- NI LO PIENSES NIÑA

- ENTONCES NO ME METAS ESAS IDEAS A LA CABEZA

- TU ERES LA UNICA QUE SE LO TOMARIA EN SERIO

- MAS BIEN HAS ALGO Y AYUDAME CON ESTA CAMISA

- OK VAMOS A BUSCAR

***algunos minutos después***

- ¿has encontrado algo?

- apenas abrí el armario ten paciencia

- de acuerdo

- Mmm… no… no… no… no… niña… y esto – decía sacando una chaqueta negra con dos líneas azul oscuro a cada lado –

- ¿es más pequeño que la camisa?

- parece… póntela

- bien… ¿no piensas salir?

- no molestes y cámbiate, mira si quieres me doy vuelta – y dicho y hecho él se dio vuelta –

- ¿no miraras?

- no niña, no mirare – con algo de desconfianza pero por fin aceptando se quito la gran camisa y se puso la mas pequeña chaqueta, que pareciera fuera de ella con la única diferencia de que se notaba que era de hombre –

- ¿de quien es esta chaqueta?

- es mía… no la uso hace algunos años porque ya me queda pequeña

- si eso me estaba imaginando

- ¿Por qué?

- ya puedes voltear

- wow… te ves bien

- gracias

- a pesar de que llevas ropa de hombre

- no dañes el único momento más o menos normal que hemos tenido – la miro raro y seguidamente esbozo una extraña sonrisa –

- pareces mi novia

- necesitas una novia

- no me importa… - dijo parándose al frente de ella – AWWW ERES CHIQUITICA ME DAS POR LOS HOMBROS

- CÁLLATE – dijo subiendo a la cama – YA SOY MAS ALTA

- NO TE SUBAS A MI CAMA

- SOY CAPAS DE HACER LO QUE QUIERA

- ESTAS EN MI CASA

- SI NO MAL RECIERDO TU TE SUBISTE EN MI CAMA

- TU NO ME DIJISTE NADA

- TE DIJE MIL VECES QUE TE QUITARAS DE ENCIMA

- … … … BAJATE DE MI CAMA

- OBLIGAME

- BAJATE

- Y QUE PIENSAS HACER

- FACIL PARA QUE TE DE RABIA A TI – y se subió a su cama y la tomo de los hombros – BAJATE DE MI CAMA

- NO QUIERO… ¡SUELTAME!

- TE VOY A ASESINAR

- QUIERES ASESINAR A "TU NOVIA"

- SI TU DESQUICIADO "NOVIO" TE QUIERE MATAR

- QUE ACASO YA NO ME "AMAS"

- QUE DRAMATICA TU SABES QUE NO TE AMO, YO TE ODIO

- PRIMERA COSA EN LA QUE ESTAMOS DE ACUERDO NOS ODIAMOS

Ding dong

- AHORA QUE PAKMKJDSJ – y daisuke desesperadamente le tapo la boca –

- silencio – dijo susurrando – he de ser mi vecina loca

- jnrslfkhj

- espera… – y destapo su boca – no vallas a gritar

- yo creo que sabe que estamos aquí… hemos estado gritando mucho

- si creo que... ¡la llave!

- ¿Qué llave?

- la señora shibame tiene la llave de mi departamento

- no me digas que puede entrar – y se escucho la puerta abrirse –

- perdón

- ¿Por qué? – tiro a ella sobre la cama seguido se tiro él, la abraso y enredo sus piernas con las de ella –

- auch… mi pierna

- perdón… perdón… hazte la dormida – obedeció sus ordenes y cerro sus ojos –

- ¡saeki! – Grito acercándose a la habitación – Awww pero que lindos se ven juntos… eh de estar interrumpiendo

- _*necesito quitarle la llave de mi departamento*_ - pensó daisuke agobiado -

- creo que mejor me voy – dijo la señora shibame y segundos después se escucho la puerta cerrarse –

- saeki… ya se fue

- …

- ¿saeki?

- ya se… solo déjame dormir un rato… yo también me desperté temprano para secuestrarte

- esta bien

- eres muy suavecita :3 – decía mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte –

- no, que te pasa suéltame

- en verdad no te voy a soltar

- yo… yo he decidido que tal vez… no es tan malo dormir

- ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?

- ¿Qué no era lo que querías?

- te alegaría… pero no quiero arruinar el momento

- como quieras… yo si voy a dormir…

- niña…

- Mmm… no me digas así…

- descansa…

- …tu también… niño…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**(1) **daisuke saeki un personaje que me invente, para saber mas visiten mi perfil

**(2) **Ryu y kohaku parte de un recuerdo del capitulo 7

**(3)** en serio esas son mis flores favoritas :3

**Aki: bien capitulo lleno de amor, drama y gritos ¿daisuke cumplirá su segunda promesa?, ¿aki saldrá viva?, ¿le resultaran a Shun sus planes amorosos?**

**Shun: tienen que salirme bien **

**Aki: bueno capitulo centrado en otras cosas que no fueran Shun, ya que quiero mantener en secreto que es lo que va a hacer**

**Shun: oh pero que interesante**

**Aki: jeje si… en fin ¿saben que planea Shun?**

**Shun: ¡será muy romántico!**

**Aki: si eso lo veremos en el próximo capitulo**

**Shun: entonces ¡adiós!**


	22. cena romantica ¿me perdonaras?

**Aki: ¡hola yo de nuevo!**

**Shun: genial pasemos al capitulo ya**

**Aki: oye ansioso espera a que por lo menos diga algo**

**Shun: es que quiero que vean que hice por Alice**

**Aki: eso a nadie le importa ¬¬**

**Shun: ¿¡que!?**

**Aki: mentira, si en eso se basa la historia**

**Shun: ¡AKI!**

**Aki: ¡Bakugan no me pertenece!**

**Shun: ¡empecemos el fic!**

**Cap. 22 Cena romántica ¿me perdonaras?**

¿Alguna ves se han llegado a sentir relajados en el silencio? Bueno algunas personas se desesperan al no sentir ni un pequeño ruido presente, pero en su caso lo agradecía internamente, especialmente porque todo su día había estado lleno de gritos y desesperación ¿Por qué? Gracias a la pequeña monstro hermana de su amigo, respiro profundamente ya era hora de despertarla él hace media hora estaba despierto pero incapaz de moverse ya que en parte era pereza y en otra porque ella tenia medio cuerpo encima de él extrañamente le daba pesar despertarla porque le volvería a gritar y había aguantado demasiados gritos ese día.

- niña…

- …

- niña – dijo moviéndola un poco –

- … hola

- si que dormiste no

- si… eres buena almohada

- si lo se, y tu suavecita

- jeje… ¿Qué hora es?

- eh… las 7… ¡LAS 7!

- ¿Qué sucede?... ya sigamos durmiendo

- ¡no puedo me tengo que ir!

- ¿A dónde?

- eso no importa

- ¿me dejaras sola?

- te prometo que no será mucho tiempo

- esta bien… - así que él busco un poco de ropa en su armario, entro al baño, se cambio y después de unos minutos estaba listo –

- adiós nos vemos ahora

- ¿quieres que te espere?

- no, mejor vuelve a dormir

- no prometo nada – y con una mirada de resignación salió de su casa –

Un viento cálido golpeaba su rostro, debía reconocer que era una bonita noche con todas las estrellas que resplandecían como nunca ¿acaso el mundo estaba de su lado? Sabia que planeaba algo romántico porque él mismo le había dicho ¿por eso la noche estaba así? Tal ves cronos con sus hijos Zeus, hades y Poseidón o como no todos los dioses del monte Olimpo le deseaban la mejor de las suertes con su amiga o novia, miro al cielo ¿Qué injusta podía ser la vida no?

Después de mucho caminar llego a una casa la cual reconocía como la indicada por Shun miro por todas partes rodeándola varias veces… recordaba que le había dicho cual era su cuarto… pero para que iba a mentir estaba totalmente perdido no sabia cual era… así que disimuladamente miro por todas las ventanas del primer piso resultando que ninguna de esas era... se altero un poco ¿si era una del segundo piso como iba a subir? Miro por todas partes y aun quedaban unas pocas personas, se estaba tornando un poco difícil cumplir su segunda promesa, distraído paso por un mundo de hojas las cuales provenían de un árbol ¿tenia otra opción? No, así que simplemente subió por el y para su suerte este daba a una ventana por la cual se distinguían a dos chicas… no sabiendo cual de las dos era llamo a Shun.

_- ya acabe puedes venir_

_- si… respecto a eso… ¿Cómo es la chica que tengo que buscar?_

_- físicamente… blanca, delgada, de cabello naranja…_

_- Shun… tenemos un problema_

_- ¿Qué sucede?_

_- hay dos chicas_

_- ¿¡QUE!?_

_- aparte de ella hay una chica de cabello azul cielo y ojos verdes_

_- misaki runo… ¿Qué hace ella hay?_

_- no se… yo no la invite_

_- ah daisuke idiota no me refería a eso_

_-¿Qué se supone que haga? Me llevo a las dos_

_- no… llamare a aki_

_- ella esta enojada contigo_

_- luego… somos hermanos y soy el mayor, tiene que hacer lo que diga_

_- ¿y que puede hacer ella?_

_- no subestimes a mi hermana_

_- no lo hago…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

***dentro de la casa de Alice***

- así que Alice… ¿me piensas decir? – le preguntaba su amiga runo con una sonrisa –

- runo cuantas veces te tengo que decir que estoy bien

- a mi no me engañas, a kilómetros se nota que tienes algo

- es imaginación tuya

- entonces sino tienes nada salgamos un ra…

Pip pip pip **(n/a: sonido de celular XD)**

- upss creo que no

- si… hola aki… no sabia eso… ¿y para que es?... no sabes que es pero entonces… que desesperado… dile que ya voy para halla

- era aki que quería

- dice que dan me esta buscando y no me encuentra

- que extraño… ¿no le dijiste que ibas a estar aquí?

- si… bueno adiós Alice, recuerda decirme que tienes

- que insistente… adiós runo

La acompaño hasta la entrada de su casa y la vio dar vuelta en una esquina.

En verdad que runo era muy astuta ¿Cómo rayos se había dado cuenta de su comportamiento? En serio que la conocía, aunque ella lo admitía le hacia falta ver a Shun, pero entiéndase que aparte de la tortuosa convivencia en clase, las miradas cómplices y desaprobatorias de aki en clase hacia su hermano y al mismo tiempo llenas de apoyo hacia ella le daban miedo, las miradas esquivas de Shun y las pocas veces que chocaban con las de ella eran llenas de tristeza… no era así como lo quería ver… lo quería ver en uno de esos momentos ya vividos, en el que los dos tenían un ambiente totalmente romántico donde al oído se susurraban un "_te quiero"_ y se abrasaban sin temor a que ningún otro estudiante los encontraran, después de todo que tu novio profesor tuviera su propio salón no era del todo malo, fácilmente sus ojos chocaban sacando chispas deseosos de tan anhelado encuentro, rodeaba con sus largos y musculosos brazos la delicada cintura de ella, los movimientos firmes y preciosos de la chica lo enloquecían haciendo que buscara con hambre sus labios, besándola ansiosamente y ella en un intento amoroso jugaba con sus hermosos cabellos negros, tantos momentos de indecisión sobre si seguir o no, era tan difícil decir un basta cuando tu cuerpo te pide mas y mas, sentirte extasiada con solo suponer que te pueden descubrir le daba emoción al asunto aunque ¿Quién piensa en un momento así? Sus lenguas se buscaban para empezar con una erótica pero divina danza sincronizada, fácilmente ella era guiada hacia el escritorio donde cuidadosamente la coloco siguiendo con sus apasionados besos ahogando gemidos de ves en cuando, un poco desesperado coloco sus manos a cada lado de la chica recorriendo con su lengua su cuello y dando pequeños mordiscos atento a no dejar ninguna marca reveladora mientras ajeno a lo que sucedía ella astutamente le quitaba la corbata y desabrochaba su camisa para después con movimientos suaves recorrer su bien marcado abdomen el que había recorrido ya varias veces pero la deleitaba siempre igual, se estremeció al sentir una mano que subía lentamente por sus piernas acariciándolas y desorganizando su falda, un grito de sorpresa escapo de la chica cuando sintió una fuerte mordida por parte de él, que inmediatamente hizo que se separa y la mirara con lujuria. Rio nerviosamente Shun se estaba emocionando un poco, pero recibió un cálido beso en la frente que la dejo confundida aunque después entendió que eso marcaba el final del encuentro de ese día, rápidamente bajo del escritorio organizando su cabello y su falda mientras que él se abrochaba su camisa y se volvía a poner su corbata, tomaba un portafolios y algunos papeles para disimular, los dos salían hacia sus respectivos lugares ella a la zona verde con sus amigos y él al salón de profesores inventando una extraña excusa del porque llegaba tarde.

**(n/a: ups creo que me desvié del tema y se salió mi lado pervertido… entiéndanme son las dos de la mañana)**

Alice instintivamente llevo su mano al cuello recordando lo mucho que tuvo que esconder esa marca, una de sus ventajas era el tener cabello largo es que fácilmente la tapaba… y eso mismo era su desventaja porque en los días de mucho calor y en las clases de educación física deseaba recogerlo… se tiro un poco resignada en su cama ahora después de algunos días debía aguantar un fin de semana sin poder llamarlo pero aceptaba que tal ves se había pasado un poco, él no merecía tantos gritos… pero ya que ya lo había dicho…

Un fuerte ruido la distrajo de sus pensamientos desviando su mirada hacia la ventana de su cuarto un escalofrió la recorrió, su corazón latió mas rápido de lo habitual y sentía un nudo en la garganta que apenas le permitió preguntar

- ¿¡Quien eres tú!?

La persona con un pasamontañas no le respondió solamente se le veía sus ojos morados y desgraciadamente no había nadie que la protegiera ¿¡por que justamente ese fin de semana su abuelo se fue a una reunión de desocupados científicos!? Lentamente retrocedió abriendo de golpe su puerta y salir corriendo aunque el posible ladrón la alcanzo en poco tiempo, sintió un fuerte golpe y callo al piso para que después todo se pusiera oscuro…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

***algunas horas después***

- estoy nervioso – admitió Shun mirando aterrado a su amigo –

- no lo estés, todo saldrá bien – dijo daisuke restándole importancia –

- como sabes eso

- … esta bien tal ves todo salga mal

- ¡daisuke!

- olvídalo igual me tengo que ir

- ¿Alice pronto despertara?

- pues… eso dímelo tu… yo no se…

- gracias – dijo sarcástico –

- adiós…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llego a su casa un poco cansado después de todo recorrer media ciudad caminando no era fácil aunque con el estado físico que el tenia no era problema pero cargar peso muerto, es decir, una chica prácticamente en estado de coma debido a la creciente habilidad de dejar inconscientes a las personas con un solo golpe que le había enseñado Shun, eso si que lo había dejado cansado… se preguntaran ¿Cómo hizo para cargarla sin que nadie se diera cuenta?... bueno pongámoslo así… ¿alguna ves an intentado cargar una maleta de viaje con una persona dentro? Si… no fue la mejor idea que se le ocurrió principalmente porque si mañana no amanecía con un problema permanente en la espalda seria un verdadero milagro, entro a la cocina y saco un frio vaso de jugo de naranja, suspiro, ¿Shun se estaba volviendo loco o de verdad quería a esa chica? Nunca lo había visto tan preocupado por una mujer bueno en realidad por ninguna y menos por una tan joven… ¿pensó joven?... ¿¡joven!?... escupió preocupado la bebida tosiendo desesperadamente por sacar los restos de jugo de sus pulmones ¡que había pensado! Aquella chica no debía ser tan joven tal ves lucia mucho… mucho menor de lo que aparentaba… recordaba las palabras que un día su amigo le dijo _"¿por que me gustaría salir con alguien cuatro años menor que yo?" _suponiendo que todavía ponía en pie sus palabras ¿Cómo cuantos años tendría ella? Y como rayo otra pregunta cruzo su cabeza ¿Dónde la había conocido? Esbozo una sonrisa de burla, porque no, cuando estaban el la universidad tenia toda la población femenina suspirando por él y cuando decía toda era toda… eso incluía a las profesoras

***Flashback***

Otra ves me encuentro esperando a mi amigo Shun… ya no es novedad que las profesoras lo llamen al final de clase cuando ya todos se han ido ¿malas calificaciones, mal comportamiento? Para nada, él es muy buen estudiante y muy calmado a tal punto de llegar a ignorar a todo el mundo… la verdad, para nadie es un secreto que todas las chicas lo aman ¿Qué le ven? No se nunca les pregunto…

- valla con que por fin sales – especto el de cabello gris –

- otra vez… lo mismo – suspiro rendido Shun –

- dale el gusto de salir contigo

- no quiero salir con ella

- es la mas linda de las profesoras, no es tan vieja y será la mas feliz si es la primera en salir contigo

- no daisuke que mente la tuya

- esta bien ya no te digo más

- son unas acosadoras

- ve el lado positivo, tienes las mejores notas

- de nada les servirá, no pienso salir con ninguna

- ¿Por qué?

- son profesoras… soy estudiante

- y luego…

- ¬¬ eres descerebrado ¡son nuestras profesoras no podemos salir con ellas!

- entiendo… ¿y los profesores?

- ¿eres gay? ¡Porque nunca me dijiste!

- ¡no soy gay idiota!

- ¿Por qué me preguntas por ellos? Si no me das una buena excusa pensare lo contrario

- ¿tú crees que algún profesor le haya pedido salir a una estudiante?

- claro, si las profesoras pueden porque un profesor no

- ¿y al revés?

- mmm… ¿un profesor a una profesora?

- no… un estudiante a un profesor

- pues… tal ves si… aunque seria raro…

- a ti te pasara mucho

- ¿Por qué?

- eres guapo y las adolescentes son llenas de hormonas

- no creo que vallan a ser lanzadas

- quien sabe… ¿recuerdas en el primer semestre cuando intentaste conquistar a nuestra profesora de teatro?

- lo recuerdo… hasta protagonice "Romeo y Julieta"… termine fue conquistando a Julieta…

- jajaja fue excelente

- es la primera profesora con sentido de razón en la universidad

- tu serás el "primer profesor con sentido de razón"

- claro para eso estudio

- y el mas acosado

- ¬¬ daisuke nos vemos después

- no mentiras, no te imagino con una estudiante

- y no lo hare… no te agobies

***fin flashback***

Se rio fuerte y abiertamente, recordaba con exactitud las lindas mayas y todas las líneas a las cuales no les encontró significado alguno Shun, todos los ensayos a lo que asistió solo por ver a la que en ese entonces era su profesora, que no lo acosaba como los demás, pulcra, linda y ella también tenia gran parte de los chicos a sus pies y Shun no era la excepción solo que él si sabia disimularlo pero después de un tiempo se supo que tenia novio y a demás de eso que estaba embarazada y por eso todos la dejaron en paz.

Un dolor punzante recorrió su espalda no pensó que actuaria tan rápido, dejo el vaso en el lavaplatos y se dispuso a descansar pero al pasar por el comedor pudo encontrar a aki dormida en la mesa, probablemente se quedo así esperándolo, estaba seguro de que se odiaría en la mañana pero no podía dejarla hay tirada después de todo era su responsabilidad, otra ves a llevar pero muerto, cuidadosamente la cargo entre sus brazos y camino lentamente hacia su habitación ¡Dios nunca mas le iba a volver a hacer favores a Shun! quedaría todo demacrado de cuerpo y alma ¿Cómo se supone que trabajaría si estaba todo lastimado? Llego a la habitación y lanzo… si la lanzo a la cama porque ya no le importaba que fuera de ella, su poca tolerancia había desaparecido… medio la cubrió con una cobija y se tiro al lado de ella no quería pensar mas estaba cansado así que rápidamente se durmió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se movía lentamente adolorida los brazos, las piernas, la cabeza todo le dolía con algo de malestar abrió los ojos y se encontró tirada en el pasto, mas específicamente en el patio de una casa que extrañamente se le hacia conocida ¿pero de donde? Se estaba asustando recordó que lo ultimo que hizo fue correr por alguien que había entrado a su cuarto por la ventana y después de eso todo se puso oscuro, respiro profundamente ¿y si estaba secuestrada? De golpe se sentó en el pasto ¡debía escapar de inmediato! Pero abandono todas sus ideas cuando se vio rodeada de unas lindas flores naranjas y un camino de las mismas que cada cuanto tenían unas brillantes velas que desprendían un agradable olor a naranja, si esto era un secuestro era muy bonito, sintió curiosidad por el largo camino que rodeaba unos arboles y sin mas se paro y empezó a caminar, miraba alrededor para no perder detalle alguno ¿pero por que coños se le hacia conocido el lugar? Pensó, pensó y llego a la conclusión de que sufría de Alzheimer ¡como no recordar una casa tan grande! Por favor ni que hubiera estado tan distraída u ocupada apreciando otra cosa o persona… … … dejo de caminar, obviamente lo recordó todo y tuvo ganas de salir corriendo ¡todavía no estaba lista para enfrentarlo! Y en vez de ir para el otro lado siguió caminando, se maldijo mentalmente ¿¡por que era tan masoquista!?... no, no era masoquismo, no quería echar a perder todo lo que hizo Shun, por lo menos él había hecho algo para arreglarlo y ella solo lo había ignorado, se sintió mal ¡si se iba a arreglar debía ser hoy!

Asustada dio vuelta a unos arboles y lo encontró… estaba Shun parado con un elegante traje negro, su corazón dio un vuelco ¡nunca lo había visto tan guapo!, sintió ganas de salir a abrazarlo pero se contuvo, detrás de él una pequeña mesa perfecta para dos personas, con un largo mantel blanco, platos y vasos aparentemente para una cena, con un gran ramo de flores variado, velas con olor a naranja y todo perfectamente organizado, decidido Shun se fue acercando a Alice lo que le causo un notorio nerviosismo a la chica

- Alice…

- Shun…

- ¿estas dispuesta a escucharme?

- de acuerdo - La guio hasta la mesa donde la ayudo a sentarse y después se sentó él –

- ¿estas sorprendida?

- si mucho, esta muy bonito

- gracias, sabes todo esto lo hice por ti

- ¿en verdad te preocupa nuestra pelea?

- me sorprende que no lo sepas

- nunca te viste interesado en hablar, hasta me has ignorado estos días

- no es que no estuviera interesado… es solo que ya sabes todas las incoherencias que dije, tenia miedo de volver a hacer algo mal… así que no sabiendo como expresarme con palabras decidí hacer esto

- entiendo… yo también tenia miedo de hablarte y volver a hacerte sentir mal… no te lo merecías tu solo estabas expresando tu punto de vista que es mas maduro porque eres mayor, para ti ya es una incoherencia

- pero también fui muy estúpido, se supone que yo debería entenderte a demás por ser el adulto debería aceptar los problemas adolescentes porque ya pase por esa etapa, Mmm… puede que no por el mismo problema pero tu me entiendes

- supongo que si… también otro problema de no haber hablado contigo era que no tenía tiempo, un descanso es demasiado corto para dialogar lo que paso, entre clases no me podía salir y cuando podía tú estabas enseñando

- a demás de que no debemos levantar sospechas, y en cierta forma era un problema nuestro, por que fuimos nosotros lo que lo causamos

- si… no crees que se esta tornando tedioso

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿no te gustaría salir con alguien de tu edad… o por lo menos con alguien con quien puedas salir?... quiero decir ¿Cómo cuantos años te llevo? Unos siete u ocho… este problemas es mas que todo común en adolescentes ¿no te aburrirías de escuchar lo mismo por lo menos otros cuatro años? Y suponiendo que si, yo tendré que escuchar los tuyos de adulto, estoy segura de que te escuchare y daré los mejores veredictos que piense pero ¿en verdad los entenderé? Quiero decir nunca los entenderé totalmente hasta que tenga la edad o me sucedan ¿sabes cuanto me falta para empezar a trabajar formalmente? Y no tendríamos estos problemas si no fuera por otro… soy tu estudiante y tú mi profesor, sabes que si nos llegaran a descubrir perderías tu trabajo, podrían pensar que tu me acosabas, podrías ir a la cárcel ¡yo no quiero que te suceda eso! Yo te quiero mucho

- yo… yo… no te preocupes por eso… ¿quieres comer ya?

- eh… pues

- ¡ya traigo la comida! – y salió corriendo prácticamente a la cocina –

Y otra vez corría de sus miedos ¿Por qué todo lo que había dicho Alice tenia razón?, Definitivamente en cuestión de razonamiento ella era mucho mejor, en nada de lo que ella dijo estuvo pensando, durante el transcurso del día se cuestiono si amaba o no a Alice y ni eso tenia claro todavía, se hecho agua en la cara para refrescarse un poco ¿y ahora que le podía responder?, bueno con respecto a la edad, él era un hombre de un principio que era no salir con alguien mucho menor que el ¿y que hacia? Salir con alguien siete años menor… ¿entender problemas adolescentes? Necesitaba algunas clases psicológicas… en cualquier parte del mundo se ven casos de infidelidad hasta en adultos ¿Por qué no pudo entender eso? Por idiota, ¿Cómo es posible que Alice analizara y pensara mejor las cosas que él? Supuestamente el era un ninja con conocimientos superiores de concentración, análisis y artes marciales que en este caso no importaban y viene ella con súper poderes de razonamiento ilimitado ¡si cree que no iba a entender problemas adultos estaba equivocada!, por Dios Alice pensó en todo lo que un adulto o por lo menos él no pensaría ¡se sentía idiota! Le dio un cabezazo a un plato… ¿ahora que aria?

Después de diez minutos volvió con una rica cena

- huele bien este omelette

- gracias aprendí a cocinar esto solo para esta cena, no tuve quien me enseñara por eso quiero saber ¿esta rico?

- la verdad ¡si! Lo había probado hace algún tiempo, pero este esta mejor

- me alegra que seas sincera… ahora es tiempo de que yo lo sea

- ¿en que serás sincero?

- la verdad es que… me sorprende la capacidad que tienes de analizar las situaciones no había pensado en nada de lo que dijiste y si no lo había pensado era por que no me importaba… bueno no es que no me importe a lo que me refiero es que respecto a la primera situación ¿tu crees que la edad me importa?, te confesare que hace algunos años yo ponía problema por eso, no solía salir con alguien cuatro años menor que yo justamente por esos problemas que ya pase… aunque sabes que ¡la edad que importa! Tú eres siete años menor que yo pero eres la primera que rompió esa regla porque al igual que tu, yo te quiero mucho, con respecto a la segunda ¿Qué no entiendes con claridad problemas adultos? Puede que tengas razón pero los entiendes en la mayoría en mas me quede atónito con todo lo que dijiste porque a pesar de que los adultos razonemos muchas cosas ¡no pensé en nada, ni en la mas mínima consecuencia!... por cierto ¿sabes cuentos años tengo?... 24 tampoco es que sea tan adulto… y respondiendo a tu ultima pregunta ¡no me importa que seas mi estudiante! Hasta ahora no hemos tenido problemas con eso y estamos felices, si acepto que han sospechado muy levemente… misaki un día en la biblioteca, después Sheen en el pasillo y otra ves misaki en el juego de escondite, pero los dos muy bien sabemos que el problema que tuvimos fue aparte de nuestra relación, un día cualquiera de dialogo solo para saber un tema que me tenia intrigado pero de saber que esto iba a terminar así mejor no preguntaba nada pero dejando eso de lado ¿me negaras que no has disfrutado el tiempo a solas?, riéndonos… hablando

- sabes… a veces me preocupo de mas por algunas cosas y tanto tu como yo tenemos nuestros propios problemas la idea es aprender a convivir con ellos y si nosotros no podemos ¿Cómo será cuando tengamos un problema propio de los dos?

- hasta que ese momento llegue… no nos preocupemos tanto

- ¿Cómo puedes ser así de relajado?

- simplemente el ayer ya paso, el futuro esta por venir y el presente lo hay que vivir –la chica que tenia al frente lo miro sorprendida pero después le dedico una tierna sonrisa –

- Tienes razón

- Alice ¿me perdonas?

- eso ya no lo preguntes, claro que si

Para Aristóteles, "amar era querer el bien de alguien". Stendhal distinguía entre amor-pasión, amor-gusto, amor-físico, amor de vanidad. Rilke creía que amar es dos soledades compartidas. Proust decía que el amor es una mala suerte.

Parecería más sensato esperar a ver qué sale de nuestro sentimiento, para saber si era amor y qué tipo de amor, o si era algún otro sentimiento emparentado.

¿Cómo saber si se ama algo o alguien? La primera respuesta sería, posiblemente: el deseo me indica cuál es el objeto de mi amor. El amor es una tendencia a la posesión. La dificultad está en saber en qué consiste la posesión.

"No hay amante que no tenga cariño de por siempre"

Aristóteles lo define según su teoría de ésta manera: "el fondo del amor es actividad, de manera que el amor nos hace felices, porque sabemos que amar es obrar. Así es mucho mejor amar que ser amado, hacer el bien que recibirlo."

En el contexto filosófico, el amor es una virtud que representa toda la bondad, compasión y afecto del ser humano. También puede describirse como acciones dirigidas hacia otros y basadas en la compasión, o bien como acciones dirigidas hacia otros (o hacia uno mismo) y basadas en el afecto.

Dinos querido Shun ¿estas dispuesto a sacrificar todo esto para amar a Alice?

Shun: _*sinceramente no se que es lo que siento por ella, solo se que le tengo un cariño inmenso y seria capas de hacer todo lo que me pidiese… ¿pero en verdad la llegare a amar?*_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Aki: me puse filosófica al final XD pero hay una razón de ello… tres horas de filosofía en el colegio deja tu pensamiento revolucionado… y con sueño jajaja**

**Shun: ¡siiii volví con Alice! :3 – cara de estúpido –**

**Aki: pero que… jeje todas las parejas tienen que pasar por su primera pelea**

**Shun: ¿y supongo que yo no iba a ser la excepción?**

**Aki: exacto, pero igual no quería que sufrieras… mucho…**

**Shun: gracias… ¿vas a decir algo más?**

**Aki: si, actualice un poco antes porque… empiezo exámenes de mi colegio **

**Shun: a quien le importa eso ¬¬**

**Aki: a mi, por cierto quiero que sepan que yo tomo en cuenta todo lo que me dicen, pero los capítulos que siguen ya los tengo escritos**

**Shun: ¿es muy difícil modificarlos?**

**Aki: a decir verdad si, pero lo tomare en cuenta para al actual capitulo que estoy haciendo n_n**

**Shun: así que nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ¡adiós!**


	23. al fin tranquilidad o tal vez no

**Aki: ¡hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Shun: actualizas porque ya acabaste las evaluaciones de tu colegio**

**Aki: eh si… pero igual tengo que decir algo**

**Shun: dilo**

**Aki: al final… ¡BAKUGAN NO ME PERTENECE!**

**Shun: ¡EMPECEMOS EL FIC!**

**Cap. 23 al fin tranquilidad… o tal vez no**

Caminaba de manera despreocupada hacia su casa, por mucho que dan estuviera desesperado buscándola no le importaba a demás era extraño… hace poco había estado con él y no le menciono necesitarla es mas le dio completo permiso para irse a visitar a Alice, suspiro resignada… el castaño podía cambiar de decisión en menos de un segundo y no es que fuera bipolar… simplemente era demasiado enérgico, era una de las cosas que mas le gustaban y aterraban de él…

Entro a su casa… encontrándose con dan cómodamente sentado comiendo… ¿¡que era eso!?

- ¿dan que haces aquí? – pregunto totalmente desorientada –

- comer… ¿no estarías donde Alice?

- si pero… me llamaron… ¿Qué no me necesitabas?

- claro que no, yo no te necesito – por alguna razón eso hirió a runo –

- ah… claro tú nunca necesitas a nadie

- ¿algún problema con eso? – decía alzando los hombros –

- siempre dices lo mismo y al final necesitas la ayuda de todos

- claro que no, ¡soy una persona autosuficiente!

- eh de suponer que ni siquiera sabes que es autosuficiencia

- eh… Mmm… bueno…

- una persona autosuficiente es aquella que puede hacer todo por si misma

- ves encaja perfectamente conmigo

- encaja tan perfecto que tuve que decírtelo yo

- cállate si… no necesito tu ayuda – dijo totalmente molesto con su amiga –

- ¿sabes lo que es la soberbia? – le dijo apunto de soltar una lagrima –

- a decir verdad no me interesa

- ¡deja esa estúpida actitud!

- ¿¡tienes la necesidad de grítame así!?

- ¡si es la única forma en que reaccionas pues si!

- ¿¡reaccionar en que sentido!?

- en verdad no te importa saber cierto…

- en realidad no me importa

- dan porque mejor no te vas…

- creo que es lo mejor… - seguidamente miro de soslayo a runo y se fue sin decir nada mas –

Un pequeño temblor la recorrió… en todos los años que llevaba de conocer a su mejor amigo nunca tuvieron una pelea así… una pequeña lagrima recorrió su rostro, por alguna razón toda esa conversación la lastimo… no lo negaba esta vez se había pasado de idiota…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

***al día siguiente***

- hasta luego niña – le sonrió daisuke a lo que ella lo miro expectante y luego suspiro –

- vámonos Shun – dijo la chica para después empezar caminar hacia el ascensor –

Una gota recorrió su cabeza… nunca iba a cambiar

- oye me odia – especto el peli gris mirándole incrédula –

- generalmente a las personas que ella odia se los demuestra hablándoles, por lo que vi ni siquiera se molesto en responderte – le reclamo Shun como si nada –

- que manera de expresar odio tan extraña…

- que te puedo decir… por cierto

- ¿Qué?

- gracias por cuidar a mi hermana y por el segundo favor

- descuida, gracias a Dios no quede con problemas mentales

- ¿no cambias cierto?

- desgraciadamente… no

- esta bien… nos veremos después – se despidió y siguió a su hermana –

Camino mirando de reojo a aki que se notaba que aun seguía enojada con el, sonrió por lo bajo… si tan solo supiera que ya habían cambiado ciertas cosas.

Manejo despreocupado hacia su casa mientras aki miraba por una ventana para posiblemente evitar contacto alguno con Shun, para aligerar un poco la carga el chico coloco un CD de Coldplay a lo cual su hermana sonrió complacida por unos pocos minutos y después volvió a su típico pose seria, una gota apareció en su cabeza, una vez los dos llegaron la chica bajo rápidamente del carro y se dirigió hacía su cama se acostó y sonrió

- por fin en casa…

Respiro profundamente por fin un merecido descanso, bueno por lo menos una tarde antes de tener que madrugar para ir al colegio el siguiente día… se sentó en la cama y hasta ese momento se preocupo en divisar su habitación encontrándose con un ramo de sus flores favoritas en su mesa de noche con una nota al lado… curiosa se acerco, miro el ramo detenidamente y leyó la nota

"_perdóname por todos los problemas causados, pero descuida ya solucione todo… Shun"_

- dime ¿te gustaron las flores? – dijo el chico entrando a la habitación –

- ¿Cómo sabias que…?

- recordé a alguien

- me imagino… gracias – decía abrazándolo –

- lo de la nota era cierto

- ¿arreglaste todo con Alice?

- por supuesto

- ¡por fin! ¿Y como lo hiciste?

- mira te contare todo…

Y por fin en lo que llevaban de algunos días, se podía respirar la tranquilidad entre los dos hermanos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

***al día siguiente***

Una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro… y como no hacerlo si estaba al lado de la persona que mas quería, observaba cada una de sus facciones para no perder detalle de ellas, extrañaba esa sensación de tranquilidad al verla y de protección hacia ella, el aroma a café que desprendía lo embriagaba… eh esperen… ella no desprendía ese aroma…

- Shun… - dijo la menor de los kazami en su cuarto intento de llamarle la atención –

- intenta otra vez, sigue perdido – dijo felizmente la pelinaranja favorita de su hermano –

- ya no lo estoy – repuso bajando de la nube en que se encontraba –

- tu café… - y le entrego la dichosa bebida –

- ya decía yo que era raro… - decía pensativo –

- ¿Qué cosa? – le dijo Alice no comprendiendo –

- eh… Mmm… esa nube de halla – dijo señalando al cielo –

- esta linda esa nube – la pelinaranja miro por la ventana impresionada –

- se parece al conejo que te di… - especto atónito ¡si había una nube! Genial… -

- exacto, el del parque…

- creo que sobro aquí… - sonrió resignada aki… así que mejor se fue del lugar –

***mientras tanto en otro lugar***

- no se quieren ver – dijo Mira abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente –

- pues eso fue lo que dijo dan – alzo los hombros joe –

- ¿Qué tiene?... es una pelea común de todos los días – le resto importancia Julie –

- claro que no, esta es peor – dijo ace no queriendo mostrarse preocupado aunque lo estaba –

- no se quieren ver ni en pintura, de todas las peleas que an tenido esta es la peor – dijo barón analizando la situación –

- en serio… pobre runo – especto preocupada por su amiga –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaba dando pasos fuertes en el pasto, odiaba pelear con su mejor amigo pero después de todo lo que discutieron sintió una ira y tristeza grandísima por eso ahora se encontraba con la mirada baja, con sus ojos cristalinos amenazando dejar caer algunas lagrimas, alejada de todos sus amigos y personas posibles…

Por otro lado un castaño de ojos rojos caminaba con su semblante serio y extrañamente despreocupado, sabía que la pequeña rabieta de runo había sido exagerada no tenia que haberle gritado, gruño de un momento a otro ¡si se quería enojar con él era su problema!

Sin darse cuenta los dos chicos se iban acercando y…

¡Auch!

- oye fíjate por donde… - enmudeció al ver a la persona que tenia al frente – Kuso…

- … - el castaño no sabia que decir, no había querido hablar con ella en todo ese tiempo y por lo que pensaba ella estaba igual – Misaki…

Un duelo de miradas se desarrollo en ese momento, ninguno de los dos dejaba de observar al otro con rabia… mientras un poco lejos de allí detrás de un árbol

- _*no puedo creer que estén peleando por mi culpa* _- pensó con agonía –

Bueno… tal vez la culpa no la tenia completa, pero aki se sentía culpable ya que por su llamada para intentar reconciliar a su hermano con Alice causo una pelea entre dan y runo… claro que tampoco conto con que dan se fuera a pasar de idiota e iniciara una pelea pero igual… se sentía indirectamente terrible

- ¿Por qué espías a dan y runo?

- porque me siento mal de verlos pelear

- No eres la única sabes…

- pero que conciencia tan extraña ¿sabes que valemos solo por uno?

- ¿Soy tu conciencia? Y… ¿somos solo una persona?

- ¿Qué?... creo que me afecto el sol

- ¿Por qué crees que soy tu conciencia?... sabes por mi no hay problema pero me hubiera gustado que me dijeras unos años atrás – frunció el seño mientras razonaba que esa voz ya la conocía… volteo su vista encontrándose con… -

- ¡PERO QUE…! – la persona asustada en un intento de que se callara le tapo la boca –

En breves lapsos de segundos dan y runo voltearon a ver un árbol que había cerca y después siguieron con su eterna batalla visual

- aki dime ¿soy tu conciencia? – pregunto sonriendo ladinamente –

- barón… no, no lo eres

- ah lo dijiste tan convincente… ¿Por qué espías a dan y runo? – dijo barón incomodando a la chica –

- no los estoy espiando

- mentirosa dime

- no

- dime

- no

- dime o te tiro al piso

- no serias capas… ¡AH! – En menos de dos segundos callo de cara al piso –

- ¿decías?

- ¿Qué te pasa por que me tiraste al pasto?

- porque te ves angustiada

- ¿y si fuera así que? – pregunto sentándose en el pasto y usando como espaldar las piernas del chico –

- no tendrías que estarlo, no eres la causante de su pelea

- ¿prometes no decir nada de lo que te contare?

- bien lo prometo – decía alzando una ceja dudoso –

- puede que sea una causante indirecta de esta pelea

- ¿Por qué?

- por una llamada que realice, no pensé que por eso pasaran a mayores

- bueno… supongo que eso tiene sentido

- no creí que fuera a pasar algo así

- no te pongas triste, ya lo hiciste no es como si pudieras hacer algo – decía despreocupado –

- ¡barón! – Grito parándose abruptamente y tomándolo de la camisa – creo que si podemos hacer algo

- no… no debes hacer algo

- me acabas de dar una idea, me tienes que ayudar

- yo no me pienso meter en problemas

- no será así, eres mi conciencia

- hace algunos minutos me lo negaste

- tienes razón, pero ahora eres la única persona que me puede ayudar

- no te creo, ¿Por qué de todos soy yo en único?

- barón ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me ayudes?

- quiero un dinosaurio…

- ¿estas jugando verdad? – dijo parpadeando incrédula –

- en realidad si, por ahora no quiero nada

- ¿me ayudaras o no?

- bueno… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- solo dime una cosa… ¿a dan le gusta runo?

- no se… ¿a runo le gusta dan?

- ah… si, si le gusta

- de acuerdo… a dan no le gusta runo

- ¿Qué? pensé que si le gustaba…

- jeje mentí, si le gusta

- entonces ya se que hacer…

- ¿estas intentando unirlos cierto?

- ¿entonces quieres que nuestros amigos se peleen para toda la vida?

- ¿y pasa eso es necesario convertirlos en novios?

- claro, matamos dos pájaros de un tiro

- supongo que esta bien…

- de acuerdo… empecemos con el plan A

- ¿plan A?

- muajaja plan Aki

- valla que original…

- como sea… ¡mañana al amanecer!

- ¡que, yo no me quiero levantar como a las cuatro!

- no me refiero a eso… quiero decir que cuando abran las puertas del colegio

- es un poco temprano… pero esta bien

- entonces nos vemos en el salón

- loca… - decía arrepintiéndose –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Shun: sales de un problema y te metes en otro**

**Aki: ese no es el punto ¬¬**

**Shun: como sea, ¿Qué es lo que tenias que decir?**

**Aki: algo bueno y algo malo**

**Shun: lo bueno**

**Aki: como mencione capítulos otras tengo… o ahora tenía los siguientes capítulos escritos**

**Shun: ¿y la mala?**

**Aki: los tenía escritos en el celular y se me perdió**

**Shun: ¿¡QUE!?**

**Aki: si… en el colegio se me perdió…**

**Shun: ¿pero como?**

**Aki: no se, lo que me duele es que todo estaba hay… no se que hare**

**Shun: ¿te encanta meterte en problemas no? ¡Animo los puedes volver a escribir!**

**Aki: supongo… ahora me tendré que esforzar más… tantos meses de esfuerzo para nada**

**Shun: no siendo mas creo que nos podemos despedir**

**Aki: si… ¡adiós!**


End file.
